Inside me
by Mikan3Swords
Summary: Strawhat Pirates had found One Piece. Luffy wanted to continue their journey to visit their nakama at Alabasta. On the way, they through another problem with their navigator. Who would help her? Pair ZoroxNami,LuffyxVivi,FrankyxRobin,UssopxKaya,SanjixNojiko at the end
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : THE CYBORG &amp; ARCHEOLOGIST

Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B)

It's been a week after Luffy became the newly pirate king and his nakama had completed their dream too before him. He decide to make bases in Raftel and every hometown of his nakama. They spent the last week with the biggest parties ever for their achievement. Until Luffy command his nakama to begin the new journey. No one knew about his trully destination was Alabasta to meet the desert princess, Nefertari Vivi. How he miss that woman and had promise her that he will come back to Alabasta after achieve his dream.

Today the Straw Hat Pirates (SHP) start their new journey without destination. They just follow where the log pose pointed. Everyone enjoy their activity. Brook was playing his guitar in front of kitchen. Robin reading in the library accompony with Chopper, Sanji of course was still cooking for their dinner. Ussop and Luffy sat in the kitchen watching the Cook. Franky was at lawn deck. Zoro continue his work out in the crow's nest even though he has became the greatest swordsman defeat Mihawk one year ago. And the last person is the Navigator, Nami.

She is standing in front deck near the lion's head. Her hand rest at the railing while her eyes close and smile appear from her thin lips. Enjoyed the sea breeze as the sun disappear from the sky. Her mind full of her sister and the family in her hometown. Sanji's voice about dinner make her back to the present.

Nami turn her body to join the others to the kitchen. When she start to walk down the stairs, she catch the view of her crewmate with big metal body and blue hairs. His facial is showing him that he is thinking of something. 'That's Franky. What is with him? Is he not listen Sanji-kun?' thought Nami. She decide to approach him but seems like he doesn't notice her presence.

The Cyborg still looking at something in his right hand while the left rest on his thigh. He even didn't listen Sanji call for dinner. His head thought about his lover, the dark haired woman. They had become a couple since their reunited and only Nami knew it. But he didn't have the courage to propose her. Until this night, he will ask her to marry him no matter what.

"Franky?" Nami's call interrupted his thought. A bit shocked cause her voice, he manage to relaxed himself. "Why are you here? Everyone must be in the kitchen now," she continued.

"Oh, Nami-sis! I don't know you're still here. I think you are with the others. I just want to go to the kitchen. But..." he stop the sentence as he look down to the ground still holding something in his hand and the other at his head.

"But what?" leaning her head forward to look him in the eye.

"I'm still thinking what if I propose Robin to marry me in front of crew tonight. What do you think, Sis?" his eyes still on the ground.

With wide eyes, Nami answer him, "That's great idea, Franky! You must do it! And I'm sure the crew will accept it. " with cheerful voice and sweet smile.

"You think so?" Nami nodded her head. He continued, "Okay! I will do it after dinner!"

"Perfect!" Nami give him thumbs up while Franky struck his signature pose and cried out "SUUUUPPPPPEEEEEERR!"

Suddenly, the kitchen door open with hard push. "What are you shouting at, Shitty Cyborg?!" Sanji appear from there and snapped to the cyborg. His visible eye caught a beautiful woman with long orangehaired head. His eyes turn into heart, "Oh, I'm Sorry Nami-swan! I don't see you there, My Love!" he approach in front of Nami and took her hand with his. "Let's have dinner, My Sweet. I've been waiting you for so long"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun! But first, can you take off my hand? I can't walk like this," she gave him a sweet smile and his nose's bleeding make the entire lawn deck full of his blood.

"Oi, you are not bleeding on the sunny again Cook-bro!" Franky shoved his fingers to Sanji's nose. He took off Franky's metal hand from him. The three walk to the kitchen where their nakama still wait for the food. When they arrived at the kitchen with Nami come first followed by Sanji and Franky at behind, the other crew had took their seat. Luffy sat at the edge of table, Zoro on his right. Chopper sat between Zoro and Ussop. Robin took a seat in front of Ussop. Brook choose to seat on the bench as he is drinking milk.

Sanji took Nami seat next to Robin, but she refuse politely and tug Franky so he sit between the woman. Sanji accepted it with heart-eye. A red tint appear on the cyborg's cheek while look at Robin. She gave him a sweet smile like she don't know about his plan. Smile to the pair, Nami sat in front of Zoro who had glance at her direction all the time. She just ignored him.

Sanji place the ladies' plate first before the boys. Luffy as usual always stealing his nakamas' food (especially the boys) and they always shouted to him. Nami tried to be patience for their habit. Robin only chuckled look at the boys.

After dinner, Franky turned his metal body to Robins' direction. Robin also face him with curious look. The crew still unnotice their move until Franky took Robins' hand and said, "Nico Robin, I hope it is not to fast for you, but..." he took a deep breath before continue. "...will you marry me?" he handed Robin a purple box. The entire crew give their attention to the pair now. Some of them watch with wide eyes and jaws (almost) dropped to the floor. Except Nami who smile to the couple. Robin just smile to Franky as she took the box and open it. Her eyes sparkled after see the ring with purple diamond.

"How beautiful! Thanks Franky," she lift her head to look Franky before answer his proposal. "And of course I will. I've been waiting for it." After that Robin give him a light kiss on the cheek. Steam came out from his ears and give her the signature pose.

All crew cheered for the couple even Sanji. Nami give Robin and Franky tight hugs. They congratulated and Luffy shout about party on the deck. His nakama only shocked to his announcement but they just did it. Captain's order! So they move out to the deck with so much food and drink, except Nami. She must go to the bathroom first. They talked to each other about the couple. But Luffy had a question to them.

"So, where and when you two guys will marry?" ask him to the couple.

"Mm..don't know. Maybe until we arrive at the island. What about you, Dear?" Franky tilted his head to Robin. She just gave him sweet smile.

"It's up to you. We can talk it later." She answered. Franky nooded his head.

"How about you guys marry with us at Alabasta?" Luffy's words made his nakama stopped their activity and looked at him with shock face. 'Luffy will marry?' their thought about the Captain.

"What do you mean, Luffy?" Robin asked politely.

"I wanna marry Vivi and you guys can join our wedding!" he grinned widely.

"WHAT?! MARRY VIVI?!" all shout except Nami and Robin only chuckled.

"Yes! And not only Franky and Robin, Ussop and Kaya will join too!" he continued.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I don't want Kaya go to Alabasta alone. It's too dangerous!" Ussop said as he frown.

"Don't worry, Ussop! Kaya had stayed in Alabasta since 5 months ago! She became Vivi's private doctor!" smile to his nakama.

"IS THAT TRUE?! Oh God, thank you so much!" he jump follow by Chopper, Brook, and Franky.

"Yosh! Ussop agree! What about you two guys?" Luffy asked Franky and Robin.

"We will accept that, Senchou." Answered Robin after discuss with Franky.

"YOSH! IT'S DECIDE! WE GO TO ALABASTA...!" shout the pirate king.

"Aye!" (ALL)

"NAMI...! WHERE ARE YOU...?!" (L)

"Ano Luffy... She is in the bathroom." (C)

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I will go there!" he ran to the bathroom but stop by Sanji who kicked his head and pin it to the floor.

"Don't peeking Nami-san, you Rubber Head!" (S)

"It's you Ero-cook, not Luffy." Said Zoro as he cug the beer.

"Shut up, Marimo! You don't know about women, Muscle Head!" Sanji released Luffy and glared the greenhaired swordman.

"Say that again, Perverted Cook! And I will slice you to pieces!" unsheated his sword, ready to fight the cook who had raise his foot. But before they began, a large bump landed on their head.

"STOP THAT!" Nami come out from the bathroom and had hit their head. Zoro just mumble something under his breath while Sanji fawn over her about her beautiful. She just ignore the cook and went to her captain. "You call me, Luffy?"

"Yes! How long the way to Alabasta?" (L)

Nami looked at her map, "I guess it's about 2 months since the weather at our side."

"About weather, we leave it to you! Now, we will go to Alabasta!" (L)

"Hai, Senchou!" Nami ran to navigation room. She took Alabasta's eternal pose then give order to Ussop who had stand at steering wheel. They smiled to sea. They missed Vivi so much except Franky and Brook that still curious about her.

Nami still didn't know why her Captain decide to go there. She just assumed that he must be miss Vivi. But her heart didin't think that way. It must be another reason. She shook her head to take away the thought. Greenhaired man glanced to her with concern look while she in deep thought. He smiled at her serious face. She is so cute.

Nami suggested they must take a rest before continue. All men went to their quarter except Zoro who had his night watch. He went to Crow's nest. Nami and Robin went to their room as Robin told Nami about Luffy's plan later in Alabasta. Nami froze when heard about Luffy and Vivi's weeding. She just stand behind closed door. Robin noticed that and asked her. She just shook her head and say that it's fine. Robin just smile and went to sleep.

After their conversation, Nami can't sleep. She still thought about her captain's wedding. She knows she loves Luffy so much. Blamed herself, why didn't she tell him. Now she could only regret it. Buried her feeling in the bottom of her heart. She wanted to cry but she can't. She just lie there, gave her back to Robin so she can't saw her sadness.

A moment later, tears started fall down from her eyes. She hid her face under blanket and sobbeb. A soft whimper came out from her mouth. Tried to control her voice, so the older woman didn't wake up. After cried for at least a half of hour, she drifted into sleep.

Finally, I can post my first ZoNa fanfic. Thanks so much to Navitor3.

I'm sorry in this chapter I haven't put ZoNa but on the next chapter I will put them.

Please, I need your Review to make this better and thanks for reading my story


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : THE NAVIGATOR

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B)

Thanks for your review Shivisdivis. Here you go!

* * *

Nami awake in the middle of night. She look at the clock on the nightstand. '3 o'clock' she mumbled and try back to sleep but it never come. She got up from the bed and headed the door. She walk silently, make sure Robin didn't wake up because of her. Open and closed the door carefully. She took a deep breath and walked to her grove. She thought 'There's a best place to chill out my brain.'

Nami arrived at her grove, sat near one of her mikan's tree. Leaning her body as her eyes look straight to the sea. Looking around, made sure that the other still in peaceful sleep. She closed her eyes and start singing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Song: Someone Like You by Adele ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro opened his eye as he listened the song. He listened carefully try to identify the singer's voice. It's not male voice so it must be not Brook. A female voice that looks familiar was soft and beautiful. He came down from Crow's Nest, search the person. When he just near Nami's Grove, the sound become clearly. 'Who's in her grove?' he thinks. He approach her and a bit shock that Nami had sing it. He just stand a least 2 meters from her. Trying not to distract her until finishing the song.

Nami swang her body left and right while singing. She lie there as she finished it. She even didn't notice the swordman come closer. Until the greenhaired man sat next to her and said, "I didn't know you can singing so well," smirking while he look at her beautiful face.

Nami jerk her body to sat and glare Zoro. "Don't you dare tell to everyone!" she snapped at his face. He just chuckled and teasing her, "So it's just YOU and ME?". His smirk grow wider. It's just made her angry but try not to lost her temper. And answer calmly, "Not only us, Brook knew it already. He's the first person."

"Brook?" (Z)

"Yes, after he heard me sang on one night. He asked me to make my singing better. We had start one year ago." (N)

"Oh. Why did you tell me that? You know, I don't even care." (Z)

"No idea. It came out by itself. Or maybe cause I trusted you like Luffy. But you know, Luffy can't keep secret. He always said it out loud." She's smiling remember Luffy idiotic behavior.

"I know. You have said it along ago." Zoro sighed as turned his head to the sea.

They sat at silence night and enjoy each other company until Nami break the silence after 5 minutes.

"Why you still awake? I thought you were in your slumber." Looked at Zoro.

"I have watch. You know it." (Z)

"Yes, but you will sleep easily even at crowded place." She just shrugged.

"Not really, I just shut my eye but not sleep. I always aware." (Z)

"Yeah, yeah, Mr Lazy Butt." (N), "Hmph." (Z)

"Would you mind answer my question, Zoro?" (N)

"Depends." He smirked. Nami looked at his face. "How much will you pay me?" (Z)

"In your dream, Moron! I'll not pay for it!" she shouted.

"Oh come on! You always give me that stupid debt. So I can also do that to you." He laughed at her.

"Cause you always being an idiot and never pay the debt." She pointed her index finger to his nose while the other on her hip.

"How am I suppose to pay you?! You always claim the treasure we've got as yours! You give me share but also added it to my debt, Greedy Witch!" Zoro shouted back at her.

They just bickering to each other until Nami realized that she never had time give the question to Zoro. So she decide to stop it.

"Ok, ok! We can talk it later! But I must ask you. Will you?" try to calm herself.

"Right! Go on." He cross hands over his chest as he listened her.

She took a deep breath before said, "If you loved a woman, what will you do when you found out that she will marry other man? will you become angry or jealous?"

"What's that stupid question! I mean, why are you ask me that?" with panic face.

"Just answer it, Baka! Don't get wrong." She sighed.

"Oh," Zoro still curious but answered her. "I'm angry, especially to myself."

"Just like that?" (N)

"Hmph" (Z)

"Why?" (N)

"Cause I'm too late. If I ask her first, maybe I'll get her." (Z)

"Oh, I get it." (N)

She sighed harder. It's made him more curious. Her face showed no emotion, only blank stare. "You don't answer me yet. Why you ask that question? Something wrong?"

"I felt the opposite" She lied.

"Feel what? What opposite?" He give her a blank face.

"About my question earlier, Moron. But in fact I feel nothing. That's all" (N)

"Oh...That's good, isn't it? So, what's the problem?" (Z)

"Nothing." She give him shy smile and turned her head to the ocean again.

After a couple of minutes, Zoro just realize something about Nami.

"You loved someone, right? But you never tell him or them about it. And now you knew that he or they would marry other woman. Isn't it?" he asked her innocently.

Nami blinked, "How did you know? Did you read my mind, Roronoa?" she smirked.

"What? I just supposed." He shrugged before asked her more, "Who?"

"Huh? What? Now you cared about my love life?" (N)

"You don't have to answer if don't want to." With annoyed voice and face.

"Now you angry, Zoro" she teased him.

"I'M NOT!" He yelled and his face flushed.

"Oh, Zoro. Look at your face! It show that you are jealous to him?" she laughed at his reaction.

"Dammit! I'M NOT JEALOUS, WITCH!" his cheeks and ears became red.

"Calm down, Greatest swordsman! Do you wanna know him or not?" still laughing.

"No, I change my mind." Try to control his emotion.

"Really?" (N)

"Yes!" (Z)

"Are you sure?" she grinned.

"Yes, woman!" (Z)

"It's Luffy." She answered him before he can deny it.

"I told you that... what? Luffy? You loved him?" he blinked and look at her face.

She just nooded while smile. "Oh, I understand," It was his respond.

"What do you think?" (N)

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Robin." (Z)

"I planned on it." (N)

"Good. Now can I ask you something?" (Z)

"Of course." She smile at him.

He thought a moment, 'How did I tell her?'

"Zoro?" she called him. He just faced her as sweat drop from his forehead.

'Aaaarrggghh! Forget it!' he scream to himself. "Mmm... nothing! It's not important! I have to go." He got up and walk to men's quarter. But a small hand grab his wrist to stop him. He look at Nami.

"What happen to you?" she stand up in front of the Swordsman now still hold his hand. "You act strange lately to me."

"What's that mean?" Zoro's body a bit tension.

"Let see. First you give me you-owe-me look at dinner. Second you get angry and jealous about who I loved. Do you want to explain it?" Her face get closer to his face.

Tinged of red appeared on his cheeks. "It's nothing, Nami!" his voice a bit loud.

He pull his hands from her grasp. She let him go and turned around.

Nami gave her back to him. "Right! Keep it to yourself! Now leave me alone!" she shouted.

Zoro looked at her back. Her body was shaking a bit. Without her permission, he give her an embrance from behind. Close his eye while smell her hair. Gave her comfortable and he wanted to help her forget the problem.

Nami didn't want to see his face. She just stand there and feel his body moved closer to her. She wonder maybe he just past her and walk off. But frozed when he embraced her from behind. He wrapped a hand around her shoulder and the other over her waist. She could felt his breath against her ear. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm breath and body. She reached his hand over the shoulder, hold it tight.

They stayed embrace each other silently. No words came from their mouth. He just wanna make her comfort. Zoro knew that deep inside her heart, she was really hurt about Luffy's desicion. She just acted strong as nothing happen. He wanted her know that there was another man would be better for her. There was another man who cared and loved her more than Luffy. Him. He wanted to tell her that.

She curve her lips while a single tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes. It's not sadness but happiness. The Swordsman had give her happiness with his comfort and warm hug. Zoro felt something wet drop to his hand. He open his eye and look her face. Why was she crying? What's that because of him or other? He lift his hand and brush her cheek to wiped the tears with his thumb. He heard her whispered "Thank you."

He just replied, "No need. You will find 'him'."

She giggled at his words. "Find who?"

"Another man who had waited you for long time." (Z)

"You think so?" (N). He just nooded and smiled. She chuckled to him.

The sun appeared from the horizon. New day again and new hope. Nami and Zoro felt sun's heat agains their body. They released each other grip. Zoro take a step backward while Nami turned her body face him. She give him sweet smile and he replied with his smirk.

"Thanks for your company, Roronoa Zoro. I feel better now." (N)

"Thanks too, you allow me to hold you." (Z)

"You know it's not free. I should charge you." She grinned.

"Put it on my debt list." He smirked.

"See you at breakfast." She waved her hand to him and went to women's quarter.

He saw her until she reached the door of her room. When she entered her room, he turned around and headed to men's quarter to change his clothes before breakfast.

In the women's quarter, Robin already awaked since Nami went out. But Nami unnoticed. Robin smiled for the young woman happiness. When Nami entered the room, she gave her knowing smile as she teased the orangehaired woman.

"Have good time, Nami?" (R)

Nami jumped while she heard Robin's voice. "Robin, you gave me a heart attack! I thought you're still sleeping."

"Pardon me, Nami. I was awake when you've go out." She take a book and placed it on her lap. "Where were you?" She continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry to distracted your sleep. I can't sleep either, so I went to my grove, refreshed my mind." She walked to her closet, pick a pink tanktop and short jeans.

"Alone?" Robin asked her curiously.

"Yes, I am alone earlier but a moment later Zoro came and we were talking." Nami shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Robin smiled.

Nami narrowed her eyes to the older women and just realized it.

"You're eavesdrop us! Didn't you, Robin?" her face paled.

"You can said so," Robin giggled. Nami's face redden and look away. "He's such a good nakama. Right, Nami?" (R).

"Yes" (N)

"Why you never tell me about Luffy?" Robin changed the topic.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I'm not ready yet." Nami sighed harder.

"It's alright. Importantly, he had comfort you. It's rare, isn't it?" (R)

"Yes. I never thought that he would do it. You know, we always argued about even a little thing. But today, I found another side of his personality. I know he always kind to us especially children like Chopper. I think it's sweet." She smiled.

"Indeed," Robin nooded while amused. She continued, "And about your singing, would you mind show it at breakfast to the crew?"

Nami lifted her head and looked at Robin's smiling face "No...no...no...not this time Robin. I'm so shy. Please, give me sometimes!" she begged.

"You don't have to be shy, Nami. Your voice was so lovely. They will like it." (R)

"But..." (N)

"You will do it." Robin cut her. Nami just sighed harder.

Robin got up from her bed as said, "I'm going to the kitchen. See you there, Nami." She waved her hand to the young woman.

Nami nooded her head as Robin open the door and closed it she saw Robin left the room, she dropped her head on her hands. 'What will I do?' she thought harder until something through her mind made her face brigthen. She smiled evily and changed her clothes.

Nami looked herself in the mirror. Brushed and tied her long hair into ponytail. While applied her face with make up, she saw reflection of young woman that looks like herself. Only her hair not orange but black. It had been tenth time she saw that woman. She just claimed it was only another misterious shadow. It's not a big deal.

That woman stand right beside her with a sorrow looks. Nami just froze a moment when decided to glanced to her right side but found nothing. She gasped and dropped her thing to the make-up table. She returned her gaze back and the reflection had gone too.

'I must be dreaming. Forget it, Nami! You just think too much.' She rubbed her temple. She got up and walk out from her room. When she closed the door, a seagull approached her way. The bird settled on the railing as give the newspaper. Nami take it with smiled and pick out some coins from her pocket.

"Thanks, Mr. Seagull. Here's your tip." And then the bird flied away.

Nami put the paper into library and headed to the kitchen. On the way, she spotted Chopper who had running from his infimary. She stopped her track and waited the young doctor. "Hey, Chopper!" she waved to him.

"Hey, Nami!" He waved back and ran to her direction. They entered the kitchen together. Nami opened the door and let him come in first. All crew had sit on their seat. Luffy and Franky sat on the edge of table faced each other. Brook on the counter table. Ussop tried to sat far away from Luffy so he took at Franky's left and in front of Robin. On Ussop's side was Zoro. Chopper ran and took a seat beside Zoro as Nami next to Robin. Sanji brought the foods for everyone (women first).

Suddenly, Luffy's hand stretch and grabbed the foods. He stuffed them to his mouth. The men fighted his hand use their fork. When Luffy screamed as touched his injured hand, they took advance to fill their plate. They ate quickly before Luffy stole again. Nami just shook her head and Robin chuckled.

After breakfast, the trio (Luffy, Ussop and Chopper) go out to the grass deck. They played fishing challenge. Sanji was doing his dishes with Brook help. Franky was still drinking his cola there as Robin accompany him. Nami sighed that Robin didn't ask about her singing. She got up, wanted to library and read the newspaper. She said permission to the other. Franky gave her a nod while Robin smirked at her and muttered 'About time'. Sanji waved his hand and Brook bowwed his bone. Zoro sat on the couch as he watched her walked to the door. He followed her path ignored the other gazed.

Nami headed to the library, took the newspaper. She opened it carefully as she walked to her grove. She about to jumped when saw there was a figure sleeping peacefully. Zoro lied his body there, his hand under his head as he snore. His swords was lying on his left.

Nami amused at his presence and sat beside his boots foot. Without opened his eye, Zoro said to her, "Sing," His voice made her a bit shock. Nami looked over her shoulder and noticed he still closed his eye.

"Nope," Nami turned her head back to the papers. He just chuckled.

At the kitchen, the last four discussed about Robins' talking. First, she just tell it to Brook before Franky and Sanji joined them. Franky's and Sanji's eyes widen with amazed. Robin wanted to show Nami's other talent to the other and the three agreed. Brook suggest that he would do it when they almost arrived the next island. He wants to gave the crew a bit suprise.

"Be patient, guys. I have plan it but not now. I will do it soon. You all just wait." (B)

"Of course, Skeleton-san." (R) give him sweet smile. Franky and Sanji just smirked.

They went out to the deck. Brook went to the railing, sat there as he started play his guitar. Sanji sat on the main mast beside Robin watched the young man played. Franky went to the helm. Robin smiled while take a look to Nami's grove. 'I hope they will be together,' she thought.

They enjoyed the day until Nami's called make they look at her direction. She had go down to grass deck with Zoro behind her. Now the other had come to her and make a circle. Nami placed a paper on the floor.

"MY WANTED POSTER! WAHOOOO!" Luffy shouted, his hand lifted to the air.

* * *

Please read and review.

Thanks so much

-PJ


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 :UNKNOWN WANTED POSTER &amp; MIRROR

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B)

Thanks again Shivisdivis, you'll find out in this chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Nami showed Luffy's wanted poster first before the others'. Luffy jumped follow by Ussop, Chopper and Brook. They danced together.

"Did only Luffy's poster had exist, Nami-san?" Sanji asked her.

"No, all of us had new bounty. I'll show it one by one," She placed another wanted poster. Luffy's 900.000.000 bellis, Zoro's 750.000.000 bellis, Sanji's 700.000.000 bellis, Robin's 680.000.000 bellis, Franky's 650.000.000 bellis, Brook's 500.000.000 bellis, Ussop's 300.000.000 bellis, and Chopper 150.000.000 bellis. They took their own poster.

"Aw! It's SUPER price!" Franky struck his pose.

"So high," Robin amused.

"Yohohoho! I don't believe what I've see although I have no eyes!" Brook laughed.

"Finally! Look at mine, guys!" Chopper waved his poster to the crew.

"Yeah! We done it!" Ussop tapped Chopper's back.

"Great!" Zoro smirked.

"Why didn't they change my picture?!" Sanji yelled.

"Hahahahaha! You guys looks happy!" Luffy laughed and stopped when he noticed something missed. "Hey! I think we miss Nami's poster!"

"You're right, Luffy!" Ussop replied him. He looked at Nami. "Where's your poster, Nami?"

Chopper joined him, "Yeah, Nami! You still hold three wanted posters." He pointed to the papers. The other only gave her questioning looks.

Nami just sighed harder before answered them, "Before I show mine, you guys must see these two posters." She place two posters to the grass floor. First was a man with dark hair and red eyes. Second was a woman with black hair and silver eyes. The woman looked like Nami. Their eyes went wide at the bounty price. "Did you know them?" she questioned her nakama.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked and crossed his arms over his chest

"Dunno. Some strange people with the highest price," commented Zoro.

"Sagara and Yuna... never heard the names before," Ussop added.

"Their price's even beat Luffy's," Chopper said with wide eyes.

"Wonder if they pirates or not," Franky joinned.

"Who knows.." Nami sighed. Her eyes only looked at Yuna's poster. She looked like the woman who had seen in the mirror.

"This woman's face looks like you, Nami." Robin said as she picked the picture.

"You right, Robin-san." Sanji looked closely.

"So they are misterious people!" Luffy claimed.

"Maybe Luffy-san, " Brook replied and continued, "So, where's you poster, Nami-san?" He turned his gaze to Nami who still holded her poster.

Nami inhaled before show it. She closed her eyes, ready for the crews' responded. They looked at the poster closely and their jaw dropped (except Robin, of course). Robin closed her open mouth with her right hand. They all shouted, "UNLIMITED PRICE?!"

"Good Job, Nami! You've beat me!" Luffy grinned widely.

"AWESOME!" Ussop, Chopper and Brook jumped happily.

"Heh, you beat me too, woman!" Zoro smirked.

"Oh my sweet, Nami-san! They must be realized how beautiful you are!"

"SU~~~~PPEEER, Nami-sis!" Franky winked and gave thumbs up.

"Oh my, that was unexpect." Robin smiled evily.

"Please, guys! All of people, it's only ME that have this damn price!" Nami buried her face with her head. "In fact..." She changed the topic before continued, "I had seen one of them." She lifted her head but her eyes still on the ground.

"Which one, Nami?" Robin asked her.

Nami pointed to the poster in Robin's hand. Luffy's face became serious.

"Where, Nami?" He asked. His voice was low and dangerous.

"Every time I used mirror." Nami's voice almost whisper.

"Mirror?" Zoro looked at her with questioning look. She nooded.

"Maybe the woman was ghost," (F)

"GHOST!" Chopper, Brook and Ussop screamed in fear.

"Probably," Sanji huffed the smoke.

"Interesting!" Luffy grinned evily.

Robin placed Yuna's poster beside Nami's poster. They were really liked twins. She looked the woman's called. 'The Dark Avatar,' whispered to herself. And then Nami's called no more Cat Burglar but 'Avatar'. Her eyes went wide at the name.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Chopper gave her confused look.

"I wanna saw their posters closely. Maybe I could find anything." Robin replied.

"It's a bit weird. At poster, Nami's called no 'a Cat Bulgar' anymore. You are AVATAR, Nami." Robin said, calmly.

Nami lifted her eyes to look at the older woman. The other also looked at her. They still confused. Robin told them, she had book about AVATAR. Franky went to library and took it. He brought two books with same title but different age. He gave them to his lover. Robin said thanks to him. The first book's age was 100 years ago. The second was one month ago. Luffy choosed the second to read. Robin nooded and started read the book.

'A little girl had born about 100 years ago. Her name was Yuna. She wasn't human completely. Her father was vampir and her mother was human. So she was half human and half vampir or their people said immortal. Yuna's mother died after reveald her. Her father depressed cause the incident and killed himself.

After her parents' dead, I took care of her to my village. I was her mother's friend. My name was Sagara. At first I blamed Yuna cause she was the reason why her mother died that day. But when I looked deep into her eyes, I saw something that made my body can't hurt her. I didn't know what is it. And then unconsciously, I was fallen for her. When she was 22 years old, we become lover.

One hundred and three years later, something strange was happen after we has moved to Cocoyashi Village. Yuna had develop a new power. They called it AVATAR. The power what had controlled four nature's elements. The elements was water, air, earth and fire. The main element in Yuna's body was water.

Yuna spent almost five years to controlled AVATAR with her guards' help, Mihawk and Shanks.'

"WHAT?!" Luffy and Zoro shouted.

"Let her explain," Nami cut them. "Go on, Robin."

Robin nooded her head and continued.

'We found them almost died one years ago. Yuna decided to change them into vampire form. She did it and we brought them home. They woke up after 2 days. Automatically, they must became her bodyguards. They never left her side, so did I.

When Yuna had manage her elements control, there was something hidden came out from her body. Her vampir side was influence the avatar's power. Avatar broke in two, Light Avatar and Dark Avatar. The Light Avatar can balanced the nature. But The Dark Avatar can made world's time mixed up and uncontrolable

Normally, Yuna only used the Light Avatar but when she got angry, Dark Avatar would appear. It made Yuna messed her surrounding. She had fight to herself so it can stopped. After that, she must be fainted and slept in 3 days. We wanted to help her so we started collect information from the town library.

One day, Yuna told us that she wanted to travel around the world in 3 months by herself. We offered our company but she refussed it. She promised to us, she would come back. But we should let her go. Sadly, we agreed to release her. Before went off, we asked her the reason. She just smiled and said we must waited her. After that, she walked away.

Patiently, we waited Yuna. Three months had pass but she never came back. We waited again until one months and the result was same. I started to panic but her guards calmed me down before I hurt myself. They tried to sense her but failed. They needed more time. So they went to the woods, meditated.

Day after day, I became crazier. I lost my patience. Without them, I went off from Cocoyashi. I would find her no matter what. I could smell her I followed it. I visited every island, searched from door to door. Killed everyone had on my way even marines who had knew about Yuna's power, me and her guards.

Five months later, I stopped at a big ship. I didn't wanna describe it cause that was only make they ran away from me. I kept my eye, waited the best time to take down the thief. And I just realized, the thief was a pirate. At night, I sneak into the ship but I found nothing. But when I passed at the cabin on the front deck, I can felt her presence. Slowly, I opened it, then frozed for a moment. I saw Yuna but she was floating and transparent. She just smiled at me.

I didn't know what happen. I asked her. The answer was 'I'm sorry, I need her help.' And after that she was gone inside the orangehaired woman.'

Nami gasped and her nakama shocked. She nooded her head to the older woman to continued.

'That woman really looked like Yuna. Why she choosed that woman? Her choice made me hate that orangehaired woman. I promised I will killed her by myself. But I had to be patience. I walk out from the room and waited at the faith island, Uta Island.'

"That's the island we will stop next to stock up. So he waited me there," Nami commented it. Her nakamas' face became serious. "Please continue, Robin."

'I went to the library, searched for more information to took her soul out from that woman's body. After a moment, I found the way. I smirked to myself and unconsciously licked my lips. I had to inform her guards. Before I called them, they had call me. They had speak with Yuna. They needed to meet her. So they follow my path. As soon as possible, they would arrive at the ship that I had visit. I didn't tell about my plan to them and didn't know theirs. I hoped we had same minds.

Sagara'

"Finished, the next was blank pages," Robin said.

They just silented after heard Robin. A couple of minutes, Luffy broke the silence.

"We must talk to Yuna. We have to meet her before Sagara. I won't allow him to kill Nami." His voice was dark and low.

"But how?" Ussop asked.

"We can try my way." Sanji answered for his captain.

"What is it, Sanji-san?" Robin looked to him.

"If Yuna-san only showed herself when Nami-san used mirror. We should try it now." Brook added. Sanji lighted up his cigarette.

"You're right, Brook," Nami's head lifted a little and continued. "but we should use a large mirror. Do we have one?" she asked to her nakama.

Franky waved his metal hand, "I have one. Longnose-bro, Reindeer-bro come help me."

Chopper and Ussop went to Franky's workshop for a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure, Nami?" Zoro asked her with concern look.

"I have to. I don't wanna die easily." Nami nooded her head although her face still frowned.

"Don't worry, Nami. We will help you." Robin assured her with smile. Nami returned her smile.

The three came out with a large mirror. Its' size was about 40 inches. They placed it against the railing. Robin told them to gave her more space so that only Nami was in the mirror. Nami walked to the mirror, stood there. After five minutes, nothing had happen. She shrugged and just wanna walked away from there. Her step stopped when Ussop yelled as he pointed to the mirror. "Look at that!"

Nami turned her gaze back to the mirror, so did her nakama. Their eyes bigger and mouth hanged open. There was Yuna in the mirror. She just stood there, her face was pale. Now Nami stood right beside her.

"You're Yuna, right?" Nami asked Yuna. She just nooded her head without opened her mouth. Nami continued, "Why are you here?"

Yuna turned her body, face Nami. Nami also did it. She gasped and took a step backward. Yuna approached her who haven't moved her body anymore. Before Nami did something, Yuna opened her mouth as she spoke. "You had chosen by Nature," and then entered Nami's body.

Luffy and the others saw when Yuna showed herself. They stayed silent and awared when Yuna approach Nami. They didn't understand their conversation. Yuna had tell something. After that, she was entering Nami's body. Nami screamed in pain and fainted. She collapsed on deck but Ussop had catch her body before bumped the floor. Chopper checked her pulse. Robin told Franky to put the mirror away from there.

Franky just wanna grabbed it but stopped by Nami who had got up. She lifted the mirror with one hand and threw it out of the ship. Most of them shocked and gasped except Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper who had amazed as they shouted, "KAKKOII!"

After did it, Nami still faced the ocean. They called her but no answer. A minute later, Nami turned her body to faced her nakama. She smirked, sent shiver to her nakama. Her chocolate eyes became red, her fangs and fingernails was sharpener. Ussop, Chopper and Brook screamed in fear when Nami stepped towards them.

"Ready for fight!" Luffy shouted.

"AYE!" All of his nakama yelled except the three who had fainted.

* * *

-PJ


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : THE HIDDEN THINGS

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B)

**Thanks for your review. For your information, my story based on Avatar the last airbender, Twilight and a bit Rave. I will try my best. Hope you like it. Check it out.**

* * *

Nami had became wild like a beast. Her nakama shocked and their body tensed. Their captain had annoucement, ready for Namis' attacked soon. Zoro and Brook unsheated their swords. They used the swords' back. Ussop clutched his large slingshot. Robin crossed her arm. Choppe had transform to karate form and hid behind his captain. Luffy, Sanji and Franky prepared themself too.

Nami moved in lightning speed. Faster than Luffy or Zoro. She used the claws to attacked them. Her voice sounded like wolfs' growl. Ussop and Chopper ran as fast as they could and hid behind mast or trees. She crawled on the floor before jumped, attacked them more and more. When Zoro appeared behind Nami, instinctly she ran away from him. It was made the swordsman curious. He repeated the action and Nami's reaction never changed. Why was she avoiding him?

"Chopper, go get drugs to tranquillize her and give to Ussop!" their captain ordered.

"Yes!" Chopper ran to his sickbay. His moves took Nami's attention. She cased the young doctor, but Zoro had on her way. She took some step back and aim to another crew. 'I was right!' he thought. He cased her again.

Nami appeared behind Robin, ready to clawed her skin. Fortunately, Franky always at her side and took the impact. He hissed in pain. Robins' face was worry. He assured her with grin.

"Hurry up, Chopper!" Sanji yelled. He tried to occupate Nami.

Chopper holded the drugs and gave to the sniper. "Shoot her legs, Ussop!" ordered him.

"Yosh! Leave it to me!" Ussop began to point the drugs to the Navigator's legs. She became wilder than before. Her speed faster every second. Now it more difficult to shoot.

Luffy noticed Ussops' facial. He streched his arm, circled Namis' body and pinned her arms at her side. Robin sprouted some arms to grabbed Namis' legs. "Ussop!" Luffy shouted. Ussop ready and released the drugs. They landed right on Namis' left thigh. Luffy and Robin released their hold. Nami dropped on her knees as she hissed. She took the needle from her thigh, pulled it off. She threw it to the ground.

Her nakamas' mouth opened when looked at the broken needle. It looked like had hit thick steel. Nami lifted her body again and growled angrier. She stood there, examined them.

"Failed," (F) ; "What should we do now?" (C)

Brook played lullaby with his violin. Hearing the song, Namis' body relaxed but the beast inside her didn't vanish yet. Looked at the relaxed navigator, Zoro began walk to her front. She noticed the swordsmans' move. She wanted to step back but she can't. Her body was shaking. Zoro noticed it and knew that his action would help.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" Sanji asked him.

"I just want to try my theory," Zoro answered.

"What theory?" Robin added.

"Every time, Nami has avoiding Zoro. I noticed it too. Brook, don't stop play!" It was Luffy.

They waited patiently. Finally, Zoro right in front of Nami. Her mouth opened a little.

"Don't you dare touch her body!" a dark voice came out from her mouth.

"So you can speak now? Who are you? What are you doing with her body?" Zoro asked the soul without went back.

"Leave her body NOW, you bastard!" Luffy screamed.

"NO! I NEED HER!" now she growled.

"Why do you need her? She is just our navigator!" Zoro lifted one hand to touch her shoulder. Namis' body tensed.

"You touch her and I will crawl her skin," she threatened.

Luffy streched his arm again and tied her arm tightly. Ussop braved himself to covered her eyes. "DO IT, ZORO!". Her body struggled from their grip.

Zoro touched Namis' left shoulder. Luffy and Ussop had release their hold after his touch. Brook also had stop his violin. Nami closed her eyes and collapsed against Zoros' body. Her head hit his chest firmly. Her nakamas' rushed to her side. Chopper examined her body. Luffy asked him with worried face.

"We need to move her into my room," said Chopper.

"Right! Bring her, Zoro!" Ordered the Captain.

Zoro nooded, brought her body to sickbay after Chopper. The other followed them. Zoro lied Nami on the bed and gave the young doctor space to treated her. Luffy and the other waited patiently. Her body didn't back yet. Her nails and teeth still pointed. A several minutes later, the beast form has dissapear from her body. Nami stirred a little. Slowly opened her eyes, glanced right and left. She got up to sitting position with Zoros' help. She gave them especially Zoro a confused look.

"Are you feeling hurt, Nami?" Chopper asked her. She looked at her right.

"Just headache, no more." She answered before asked, "What was just happening?"

They looked each other before landed their eyes to Luffy.

"You raged just now and attacked us. What's with you?" Luffy sat at bedside. Nami dropped her gaze to her lap. Her hand rest on her thigh. She just shooked her head. Chopper brushed her right arm. His face showed sadness.

"Perhaps, we should let her take some rest. We can ask her when she gets better," Robin gave her opinion.

"Robin's right. Probably Nami-sis still tired. Give her time," Franky added.

Luffy and the other agreed. They wanna about to left the room until Namis' voice stopped their track and looked back.

"I'm sorry, guys," without lifted her head. She clenched her fist on the sheet and bit her lip. "I've hurt you all. I couldn't control my body."

Robin came to her side, gave her an assured smile as she rubbed her back. "We knew it wasn't you. We would solve it together. Please, don't blame yourself."

Nami hugged Robin as fighted her tears.

"Don't worry, Nami. Ussop-sama must be help your problem!" (U)

"Go get some rest, Nami-san." Sanji smiled at her.

"I will make you some tea, Nami-san. Or maybe a massage. Yohoho!" (B)

"It's just me who can give her a best massage, shitty skeleton!" Sanji screamed to Brook.

"Yes, perveted prince." commented Zoro bluntly. Sanji kicked Zoros' head but had blocked with his sword. Luffy laughed hard. Franky separated them.

"Ok, Nami! All you have to do is just rest." Luffy said.

"I will stay with her," Chopper smiled to Nami. She returned his smile as she tapped his hat.

"Alright! Zoro, you too!" (L) ; "Huh?" (Z)

"You stay with Chopper and Nami. Captains' order!" (L) ; "Hmph," (Z)

"I will bring some food for you, Nami-swan!" Sanji twirled around her before excuse himself to kitchen.

"Thank you, guys." Nami smiled weakly.

They smiled and nooded. Each of them excused themself and back to their activity, leaving the three left.

Nami yawned a little. Chopper suggested her to sleep a while. Zoro helped lied her body and put the blanket to cover from toes to her chin. Three minutes later, her eyes became heavier and she drifted into deep sleep. The two smiled at the sleeping navigator. Chopper moved down from the bed and sat at his chair to make some medicine. Zoro placed his swords beside the bed as he dropped himself next to them. A moment later, he started snore quietly.

Nami hadn't woke up yet. She missed lunch so Sanji saved her food. Zoro and Chopper ate their lunch at sickbay. They tried not to leave her side. Looked at the peaceful face of the navigator, suddenly Zoro had remembered after Thriller Barks' incident. Chopper had told him that Nami never left him while he was unconscious. He smiled at the memories. Now it was time to payback, probably.

A couple of hour after lunch, Nami blinked a little. She glanced her gaze to the sleeping man. She smiled and position herself to sit. Her arm stretched to the air. The sleeping figure next to bed had woke up. He cracked his neck before got up. He took a glass of water and give it to Nami. She accepted it, gave sweet smile before gulp it. He grabbed the empty glass, placed on the table near there.

"How are you feeling?" Zoro asked.

"Better. Thanks," She smiled again and she swore that she saw a red tint on his cheek.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Umm... No problem." She giggled.

She looked arround, "Where's Chopper?"

"In toilet," (Z) ; "Oh," (N)

They stayed silent until the door opened. Chopper came in with a tray of food to Nami. He smiled at the orangehaired woman who had woke up. Zoro help the young doctor, took the tray and placed it on the bed.

"Gladly, you're up. You missed lunch. So you must be hungry," his smile became wide.

"Thanks, Chopper." She used her fork to eat. She chewed the meat and swalowed it slowly. Nami offered a bite to Choppers' mouth. He took it and said thanks. She repeated it but now to Zoro. At first, he was too shock until he looked at the healthy navigator and the young doctors' grin. He accepted by open his mouth and let Nami fed him. She smiled sweetly. Chopper took another fork and feed her too. Zoro smirked before took Namis' fork. He payed her back. Now they were feeding and laughing with each other.

Zoro placed the tray to the sink while Chopper checked Namis' condition. He ordered her to move every part of the body. She did it. It wasn't hurt anymore but then she hissed a little while moved her left leg. Quickly, Chopper pull the blanket up to saw it. There was a injection scar. He turned to Zoro who sat on his desk.

"Give my medical kit, Zoro!" pleased Chopper.

Zoro handed him his bag. Chopper used alcoholic cotton-wool and shoved to Namis' leg. She hissed a little while he applied some medicine. He bandaged her injured leg.

"Done. How is it, Nami?" he patted his hooves.

"It's better, Chopper." She gave the cute reindeer a peek on the forehead. He blushed and twirled his arms. She chuckled.

"Do you wanna go out?" Zoro smiled as he asked.

"Sure," She swung her leg over the bed. She was about to went down but stopped when Zoro bend down and give his back. Chopper nooded and smile to Nami.

Nami confused at first but relaxed after the reindeer said, "You shouldn't walk on your feet until the drugs works. So Zoro is going to help you out." He gave her a big grin.

"Come on, Woman. Take it or leave it." Zoro commented.

"Oh," It was her reply. Smirked evily, she hopped from bed to Zoros' back. He was not ready for the impact when Nami landed on his back, clunged her arms around his neck, he dropped forward. He defended them with his hand against the floor, grunted angrily. He didn't expect she would do it. She laughed as put her leg over his waist. Chopper just giggled, put the hooves on his mouth.

Zoro adjusted his position, put his hand under Namis' thighs. "Crazy witch," he mumbled under his breath. He can felt her breath on his right ear. Sent shiver to his body. Chopper opened the infimary door, went out first followed by the two. The other SHPs' crew was on the deck except Sanji who was preparing dinner. Brook colaborated with Franky were playing a soft song. Robin sat on her lawn chair near them. Ussop and Luffy was fishing and... snoring.

They stopped when heard the door opened. Looked at the door, the young doctor went out from there followed by the swordsman who carried a orangehaired woman. The three was going down from the stairs. Luffy and Ussop left their fishing tools, rushed to them as Zoro placed Nami sat on the main mast. He settled himself beside her legs. Robin followed by Franky and Brook came to the navigator. She sat on Namis' right.

Kitchens' door opened by Sanji who wants about to call for dinner. But stopped when looked that his favorite navigator had woken up. He twirled as he pronounced about Namis' beauty and suddenly got nosebleed because she just wore a long shirt that cover a half of her thighs. Robin chuckled while the other shooked their head. Brook offered a cup of tea as he asked her panties. With powerful fist, she brought the skeleton fly to the sky and landed on crows nest's roof.

"They never learned," Ussop commented as he shook his head

"Indeed," said Robin and asked the navigator. "How are you feeling now, Nami?"

"Better. Thanks to Choppers' skills." She answered as give Chopper sweet smile.

"That's way I took him to be our nakama!" Luffy added with big grin. He crouched in front Nami

"I won't happy at your compliments! You Bitch!" he was dancing happily.

They laughed together. Franky was asking Nami why Zoro should carry her. Chopper explained to them. The crew just nooded as a sign that they understood.

Sanji had just healed from nosebleed, kicked Zoro away from Nami as he offered to carry her into kitchen. Zoro got up and attacked back the cook with his swords. Nami smiled at the fighting pair. Finally no one from Zoro and Sanji carried her cause she didn't felt any pain on her thigh so she could walk on her own.

At kitchen, Sanji had prepared the meals. Franky and Brook choosed to sat on the bench, chatting. The cook served the ladies first before the boys.

"Here you go, my lovely ladies!" (S)

"Thank you, Sanji-san," (R) ; "Yeah, thanks too Sanji-kun," (N)

"Everything for you, my angels," he twirled over the women with hearty-eye.

"Idiot," Ussop and Zoro grumbled.

"Yeah! Swanjwi albways bheing han idhioet!" Luffy commented with mouth full of meats. His hands stretched everywhere. Sanji just ignored them and served more foods. The dinners' atmosphere was noisy as usual.

Brook came to behind Nami before asked her, "Nami-san, when would we arrive at Uta Island?" his question made the other a bit tense. They knew Sagara had waited Nami there.

Nami blinked a little, "about 1 or 2 more days," she answered calmly and back to her plate. Her face wasn't show an emotion, just calm face. Her nakama relaxed a bit after looked at her calm. Chopper had told them not to ask about that day temporarily. So they stayed silent.

"You never asked it before. Something happen?" Robin was a bit curious.

"Nothing, Robin-san. I just want to do something on that island?" (B)

"Do something?" (C) ; "What's that?" (U) ; the other including Nami gave him a look.

"Do this," Brook asked their curiousity as he showed them a poster.

"SINGING COMPETITIONS!" All yelled except Brook.

"Yes, guys. I should come this event a day before audition. It's about 4 days," He answered calmy.

"So you will take part of the competition?" (R) ; Brook nooded his head.

"That's not a suprise after all since you are the Soul King," Sanji retorted.

"Yeah! You will win easily!" Luffy added happily.

Brook shook his head bone as he reacted, "No guys, I won't be the one of singing contestant," His friend gave puzzle face. "I had invite as a judgment or jury," he continued.

Their eyes became large in amazement. Luffy and Chopper jumped from their seat excitedly. Robin, Franky and Sanji smirked evilly as they exchange look. "So this is it," they thought. And the other just amused at the skeleton.

"So, Brook-san," Robin broke the atmosphere as she asked Brook. "Who will you suggest to join that competition?" smiled as she stole a look to the navigator.

Nami was taken back at the older woman look. 'No..no...no...don't say they have plan this." She said to herself.

The skeleton faced Robin, "I offer Nami-san," he stretch his bone to Nami who had buried her face against her palms. She shook her head, 'No way.'

Brooks' words made the other (except the three and Zoro) shocked. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop yelled at the same time, "NAMI CAN SING!"

Brook nooded as he explained, "Yes, guys. I found out one year ago right after we had arrived at Raftel and before Zoro-san met Hawk-eye. We had trained together to improved her singing."

The Captain pouted a little at the Navigator, "Why you didn't told us, Nami?!" he slammed his fist on the table, made Nami jerked her head up and face the upset Luffy.

Chopper also frowned as he joined Luffy, "Yeah, Nami! Why?"

"I..." before she answered them, Zoro cut her off.

"You can give her punishment for not telling us," he rested his cheek on his right palm. He grinned evilly to the orangehaired woman.

"WHAT?!" she snapped and glared at the firstmate. She wanted to smack his face. They knew, Luffy always listened to that man's opinion.

Luffy thought a moment and then grinned widely, "Yes! You've got punishment, Nami!"

"But, Luffy..." her complaint was cut off.

"You have to sing in front of us and join that competition!" Luffy ordered Nami. Before she could complained more, her nakama added the statement, "CAPTAIN'S ORDER!" Luffy laughed hardly.

Nami gave up and asked for Brooks' help. He nooded excitedly. Nami asked the rest what song they want. They asked Luffy to choose the song. Brook gave them the song list. The captain looked carefully one by one. He choosed 3 songs and gave it Brook, grinned happily. His nakama still didn't knew what songs Luffy had chosen.

SHP's crew move to lawn deck. They took their own seat. Nami took the requests from Brook who had walked to sat in front of his piano. She sat on the stool which had prepared by the shipwright, on her front had standing a microphone. Brook started playing the piano as Nami listened the music carefully. And then she started singing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Song: Memories by Maki Otsuki ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They gave them a big applause as they finished. "More! More! More!" All shouted excitedly. Nami stood up from her stool. She nooded her head to Brook and asked Franky's help. The cyborg made a pose before join the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Song: What The Hell by Avril Lavigne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy, Chopper and Ussop danced together. "Once More!"

This time, Nami dragged Robin with them. She shocked as shook her head. "You just backing vocal, Robin. Don't worry," Nami assured her. Robin nooded happily.

"Are you ready?!" Nami asked excitedly. She had forgot her nervousness. The four started the last song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Song: 22 by Taylor Swift ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, they shouted happily to their navigator. Clasped their hands and jump. Nami bowwed her head and said thanks. After that, they went to their room to sleep. Except for the Navigator who asked Luffy to take the night watch. She wanted to be alone that time and didn't feel tired or sleep yet. Luffy then asked Chopper first if it was okay. The reindeer nooded his head. The Captain accepted her request.

"Call us if you need something. Ok, Nami?" Luffy said before entered his quarter.

Nami nooded her head excitedly. Robin came out from Women's quarter, brought a thick blanket and the book. She gave the stuffs to Nami. "Thanks, Robin. And have fun you two." Her voice was a bit whisper. Robin just chuckled and waved her hand to Nami. She waved back and climbed the ladder to the crows nest.

In the men's quarter, all SHP boys except Franky and Sanji had on their own bed. Franky accompany Robin in the women's quarter while Sanji made some low-fat snacks and hot drinks for Nami. Luffy sat on his bed crossed leg, his palm on his toes. Chopper and Ussop lied on their side face the middle beds. Brook still stood again the middle beds while Zoro sat up next to him.

"This is your chance, Zoro! Don't waste it!" Luffy started the topic. He wanted to help Zoro confessed his feeling to Nami. So he called all men in the ship to help too.

"What if she didn't love me back?" Zoro looked at his feet.

"All you have to do is try and try," Ussop added. He rest his chin on his soft pillow.

Zoro didn't react. He just keep his mouth shut.

"I think, she like you Zoro." That was Chopper's words. His head looked up to the young reindeer. He continued, "I saw that when we fed each other on sickbay. She looked so happy." Luffy and Ussop smiled at the young doctor then the swordsman. Brook just listened the younger boys' talking. Zoro openned his mouth, replied Chopper words.

"You could say that, Chopper." He stopped a moment, "But, what should I do to start it? There's no reason why I have come to her now."

Before Ussop answered him, the door openned. Sanji came into the room, put off his coat and loose his tie. "I have prepared something for Nami-san in the kitchen table. You can use it as a reason." Zoro just stared blankly at his statement. "Don't just sit there! Go get her, now!" he shouted on Zoro's face.

The first mate was a bit back away before straighten his body. The four looked at Sanji with wide eyes. Zoro got up from the bed and went off the room. They stared at his movement in silent. A couple of second later, they broke into joy.

"Nice idea, Sanji!" Luffy patted Sanji's back excitedly. Sanji just smirked then went up to his bed. The four also joined him into deep sleep. They hoped they would got good news tomorrow morning.

* * *

I still preparing chapter 5. It will ZoNa coversation. Please your review

Thanks so much

-PJ


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 : YOU

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B), YUNA (Y)

**New Chapter! Check it out.**

* * *

A muscular man rubbed the back of his head as he was heading to kitchen to take whatever Sanji had made to Nami. He opened the door, crossed the room and took a tray of a plate of cookies and a glass of hot chocolate. He went out and pulled the door closed with his right foot. Carefully, he climbed up to the crows nest.

In the crows nest, Nami sat on the bench over the wall with book in her hand. She flipped the paper with her index finger to the next page. There was a thick blanket on her lap cover the legs. She sighed heavily when reached the last page. Closed the book and placed it next to her.

Nami had speak with Yuna while sleeping. They talked in Nami's dream. Yuna told her why she needed her help. Like Yuna's said at first, Nami had chosen by Nature as the next normal human Avatar. Nami could help to took off the Dark Avatar from Yuna's soul so that it could destroyed easily. But first, she should faced Yuna's lover, Sagara.

Yuna believed Sagara had develop his research about Dark Avatar. But Nami still didn't know how to faced him. All she knew that Sagara would killed after saw her. Nami had read Robin's books, maybe there was any information. But she found nothing. At least, Nami should known Sagara's power. So that they could take him down before he could attacked.

Nami looked at her lap, her hand was on her side as the palms against the seat. "If you wanted my help, you should give some information about him," she said to herself or correctly to someone inside her body.

"What do you want to know, dear?" a soft voice came to her ears. It was Yuna's.

"What should I do to help you? What kind of power Sagara had?" she asked as closed her eyes. She used low tone.

"You have to train your body and soul. Improve your fighting skill. Practice about how to control the four elements. And then you will know how to take my soul back to my own body. That power will speak to you. And..." Yuna stopped a moment and continued, "about Sagara's power, he was just a normal vampire. His speed was faster than monster three. His sense, ears and eyes were 300% stronger than normal human. Like other vampires, nothing special."

Nami breathed lightly, "I'm glad. But..." opened her eyes slowly, "How am I suppose to train? I still don't know about Avatar or whatever it was. And you just make me more confuse" Her voice a bit loud.

"I'm sorry. I just followed the nature. But don't worry, Nami-dear. My guards will come here and help you to learn your new power," Yuna assured Nami

"How about Sagara?" Nami asked.

"I will try to talk to him. If he would rage to you, I'm sure that my guards would stop him too." Yuna assured Nami. "For this time, please keep it to yourself."

Nami nodded, "I think it's enough," she sighed. She held the position and even didn't listened that someone had climbed and push the door up.

Zoro was about reached the hatch door. Suddenly he heard Nami talked with someone. Wasn't she alone there? He pooped the head, searched the Navigator. His gaze stopped at someone looked like asleep. 'She is alone. Who was talking with her?' he wondered.

Zoro entered, crossed the room after close the door. He placed the tray on the bench as took seat a few inches next to Nami. 'Is she sleeping?' he thought. He waved his left hand in front of her face. But no respond. So he decided to talk.

"Hey," a low rumbling voice called Nami. She jerk her head and look at her side, a bit shock. But relaxed when she saw a person she had known. She gave him an annoying face.

"What are you doing here, baka?" She snapped as crossed her arms over chest.

"Nothing, just want to give something the cook has make to warm your watch." Zoro replied as he looked away faced the window.

"Sanji-kun? Wow.. he usually brought it by himself. It's strange." She tapped her chin with her finger, grinned a bit.

He shrugged, "Dunno, maybe he is sick."

"Probably" (N)

"I heard you talked to someone," he turned to faced her again. "Who?"

Nami looked away, 'what should I say? Should I tell him about it?' she wondered.

Zoro saw at the woman who had confused face, "Nami?" she turned her head.

"I was just..." her voice a bit tremble, "speak to Yuna." Zoro eye became widen. "I asked her about Sagara and Avatar. I can't find anything from this book so the only way is ask Yuna. That's all." She shrugged.

"You can speak with her?" Zoro still didn't believe what he had heard, "But how? Did she make you rage before, right?"

"That's true because I rejected her soul. So that her vampire side took my body. If only I accept her at first, I wouldn't become crazy." She explained.

"So now she has in your body?" Nami nooded her head, "Why was she choose you?" he wanted to know more.

"Yuna said that I was chosen by nature. I am the next avatar who would able separate the Dark Avatar from her soul and help her back to her own body." She sighed.

"And you accept it?" (Z)

"I don't have another choice," She shrugged. "Let's stop talk about that." Nami returned her gaze to window. "And don't tell anyone yet."

"Mmm...Ok," he was a bit confused but obey her. He didn't wanna make her stress even more.

They sat next to each other silently. No one started to talk. Nami folded her knees in front of her chest, her hands held them. She rested her chin on top of them. Beside, Zoro had unsheated his swords from his sash and placed them on the bench. He crossed his arm over his chest.

'I guess, It's time to tell her', he thought a moment before spoke to Nami. Zoro turned his head, "Nami.." She gave him a questioning look. "Do you still ... love ... Luffy?" he asked her as a red tint appeared from his cheeks.

Nami bliked a little and smiled. She shook her head as she spoke, "I guess it has lessen than before," she sighed a bit, "I just realized that he just like my little brother and he looked me like his older sister."

Zoro smiled back, "Glad, you has healing your feeling. You are the strongest woman I've ever met." Nami a bit shocked at his confession. He noticed her shocked face and looked away. Hid his red face from her. Nami giggled.

"Thank you, Zoro~" her sweet voice only made Zoro's face became redden. He never felt more embarass like this, actually he always managed to stay cool in front of women. Couldn't he hid his true expression in front of her? He was a greatest swordsman, right! So why only Nami could made him felt so weak? Zoro shook his thought to vanish his red face.

Nami took a cookie and bite it a half. She offered a half to Zoro. "Open up," she said in soft tune. She grinned like a cat.

"You know, I didn't like sweet, Woman." He replied her with annoyed look.

"You have to taste before complain. Eat it!" now she ordered him.

"Bossy witch!" he complained but opened his mouth. Let Nami shoved the cookie to his mouth. He bit it and realized the taste was not too sweet.

"See... It's not that bad." She smiled sweetly. Zoro just answered her with grunt.

They ate the cookies for several minutes silently. Nami drank her hot chocolate. She offered her glass in front of Zoro's face. He accepted and drank it directly. He handed it back to her. She place the glass on the bench. Nami looked at his calm face. He always had that facial in every state even in battlefield.

Nami realized that Zoro had at her side when she need a company. He was as same as Luffy but he was more mature than Luffy. Her childish captain should be suggest to ate more meat if she was sad. But Zoro would stayed with her in silent. He would let her get out of her emotion. He would try to understand her feeling eventhough without a word.

Suddenly, Nami remembered a question in her mind to the swordsman for so long. "So...Zoro." her voice made the firstmate face her as his eyebrow lifted up. "Do you have a woman you loved except Kuina?"

Zoro froze a little but try to calm, "Of..of course I have. What do you think I am?"

"Gay, probably." She replied innocently.

His eye twitched in annoyance after heard 'that' word. "I AM NOT GAY!" he said it out loud.

"Relaxed, Roronoa. I just speculate cause you never shown any interest at woman even Robin and me." She told him calmly.

"But it doesn't mean I am a gay. I was a NORMAL MAN!" he growled and stomped the bench with his fist.

Nami laughed hardly, "Ok.. ok..don't get angry. Yes, you are A MAN. A TRULY MAN." she winked and stuck her tongue out. "So who was that woman?"

Zoro backed away, rest his back against the bench before answered her, "I have no reason to tell it."

"Come on, Zoro~! You have known about me." She pleaded as she grabbed his right arm made him stiffen.

Zoro looked at her large brown eyes. They always made him gave up. He took a deep breath, "It's...YOU." he looked away with frown on his face.

Nami froze, her eyes widen, her palms slipped from Zoro's arm. She stared at him with mouth hanged open. She leaned on her side against the bench. Zoro turned his gaze to the silent navigator. She just froze there and didn't move. Would she hate him? Or angry?

Nami closed her mouth and curved her lips. Suddenly, she smiled to him, "Why didn't you tell it sooner?"

Zoro dropped his gaze to his hand, "I was...afraid you woul...rejected me." He didn't expect she would accept his feeling easly. It only made his heart beat faster.

"You think so?" he nodded and now his good eye fixed on her face.

Nami lifted her left hand, touched his face tenderly. Zoro looked her in the eye. Her eyes showed happiness. He felt Nami brought her body closer to him until her knee touched his. He couldn't move his body because her spell made him frozen.

Nami brought her hands up and circled them around his neck. She hugged Zoro, rest her head on his shoulder. Her smile never leave from her face. Instictly, Zoro lifted both of his hands. Settled them on her back as he brought her closer, tightened their embrace.

"I knew that was you. You make me feel better quickly and realized that you are the right man for me," he heard her whispered. He smiled at her words. He breathed against her ear, he also could feel Nami's breath against his skin. Her small body in his arms felt so warm and soft. They stayed like that for several minutes in silence.

Nami lifted her head from his shoulder, tilted her head. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Moved her arms from his neck up to touched his cheeks again. He closed his eye as she stroked his face. He lifted a hand to touch her arm. He rested his forehead against hers. Slowly, he open his eyes and met her soft gaze. Her smile never left from her beautiful face.

Nami closed her eyes as she brought her lips closer to his lips. Closing his eye as her lips closer, he parted his lips and kissed her. He moved his hand down her waist and lifted her up onto his lap, straddling him. He tightened his embrace. He could feel her body getting hot under his touch. Nami's palms trailed down, touched his chest firmly and up to his neck. Locking her arms around it. They brushed each other lips, slowly. Nami broke the kiss and smiling as she stared into his eye. "I love you, Zoro."

Zoro smiled, "I love you too, Nami." He kissed her forehead and let her head rested at his chest. He kissed her hairs as he felt her lips touched his chest. Nami looked up to him and Zoro lowered his head. They repeated the kiss. Their kiss became sensual and wild. Zoro left her lips and now attacking her neck, made her head thrown back. She moved her face to his ear, licking it made the swordsman shivered. Zoro groaned against her skin. Nami's hands massaged his chest tenderly, then snaked to his back to brought his body closer.

Zoro's hand on her waist and the other around her shoulder while his lips brushed her skin. Nami's hands cupped his face again and pressed her lips with his hungrily. Expressed their hidden feeling for long ago. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand stroke her covered skin. She licked his bottom lips and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Zoro parted his lips and let her tongue touch his. Their tongue fighted to taste each other mouth.

Without broke the kiss, Zoro pushed Nami's body so that she lied flat on the bench. His hand slipped under her shirt to feel her soft skin. Nami's hands touched his shoulders, give a massages and move down to untie his sash. As the sash loosened, Zoro broke the kiss for a moment to remove his yukata before claimed her mouth again. Nami's hands crossed over her belly, reached the bottom of her shirt. She took it off before accepted his mouth more and more. She didn't wear any pants or skirt, so now she was only on her undergarments. Nami's hands played with waistband of Zoro's pants before pull it down. He brought his hand to her back, reached the knot and unhook her bra. Slowly, his lips parted from her lips. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her to make sure she wouldn't regret their action.

Nami gave him sweet smile and nooded slowly, "make me yours, Zoro." She reached her last garment to pull it off from her creamy legs. Zoro helped her before took off his boxer. Now both of them were completely exposed, continued their intimidate.

Robin uncrossed her arms and opened her eyes amusely. She smiled to her side and gave her lover a wink.

"So they done it?" Franky asked her as he grinned.

"Indeed," Robin rested her head on his large chest. Caressing his skin.

"I'm glad, they are together now," he smiled to his lover. Franky kissed a top of her head. "It's late. You should sleep, darling," he touched her chin so she could look at his face.

"Actually, I didn't feel tired yet. But your warm body make my body relaxed. Perhaps, it will help me to sleep," she touched his blushed cheek.

Franky couldn't hold his grin and kissed her forehead, let her body rested on him. He rubbed her back and shoulder. His free hand moved to her exposed belly, make a circle move. Robin put her palms against his hand on her belly, followed his move. Their smile grew bigger. A couple of minutes later, Robin's eyes became heavy. Slowly she closed her eyes while enjoying Franky massages. Several second later, she slept peacefully. Franky rested his chin on top of her head, closed his eyes too. Then he began snore quietly.

Nami felt sun's heat touch her exposed skin. She opened her eyelids and met a broad chest. Recollected her minds about the night, she smiled and looked up at his lover. Now she was completely Zoro's. She reached his ear, "morning," her voice made him stir before open his good eye. He yawned a little before replied her, "morning," he smiled and peck her nose. They got up from the bench, stretch their muscle and got dressed.

Nami collected the books which throw on the floor while Zoro cleaned the mess. He go out first after give a quick peck on Nami's lips, brought the tray to the kitchen. Nami followed him, brought her blanket and books. She saved the stuffs to her quarter while Zoro headed to the kitchen.

Sanji had preparing breakfast when Zoro went in. The blonde man glanced at his direction before return to the stove. The swordsman crossed the room and put the tray on the sink silently. Without said a word, he left the cook alone there. He even didn't noticed the cook's smirk. 'Mission complete,' he mumbled.

Luffy rushed out from men's quarter after his nose smelled something good from the kitchen. Franky who had got up early, watched the young captain from the helm. Ussop ran after Luffy follow by Chopper. Brook appeared behind the three to join them. They passed Zoro and waved their hands. He just replied with a nod. Brook stopped in front of Zoro, "Did you see Nami's panties, Zoro-san?" before Zoro could answered a lady shoe landed hard on his bone head. He heard the door of women's quarter closed hardly. He smirked and the skeleton laughed. Zoro moved into his quarter to change his messy clothes.

In woman's quarter, Nami noticed Robin make a circle over her stomach, she was smiling. She sat on her bed facing Robin. "Did your belly hurt, Robin?" she gave the older woman a concern look.

Robin shook her head, still smiling. "No, Nami. I'm fine."

Nami's face puzzled but suddenly brighten, "You're pregnant?!" Robin nooded her head, happily. Nami hugged her but make sure didn't crush her belly. Robin returned her hug. After changed, they heard Sanji yelled about breakfast. They moved out from the room, join the other. Today the women on the ship found their new happiness.

In the kitchen, Franky had saved a seat to Robin beside him. She walked to him and sat there. Zoro was infront of Franky looked at Nami's direction, smirked. She replied him with a wink. They kept their new relationshi but didn't hid it. The crew would notice it sooner or later without they speak it out loud. Nami took a seat next to Chopper who had sat beside Zoro. Luffy and Ussop on the edge of the table facing each other. Brook sat between Robin and Luffy.

Sanji filled the table with some food especially meats. The man took the food and fill their plate quickly but Luffy's hands was faster than them. They protected their own plates, knock away Luffy's hand that wanted to reach their foods. Robin giggled under her hand as she sprouted 4 arms to grab another food. It was her second plate. The crew except Franky and Nami looked at her direction, mouth hanged open.

"Robin-san, you are eating so much foods than usual. It's weird," Brook spoke.

"Shut up, Perveted Skeleton! Robin-chan can eat as much as she wants." Sanji snapped the skeleton before spoke to Robin, "Don't mind him, Robin-chan." She gave him sweet smile as she ate again.

"But really Sanji, Robin ate too much." Ussop commented. The cook gave him a death glare make the sniper gulped.

"And now she was a bit fat!" Luffy added Ussop's words innocently. Sanji kicked Luffy's head.

"Robin-chan is not FAT, you shitty rubber head captain!" he yelled at his captain.

Robin and Nami just chuckled at them. Franky grinned widely while Zoro only shrugged, ignored them.

"Sanji's right. Robin is not fat. She is just pregnant, Luffy." It was their ship doctor who talked innocently.

"PREGNANT!" Luffy, Ussop, Sanji shouted at the same time. Robin giggled.

"Aw! Don't make that face boys! You think I'm not SUPER to give a SUPER baby for Robin?" Franky lifted his sunglasses.

"Yohohoho! That was unexpect," Brook commented it.

Nami, Chopper and Zoro just amused. They congratulated the happy couple. Luffy claimed the baby as a new member. Franky gave him a thumbs up and nodded from Robin. Ussop and Sanji shook at Luffy announcement.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for review and reading my story.**

**Please tell me if this story get bored. I will try my best again and again.**

**On the next chapter, they will arrive at UTA island. Nami will be a singing contestant. Please give me your opinion what song would be the best for Nami to sing. Thank you so much guys.**

**-PJ**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 : HIM

Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B), YUNA (Y)

Thanks for your support. I have finished this chapter. Will Nami win the competition and meet Sagara? Well, let's find out.

Hope you like and enjoy it.

The next day, Straw Hat Pirates finally arrived at UTA island. Luffy decided to make a group to stock up and find information. First, Sanji and Luffy would stock the food supplies. Second, Franky and Ussop searched another tools for ship while Robin went to the town library. Third, Brook and Nami was going to the competition location. Chopper discovered the medical plants alone on the nearest woods from ship. Zoro was guard the Sunny.

The third group went off first, Nami gave a quick peck on Zoro's cheek before walked down the ladder followed by Brook. They stared at the lovely moment and suddenly broke in joy. Zoro just smirked and went to his training room. Next the first group followed by the third group. Chopper waved his hooves to them before rushed into the woods. Zoro moved down from crows nest, he brought his dumbells and started to morning workout.

After walked in 30 minutes, Brook and Nami reached the large bar where held the competition. Brook showed the registration table, Nami nodded before moved there. He excused himself to meet the committees leave her on the queue line. She went to the woman on the registration table. She has long darkbluehaired and there was a white small bandana on her hair. Her clothes was casual, just black tanktop and long jeans. She smiled to Nami.

"Welcome, sweety. My name is May. What's yours?" she asked politely.

"Nami, thank you." Nami bowed her head. "How much the cost?

"It's free," May handed a paper and pen to her, "Please fill this registration form first. Then I will explain the rule."

Nami accepted the stuff and started writing. May waited and help her patiently. She handed back the form to her. After that, she gave Nami a pin with number 15 on it.

"That's your registration number. You are luck because we only take 20 people to participate." She explained to Nami.

"Thank you. So what will I do next?" Nami asked her back.

"You can back home. The competition will held tomorrow night after dinner. It's about 7 or 8 o'clock. No rules about the dresscode. Juries would called your number to perfome in front of them. They will only take 3 winners," May explained.

"I get it. Thanks," Nami thanked her.

"You're welcome, Miss Nami. Anything else?" She asked her, smiling.

"My friend want to see me. Do they allowed?" she grinned.

May nodded her head before replied, "Of course, Miss Nami. They can."

Nami thanked her again and excuse herself. She sat on the bar, drinking orange juice as she waited for Brook.

A pair of dark eyes watched her, smirked darkly. 'Gotcha.' He thought. His eyes never leave her creature since Nami left the ship. He disappeared in the dark to his hidden place, planning.

Nami looked behind her, she felt someone watch her. Her eyes scanned the surrounding bar. Most of the them was pirates, no sign of marines. She sighed lightly before back to her drink. She had asked the bartender about Sagara, but they never heard the name. He just explained that there was man come here about 5 months ago. People called him Kyosuke. But nothing suspicious about him. He was just normal people. Nami thanked the bartender and ordered another drink.

On the other side of town, Robin had found the library. She waved to the other two. "We'll pick you before dinner," Franky said that after kiss her forehead. He and Ussop went to buy some tools for ship. Robin scanned the library and find some interesting books. She placed them on the table, wrote anything important into her notepad. She hoped that would help Nami's case.

Robin also asked the woman with brownhaired who was the Librarian about Sagara. Her answer was as same as the bartender Nami had asked. Robin listened her carefully, keep it into her brain before put into her pad. She thanked the librarian and checked the books again. Of course, Sagara wasn't stupid. He wouldn't use his true name since he was a wanted man. He should use a fake name, wear wigs or else to hid his identity. Probably, the man who they called Kyosuke could be Sagara. She would discuss it with the other. Perhaps, they got another information.

Suddenly, Robin's thought was interupt by the door, someone entered the library. That man used a sunglasses which hang on his head and black coat. His short-silverhaired covered by black cap. He remove his coat and cap, put it on coat-hanger. He greeted the librarian before search some books. That woman had called him as Kyosuke. Robin's eyes widened but try not make them suspicious. Her eyes backed to her book on the table, she kept her ears to them. That man passed behind her, walked calmly. His facial was blank, but his skin was very pale white. Maybe he was sick or whatever.

Kyosuke knew, that darkhaired woman was watching him intensely. He tried to stay calm. He didn't know who she was and uninterest in her. He ignored her gaze by reading a book. Without removing his eyes from the book, he moved to sat on bench near the bookcase. He crossed his legs, hold the book with his left hand while the other flip to the next page.

Robin no longer gave her attention to him, her eyes focused on her book now. Maybe he was just like another people in this island. Nothing to worried. She continued her research until Franky pick her.

Zoro stared them leave the ship. He trusted the perveted skeleton to keep Nami safe. And he believed Nami could take care herself. She was his strong woman. His good eye scanned the island concernly. He could feel something dark from there. He knew that vampire man waiting for Nami. But seems like, he wondered that vampire wouldn't show his face today. He continued his workout, clear his mind.

Three hours later, Chopper went out from the woods. There are some kind of plants on his sack. He climbed up the ladder. He greeted Zoro who was doing push ups on the front deck. Zoro stopped his movement, nodded at the youngdoctor before continued. Chopper entered his sickbay, put the plant beside his desk.

Sanji and Luffy was also come back with a waggon of meats and fruits. Luffy waved his hand to Zoro. He just finished his workout. After wiped his sweat, he helped them to bring the waggon onto the ship. Sanji place the foods into kitchen as he start preparing dinner.

Franky had pick Robin in the library with Ussop. The three walked back to the ship. On the way back, they met Brook and Nami. Nami came to Robin's side, they shared the information they've got. Suprisingly, they all have got same information. They thought probably Sagara still hid somewhere. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Sunny. Luffy and Chopper greeted them. Sanji twirled to the ladies from kitchen, he still used his apron. Zoro watched their arrival from the crows nest. 'Seems like nothing bad happen,' he thought, gladly.

They entered the kitchen, enjoying dinner. The ladies sat on the bench, still discussing their research while the boys were fighting for foods. Sanji brought some foods and drinks for the ladies.

"Have you found any information, guys?" Nami's voice interupted their fighting. They thought a moment before shook their head. Nami rubbed her temple, control her temper. She moved to the young doctor. "Did you find something in the woods, Chopper?"

"Nothing special, Nami. I just..." he thought a moment, "found some of the hot-bloods animals were dead. At first, I wondered it was because of hunter or another animal attacks. After examined one of them, I know that they were die because of blood lost. Like something had suck until they dried. I saw a bitten scar on the neck."

Nami gasped followed by Ussop who had pale face. Luffy and Zoro made a serious face. The other just shocked, wondered probably it was him. Vampires was consumed blood especially human blood. Chopper frowned.

"Perhaps, the intruder would like to taste animals' blood before ours." Robin spoke calmly. Nami, Chopper, Ussop and Brook paled and scream in fear.

"Oh wait! I have no blood! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed at his own joke. Nami hit his bone with Clima-Tact.

"Stop make some creepy words, Robin." Nami placed her fists in front of her mouth. Robin giggled. Luffy laughed hardly and Franky winked at her. Chopper shook Ussop's body, who had faint. Zoro just smirked. They continued their dinner after Sanji suggested to talk it later. After dinner, they went to sleep except Ussop who had watch duty.

The next day, Nami and Robin went off to boutique in the town after lunch. Sanji followed them happily. Luffy, Ussop, Franky, Zoro and Chopper inspected the woods. They wanted examined the animals again. Brook guarded the ship.

In the town, Nami stopped her track after felt a dark aura come from the big tree on her left. She glanced to the tree quickly, up and down. Robin noticed that, "Nami?" she asked the navigator.

Nami turned her head back to Robin, "yes."

"Something wrong?" Robin stepped forward.

"I felt something strange," Nami replied. Her eyebrows wrinkled.

"Well, I do." Robin told her, "we should go back as soon as possible."

Nami nodded her head before start walked to the boutique. She dragged Sanji who had fawn over women in the town.

In the woods, they found what had Chopper told them. Most of the beasts had died, their bodies dried. The SHP even didn't smell any blood from the beasts. Chopper sniffed and smell nothing except the woods and animals dead body. Luffy asked the reindeer, "Is it ok if I bring this animal to the ship?"

"What for, Luffy?" Chopper asked back.

"For our DINNER!" He exclaimed with big grin. The other sweatdroop and collapsed on the ground. "What? They're meat after all." Luffy tilted his head, confused.

"You always think about meat!" Ussop shook his head. Luffy just grinned widely.

Chopper brushed his cheek, "You can Luffy. But we should left the head and neck."

"No problem!" He faced his firstmate, "Zoro, cut them!"

Zoro answered him with grunt before cut the animals' neck. Franky and Ussop collected the animals. Each of them brought 2 animals except Luffy who dragged 3 animals dead body. They got back to the ship. Nami, Sanji and Robin had on the ship when they arrived. The ladies sat on their lawn chair, chatting. The cook should be in the kitchen, preparing their meal. Brook sat on the railing, sipping the cup of tea.

The boys from the woods dragged the meats to kitchen. "Sanji, cook them! I'm hungry!" Luffy ordered.

"Aye, shitty captain!" The cook answered him, irritated.

After dinner, Brook excused himself, went off first to the bar. Nami went to her room to get change. She wore white tanktop and short jeans with brown belt. She didn't use her orange sandals but white highboots which she bought today. Her hair tied in braids ponytail. She heard the door knocked, "Come in," she answered. Maybe that was Robin but why she should knock first. It was also her room. The door opened, a sound of heavy boots step forward her. Nami smiled, knowing the boots belonging. She placed the brush on her make-up table. The figure came behind her, wrapped her waist with his arms. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "They have been waiting for you. Let's go."

Nami spun around, face her swordsman. Smiling softly before kissed his nose. They walked out from the room. Their nakama had stood beside the railing, ready to go. They left Sunny after make sure the placed was safe for their ship. "We'll back as soon as possible, Sunny! Stay safe!" Franky spoke.

They crossed the road and reach the bar. They spotted Brook who asked about panties to women randomly. They shook their head at the skeleton's behaviour. Brook saw them and bowed his bones. He brought them to the large round table for 10 people. Brook permitted to sat on Juries' chair. There were two more juries, a woman named Melody and a man named Howl. A medium size of stage stood infront of them. People started filled the bar as one of the Jury called the first contestant.

Finally, Brook called Nami's number. She moved from her seat, went up to the stage. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper was shouting her name while the other smiled at her to encouraged. "You can do it Nami!" She stood in front of standing microphone. After introduced herself, she nodded at the band to started the music.

~~~~~~~~Song: Diamonds by Rihanna~~~~~~~~

She bent down her head and said thank you as she had finished. All juries gave her standing applauses. She bowed her head once again before walk down from the stage, back to her nakama. Luffy and Chopper crushed her with tight hugs. She sat beside Zoro, leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm on her waist. They looked another contestant performance.

Nami and Robin shocked a bit when Jury called the last contestant. The name was Kyosuke, the man had Robin seen at library. Zoro felt Nami's body tense after heard the name. He touched her arm and squeezed it. She looked up at his calm face, smiled sweetly. After his touch, her body relaxed back.

Kyosuke started singing a song by James Arthur, Impossible. His voice was deep but soft and a bit hoarse, hipnotized the audience even juries stood before he finished the song to give big applauses. He bowed his head. With calm face and cold eyes, he step down from the stage. He peeped at Nami before sat back at his seat one table beside their table.

Nami felt his eyes on hers, but just ignored it. She focused her attention to the stage. The juries still discussed the winner. Ten minutes later, the three juries stood on the stage. Luffy and Chopper shouted to them, "Hurry up! Name the winner?!"

"Yohohohoho! Seems like you guys very impatience. So do I! My heart beats so fast although I have no heart! Skull joke! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed hard. The audience followed his laugh. The two other jury was sweatdrops. His crewmates rubbed their forehead except Robin who giggled and Luffy laugh, put his hands on hips.

"We start with the third place..." Melody paused, "Anna!" the gold longhaired woman with red dress walked up to the stage. Sanji got nosebleed after seeing her. Franky grabbed his foot before he could fly away.

"Pervert," Zoro mumbled.

"Indeed," Ussop agreed.

"The second place..." now it was Howl's turn, "Nami!" Nami gave apologetic face before step up to the stage.

"If Nami isn't the first place, then who?" Chopper asked curiously.

"I guess, I know who." the archeologist answered.

"Who?" Luffy joined.

"Probably, the last man," Sanji light up his cigarette after healed from nosebleed.

"The last man?" Ussop tilted his head, "Oh... Kyosuke?!" Sanji nodded.

Franky and Zoro glaced each other, shrugged.

"And the first place is..." Brook's voice rang in their ears, "Kyosuke-san! Yohohoho!"

The audience especially women shouted his name and jumped happily. Kyosuke passed the SHP crew, step up to the stage. He stood on Nami's left side. He stole a look, but look away quickly before she noticed. The juries gave them the money price. The third got one million beli, second got 3 million beli and the first got 5 million beli

Nami and Brook walked down from the stage, approach their friend. "I'm sorry, guys. I just get second place." Nami grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright, Nami. You've done your best." Robin smiled at her.

Luffy came to her side and patted her back, "You're the best for us, Nami!" give her a wide grin. The other grinned and nodded happily.

After that, SHP crew went back to Sunny including Brook. He, Franky, Robin walked out first, behind them was Sanji, Ussop, and Luffy. The three brought the briefcase of the money. Chopper who on Zoro's shoulder and Nami were the last. Nami felt someone watch her again like before. Her step stopped before turned her body, searching the intruder. But she found nothing. Zoro saw Nami stop walking. He followed her gaze, he could feel a pair of eyes on them. He closed his eye, use his haki but he still couldn't find the person. Chopper confused as he look at Zoro and Nami.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Chopper's small voice called her back. She turned her body to them again but her eyes still scanning the bar. The other crew looked at behind them after hear him. They gave a questioning look.

"Nothing. Let's go back," her eyes back to the other. Nami grabbed Zoro's hand, hold it tight. They started walk again back to Sunny.

As they reached the Sunny, they heard a voice called, "Hey, you!"

The crew turned their head to person about 3 meters behind them. His face hid in the tree's shadow.

"Yes, you! The orangehaired woman!" He continued without move.

Nami pointed her index finger to her nose confusely, "me?"

Robin narrowed her eyes to the man, "Is he Kyosuke?" she asked her nakama.

They looked at her and back to the man. He actually wear the same clothes with Kyosuke. The man stepped forward from the shadow, showing his face. Their eyes widened. He was really him, Kyosuke. What did he want from Nami?

Luffy stepped in front of Nami as Zoro pulled her behind him. One arm on his sword. Ussop was gripping his slingshot. The other gave that man death glare. Their captain stood a meter in front of him. "What do you want?" Luffy asked, coldly. Kyosuke chuckled, the SHP raised their eyebrow.

"Don't make that scary face. I just have business with your navigator," he smirked.

"Then you can talk now. Her business is ours too," Zoro spoke darkly. Nami peeked from his shoulder.

"I wanna talk with her. Alone, " he gave them his deep voice.

"We refuse!" Luffy growled.

Kyosuke's face frowned, 'they won't let her talk with me alone,' he thought and his face became calm. "Fine," he turned his gaze back to Nami who had moved from her hiding, stood between Zoro and Sanji. He shoved his hand into his pants pocket, took out a paper. He showed to them, "I heard this woman was inside your body."

Nami gasped, 'how did he know?'. Monster three glared the man, deadly serious. "Who the hell really you are?!" She yelled, fist her palms.

Kyosuke chuckled darkly. Slowly, he lifted his right hand, grab his silverhair. Pull it off from his head, threw somewhere. And then smirked, "Do you recognize me now?"

What do you think for this chapter?

Please read and review

Tell me if this story get bored.

I will try my best again and again

I have to say apologize to Son of Whitebeard, but thanks for your review.

Thanks to Shivisdivis for the song

-PJ


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 : MAKE A DEAL

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B), YUNA (Y), SG (SAGARA), MIHAWK (M), SHANKS (SH)

**Thanks for your support. I have finished this chapter. Check it out.**

**Hope you like and enjoy it.**

* * *

"Did you recognize me, now?" Kyosuke smirked.

"You are..." Nami couldn't continue her words, shocked and face pale.

"SAGARA guy," Franky, Ussop and Brook claimed.

"As I was expect," Robin added, her face paled.

Straw Hat's cracked their knuckles, eyes widened, their face darkened. They saw a man they would meet eventually. And now he was in front of them, probably ready to kill them, especially Nami. But he just stood there, sharpened his eyes on them. Nami tried her best to keep cool, she glared back with lazy eyes although she didn't know how to handle this man.

'please, let me talk to him, Nami-dear,' Yuna's voice reached Nami's ears, whispered.

'I'm not sure he would listen you now. He won't trust me if you use my body and just suspect that is me who talk not you.' She whispered back.

'I guess, you're right. But, I'll lend my power to you if he does something crazy.' (Y)

'Ok' (N)

The other crew couldn't hear their conversation. Their eyes still glared and focused to that vampire man. Chopper and Ussop were shaking.

Sagara opened his mouth, "Give her back, thief." His face became serious, eyes now focused on Nami.

Nami stepped forward, stood beside Luffy. "No, I can't."

He glared, "Why?!" he growled.

Nami crossed her arm over chest, "She has come to me for help. I have no choice expect agree her request. If you don't like it, you can ask her to leave me. Simple," She shrugged. "And for you to know... I DIDN'T ABDUCT HER! she came to me suddenly and make me insane!"She yelled madly.

"Liar! I didn't trust you, Bitch" Sagara told her quickly.

"She's not lying, Vampire Bastard!" Sanji yelled angrier. He bit the cigarette hard.

"How did you know she abducted Yuna-san? You watched it, Vampire-san?" Robin joined them, calmly.

Sagara eyed her, "None of your business, Lady. Don't cover that bitch!" He snapped madly. Robin shut her mouth, tightly. He continued, "Maybe I didn't know how the hell Yuna could be in her body. What I know, she is nothing except a weak and dumb slave." He mocked. Nami's face shocked and darkened. Luffy and the other was grinding their teeth

Zoro put the reindeer down from his shoulder. He moved fast and unsheated one of his swords, pointed it to Sagara's nose, "Say that again and I will cut you!" he threatend. His eye darkened as dark aura came out from his body. Sagara looked to the sword, put it between two fingers. He lowered the sword easly even if Zoro used his full strenght. Zoro gritted his teeth, trying to against that vampire's holding strenght.

With calm face Sagara spoke, "You think, you can take me down with this strong weapon?" he said mockingly, "Dream on!" He lifted Zoro's body to air by the sword. He threw the swordsman only with two finger. Zoro crushed hardly against the big tree. He choked in blood before dropped on the ground, on his stomach.

"ZORO!" Nami and Chopper ran to his direction. Sagara just about to got on their way but Luffy moved infront of him. He hit him hard on Sagara's face, made the vampire back away. Sagara chrouched down, crawled his fingers against the ground to defenced himself. He growled madly. He gave Luffy death glare.

"Get ready!" Luffy's dark voice commanded his crew.

"Aye!" the crew shouted. They moved and stood behind their captain except Robin and Ussop. The two help Nami and Chopper took care of Zoro. The other crew shielded them.

"Looks like, I have to used the hard way," Sagara said as stood up, ran towards them. Luffy and Sanji approched him. Luffy used his gear 2nd while the cook aimed the fiery kicked to his face. The vampire man avoided the attacks easily, Sanji just kicked the air. Luffy shot his stretch arm to his stomach, and he disappeared quickly. He came behind cook, give him a hard punch onto the cook lower back. Then he turned to the pirate king quickly, kick his limb. Luffy's body flung away. The two panted heavily but stood up as fast as they could.

Nami brought up Zoro's body with Chopper's help, who had transform to heavy point. They leaned his body against the tree before examined the injury. She touched his cold cheek, "Hold on, Zoro. Chopper will treat you." She whispered into his ear. She wrapped an arm over his shoulder. Robin came to her side and touched her shoulder, calm her. Franky and Brook stood protectly until they finished treat the firstmate.

"Lie him on stomach and remove his coat. I must examine his back." Chopper said. Nami did what he said with Ussop' help. She put Zoro's head on her lap, brushed his hair back. Zoro grunted a little while the young doctor treated his back. He opened his eye, "Nami," his weak voice called his lover. Nami smiled as she looked down at him.

"Done!" Chopper clapped his hooves.

Zoro lifted his own body, "I'm fine," he looked up at Nami's worried face, smiled. Nami smiled back. Zoro and the other stood up. He moved to join the battle. He took his lying sword on the ground and unsheated the other two. He crossed the swords, aimed them to that vampire.

Captain and Cook combined their attack, directed to his stomach. Everything went in slow motion, he slowly swang his upper body backward to avoid them. Then he grabbed cook's foot and captain's fist. He spun around their body, released his grip and make them fly away. Their body crushed the wall, broke it down. "Luffy! Sanji!" Ussop shouted. He pulled the rubber of slingshot, shot his green plants. Sagara punched them back to the Sniper, made him shrieked and ran away. Sagara sensed another attack come onto his way. He turned quickly, took a step right. He defenced Zoro's swords with his rocky palm. Zoro shocked and back away as Sagara swang his left foot. Franky shot his weapon to Sagara's back, but his instict was very sharp. He rolled fast, put his right palm first then left against the ground. He lie there, face downward. Franky's shoot passed smoothly above his opponent's back.

"Shit!" the cyborg cursed. Sagara smirked widely and stood up firmly. His body even didn't showed a bit exhaustion. He start moved again, gave punch to another crew in lightning speed. Brook used his sword against his punch, but failed. He threw away, his bone body crush Zoro.

"Brook! Zoro!" Chopper shouted in fear, transformed into karate form.

Sagara saw the reindeer hungrily, "Seems like time for dinner, little reindeer." He licked his lips and cased Chopper. The young doctor still didn't noticed his opponent action. He kept aim his punch to the vampire. Nami and Robin had noticed the hunger Sagara, he would suck Chopper's blood. Robin crossed her arm, grew some hands to grab the reindeer's body away from his way. But Sagara realized her action, he stretched an arm to reach Chopper who had pulled back by Robin. Suddenly, his move stopped by something grip his knees. He looked down and eyes widened. The hardened soil grabbed him strongly, made his leg froze. He glared the orangehaired woman. Franky, Robin and Chopper's eyes also grew bigger as they looked at Nami's direction.

Luffy and Sanji moved out from the broken wall. Ussop helped move Brook's body from Zoro, they got up. They wanted about back to the battlefield but suddenly couldn't move. In front of them, the young navigator crouched down on one knee. She smacked her fist again the hard ground. She made the soil move and grabbed Sagara's leg, strongly. Her body surrounded by strong air, her eyes hid behind her hair. Franky grabbed Robin far away from her after caught Chopper. The other five back away a bit, eyes widened and mouth hanged open.

Slowly, Nami got up but didn't make the soil on Sagara's feet dissapear. She lifted her head, face him. The crew gasped after looked at her eyes who had changed from brown into white-light. Nami bent up her elbow, fold three finger while index and middle pointed them to Sagara's body. Now she bent the two finger up and the soil beneath him move up, catch both of his arm. Nami held the fingers, moved her elbow down and make the soil pulled his body down backward. Sagara was lying on the ground with arms and legs pinned. He struggled but it just cracked his bones. He gave up and just lie there, weakly.

"You think Nami will be rage again like before, guys?" Ussop asked his nakama, hid behind the swordsman.

"Let's hope she isn't," their captain said. "At least, she has help us."

"Is this her new power?" Franky knitted his eyebrows.

"Probably," Robin answered.

Zoro saw Nami concernly, 'don't do something stupid, woman,' he said under his breath. They looked as she was approching Sagara. She glanced down at him with her brighten eyes. "Your business was with me, not them! SO STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" She growled. She cupped her right palm, bent up the wrist cause the soil on Sagara's back forced his body to sat up while his hand still pinned on the ground. He gritted his teeth, hold back the pain.

"Since when you could use her power?" Sagara shouted back, ignored her words.

Nami crouched down on one knee, "Since Yuna told me that I was the next Avatar," her nakama except Zoro held their breath. "But now she just lend hers so that I could stop your insanity," She continued. "And because of her, I won't kill you now. But if you dare touch one of them in front of my eyes, I don't care what would happen with you even Yuna." She whispered darkly. Sagara shut his mouth tightly, looked away. Nami stood up, walked back to her nakama. They noticed Nami walked to their direction. They tensed but then relaxed at the smiling Navigator althought her eyes still white-light. Their exhaled lightly and smiled back.

"LET ME GO!" Sagara yelled.

Nami stopped her tracked, frowned. "You guys, go back to Sunny. I'll follow after you soon," She turned around, the air around her rotated faster then before. Luffy and the crew climbed up the ship, watched her from there. Nami stood about 5 meters from them.

'I can't hold it anymore. It's too much,' she spoke to Yuna, as she fighted back her exhausted body. 'This power had sucked off my energies. My body won't move.' Nami hissed to herself, bit her bottom lip.

'I'm sorry, I'll take control of yours,' Yuna whispered.

'...can't" Nami whispered back. If she forced her body to take Yuna's power, Dark Avatar would appear and took control. It would make things worst. Suddenly, the air around her disappear little by little. Her eyes back to normal together with disappearing soil from Sagara's body. Her body gave up and started to fall down. Sagara sat up, hold his left arm with right hand. He gave eyes on Nami. He noticed no movement from her body. He held his smirk. In lightning speed, he grabbed Nami's almost fallen body.

Luffy and the crew saw Nami released her soil grasp from Sagara. Why she take off her hold from him? Was she crazy or want die? They thought. Their confusion answered when she lost her balanced. Monster three rushed to her side, want to grabbed her body. But Sagara beated them. He moved faster then them, brought her up into his cold arm. His hand took her left hand by wrist, move it closer to his mouth. "NAMI!" The SHP crew shouted as they saw the vampire bite her wrist. Nami screamed in pain.

Monster three growled and attacked him. He just laughed darkly while he moved fast, avoiding them. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands punch his face hard. Sagara flew away and fall into the sea. Nami's body released from Sagara's hold and one of the puncher caught her falling body, brought her up into the ship. The other person pulled monster three back to the ship.

"Shanks! What took you guys so long?!" Luffy said madly.

"There is no time for that! We'll explain it later! Our priority was Nami! Move this ship, Please!" Shanks yelled at his face.

Luffy commanded Franky to move the steering wheel after Zoro pulled up the anchor. They sailed as fast as possible. Luffy saw Mihawk lie Nami's body on the grass floor. The crew had on her side, Chopper and Zoro examined her body. Her large eyes was blank. Mouth hanged open in 'O' shape and she didn't stopped scream in pain. Her chest moved up and down quickly as she breathed in and out heavily. Her injury arm frozen while the good one pounded the deck floor repeatly, showed her pain. Her legs rubbed together. Her nakama and Yuna's guards showed panic face.

"She was poisoning by Sagara's fang! We must suck off the poisoned blood on her wrist before spread through her body!" Chopper told them.

"I will do it," Zoro offered himself.

"Not you, Zoro!" The reindeer stopped the swordsman, "But one of them!" he pointed his hoof to Yuna's guards.

"WHAT!" Luffy, Zoro, Mihawk and Shanks shouted at the same time while the other just shocked, couldn't respond.

"I will tell you the reason later! There is no more time! 2 minutes left before her form change!" Chopper pleaded with watery eyes.

"I leave it to you, Mihawk!" Shanks patted his partner back, grinned innocently.

Mihawk just grunted and did it. They had never tasted human blood for almost 5 months. So that was hard things for them. In fact, human blood were more tasteful than animals'. That's why vampires prefer hunt human than animal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Nami's scream became long and loud as Mihawk sucked her wrist hard. Her head threw back. Robin hid her face in Franky's chest. Franky, Ussop and Sanji looked away, they couldn't hold their eyes on her pain expression. Only Chopper, Zoro, Brook and Luffy still kept their eyes concernly. Zoro gritted his teeth hard as he held her good arm. Shanks gulped and watched his partner, hoped he wouln't lost control. Unconsciously, Shanks licked his lips, 'that girl's blood make me crazy," he shook his thought.

A few minutes, "Enough, Mihawk!" Chopper ordered but the hawk-eyes still sucked her, harder and deeper.

"Seems like you enjoyed it, Buddy." Shanks commented and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Mihawk by his neck. His body didn't move. Luffy and Zoro help Shanks. They pulled hard Mihawk's body. He released Nami's wrist from his mouth. Chopper bandaged her arm with soaked cloth. Nami's scream stopped, her body relaxed and a few second later she fainted. Robin, who no longer hidden, helped Chopper treat their navigator. The reindeer need to brought her into his room, Franky nodded and lifted her small body. Robin and Brook followed after them.

Shanks pinned Mihawk's body to the floor. Mihawk struggled from their grasp. Luffy and Zoro held his arms while Sanji and Ussop held his feet. His strenght was extremely powerful. Shanks tightened his grip on his neck.

"Control yourself, Buddy!" Shanks shouted to Mihawk's face.

"He is so damn strong!" Sanji muttered, still hold his legs.

Instinctly, Brook who had came out from sick bay played soft song with his violin. Listening to the music, Mihawk's body relaxed a bit. Shanks nodded to the four for released their hold. They did it and Mihawk didn't struggle anymore. They sighed heavily and dropped on their butt, exhausted. Shanks helped his partner to sit up, leaned his body against the wood-wall.

"Good, Brook!" Luffy gave him thumbs up, grinned.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook lifted his top hat and bowed.

Mihawk folded his knee, his elbow rest on it. He rubbed his forehead, "Sorry," he apoligized. He used his palm-back to wiped the blood.

"It's ok, Buddy. I know it's hard for us," Shanks clapped his shoulder. He looked at the four, "You all move in now. Sagara would come eventually. He won't let Nami go easily. We will try hold him and make a deal. Please, protect Nami!" He gave them pleaded face.

Luffy nodded, "Come on, guys!" he ordered the three. They move into the infimary. They let Zoro came in first. Franky back to the helm, accompony with Mihawk and Shanks. In infimary, they watched Chopper still treated Nami. Robin wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Zoro sat on her right side, brushed her hair from forehead.

"That was close!" Chopper sighed lightly as he done. "She almost changed form into vampire. If Zoro sucked her blood back then, he also would become vampire." He explained to them. His nakama nodded as understand. Except Luffy who tilted his head, confused.

"Isn't that cool? To become a vampire?" Luffy asked Chopper innocently.

"Shut up!" Zoro, Sanji and Ussop punched his rubber head. Robin giggled

"Yohohohoho!" (B)

On the helm, Franky moved Sunny as fast as possible. Shanks and Mihawk stood behind him, protectly. They looked around, detected Sagara. Mihawk opened his mouth, "What funny things had happen in this week?" he asked the shipwright.

Franky arched an eyebrow, looked him from the corner of his eyes, "What do you mean?" he asked back, confused.

"Had Nami did something funny to you all?" (SH)

"Oh, Nami-sis!" Franky remembered the crazy day, "I forget the day. I think 4 or 5 days ago we saw Yuna-sis went inside her body. And suddenly she became wild and rage like crazy beast. She clawed me with her sharp nails." He showed his back.

"What had you done to stop her?" (M)

"First Skeleton-bro played his violin and after she relaxed, Swords-bro touched her body. And then she backed to normal," he explained, his eyes still locked to the ocean.

"Swords-bro? You mean... Roronoa?" Mihawk asked curiosly.

"Who else," Franky grinned.

Mihawk looked at Shanks, nodded his head. "So he is the heir," Shanks spoke queitly.

The cyborg turned his head to looked at them, "What heir?" he lifted his sunglasses with his thumb.

"He was the heir of..." his explanation's was cut off as Mihawk suddenly sensed Sagara moved closer. "Go inside!" He told the shipwright directly.

"Why?" he arched an eyebrow. He realized Shanks had moved to his front, like waiting for something.

"Sagara was on his way here. Leave him to us. Hurry, go inside!" Mihawk snapped him.

Franky nodded and moved to infimary, inform the other. After he left them, someone landed on the Lion's head. He gave them death glared, clenched his fist on his side. He growled angrily. Yuna's guards stayed, didn't back away. They sharpened their eyes on him.

Franky had arrived in front of infimary door. Luffy looked at his direction, "What's wrong? Shouldn't you at the helm?" he asked the large cyborg.

"He almost come here," he answered with serious face. Luffy and the other widened their eyes.

"That bastard never get tired!" Sanji muttered angrily. He moved to the railing, watch the front deck's event. Luffy, Zoro and Brook followed him.

Zoro looked back at the other three, "You all stay here, watch Nami." He told them. They nodded. Luffy and his four crewmates saw someone landed on his favourite seat. Franky had told them to stay back when the guards handled him. They waited patiently.

~~~~~on front deck~~~~~~~

"Why the hell did you hit me, stupid guards?" Sagara snapped, walked down the stairs.

"You are the stupid one,"Shanks replied, crossed his arms.

"What do you mean? I just want to escape Yuna. She was suffering now!" Sagara raised his voice.

"No, she wasn't. You are the one who make her suffer. She was fine there," Mihawk also crossed his arms. He kept talking with low voice.

"What?" Sagara backed away a bit.

"If you killed her, so did Yuna. They are one now. Only that woman would separate them." Mihawk explained.

"Most importantly, she could pulled Dark Avatar away from Yuna. Then The Eliminator would stab it easily." Shanks continued his partner's words. "She just need time."

Sagara looked to the ground, thought hard. He glanced them back, "two month," they narrowed their eyes, "I give you two month to prove it. Take it or leave it," he challenged.

"Wha..." Shanks's protest cut off by Mihawk.

"Deal!" Mihawk accepted his challenge.

"Are you crazy?" Shanks glared him.

Mihawk looked his face, "We should trust Nami and Yuna. They would do it," he told Shanks, confidently. Shanks relaxed and then nodded, smiled a bit. They eyed back to Sagara. "Now we have a deal, why don't you back home?" he suggested.

Sagara didn't answer them. He just turned around and jump off overboard. Their tense body was relaxing. They wanted to make sure Nami would be alright. They turned around, moved fast to sick bay.

~~~~~~~ infimary ~~~~~~~~

Luffy and his crewmates watched them talk to him. They couldn't hear conversation correctly. They still waiting patiently, tensing. As Sagara jump off from the ship, they sighed lightly. Seems like they had make a good deal. They a bit shocked when suddenly Yuna's guards approach them.

"How was our master?" Mihawk asked them.

They all nodded to Nami's lying body, frowned. Chopper checked her temperature and pulse repeatly. Mihawk and Shanks knitted their eyebrows, examined her. Then they eyed Luffy and the crew. They looked so exhausted.

"Luffy," Shanks called the pirate king, "brought your crew to get some rest. We will watch the ship."

"He's right. We all tired because of Sagara. We should sleep." Robin added.

Luffy nodded, "Agreed! But first..." he rubbed his stomatch. "Sanji, I'm hungry!"

"That's all on your rubber head," Sanji mumbled and turned to Robin, "Robin-chan~~ do you wanna some food?"

"No thanks, Sanji-san. But they must be hungry." She said softly.

"Hai~~Robin-chwan! I will make some for you too, Nami-swan! Get well soon, my love!" Sanji twirled.

"Would you shut up, Love cook." Zoro hit Sanji's head with sword.

"Damn Marimo," He kicked back. Luffy laughed hard.

"Ok, time to sleep you two." Ussop pulled the rage Sanji out from there, separated him from Zoro. The other followed them except Zoro and Chopper.

"We will stay here. Is it ok, Luffy?" Chopper told his captain.

Luffy grinned widely and nodded. He closed the infimary door, left the three. Chopper sat on her left side while Zoro on her right. 'Please, wake up Nami' they whispered. Mihawk and Shank sat with legs and arms crossed on the lawn deck. Waiting for their master woke up.

* * *

**What do you think for this chapter?**

**I'm sorry for my poor words, please tell me if there were something wrong with the story especially the language.**

**I have make 4 elements groups for strawhat pirates except Nami.**

**Air: Franky&amp;Ussop**

**Water: Sanji&amp;Brook**

**Earth: Robin&amp;Chopper**

**Fire: Luffy&amp;Zoro.**

**Do you think it fit with each of them correctly? Or you have another idea?**

**You can tell me to make it better.**

**Thanks for review and reading my story.**

**Please tell me if this story get bored.**

**I will try my best again and again.**

**-PJ**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 : EXPLANATION

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B), YUNA (Y), MIHAWK (M), SHANKS (SH)

**Thanks for your support. I have finished this chapter.**

**I should work hard for every chapter. Hope you like and enjoy it.**

* * *

He lied there beside her sleeping body. He could feel her chest move up and down slowly. She was beautiful even when sleeping. Zoro trailed his finger from her face down to her jaw, neck and rest around her small arm. Her skin felt so warm. He smiled and couldn't help to kiss her temple. He looked at her cover legs. There was their doctor ship. His head rested peacefully on her left thigh. He had removed his blue hat and make it as a slumber.

"BREAKFAST~~~~!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen.

Zoro got up, 'so it's been morning already,' he thought. He patted Chopper's head to wake him up. Chopper opened a half of his eyelids. He turned his head to look from his shoulder. Rubbed his sleepy eyes when he got up.

"Did Nami wake up?" he yawned and strecthed his tiny arm.

"Not yet," Zoro replied. "You can go to breakfast first. I'm not hungry." He continued.

Chopper looked at Nami then Zoro, "Are you sure?" Zoro nooded, "Ok, I will bring your breakfast here."

"Thanks," Zoro amused.

Chopper wore his hat and went down from bed. He looked at her face once again before walked off to the kitchen. There was already Robin and Brook sat on bench. He waved his hooves to them. Robin smiled at him while Brook lifted his top hat. Chopper sat on the edge of the kitchen table. A few second later, the kitchen door opened and Luffy rushed in. Ussop and Franky were behind him. Now all of them were on the kitchen table. Sanji served the foods to them. He scanned them and no sign of marimo head. They asked Chopper about Nami. He shook his head as an answer, frowned. The other followed his facial.

"Where is Zoro, Chopper?" The cook asked him.

"He still didn't feel hungry. So he told me to eat first," He answered the cook, took a bite of the food.

"That stupid marimo, what if he get sick," he mumbled.

"So now you worried about Zoro, Sanji?" Ussop teased. Franky and Luffy laughed hard while Robin chuckled.

Sanji's curly brow twitched, annoying. He gave the sharpshooter death glare, "Shut your mouth, Dumbass! I just don't wanna make Nami-san worry because of that stupid Marimo get sick!" he defenced.

"Don't worry, Sanji. I will take his food," Chopper assured him. He knew even if Sanji and Zoro always fought, they were always be best friends.

"It's ok, Chopper. You can stay here. I will do it," Sanji was about to brought Zoro's food to infimary. Suddenly, Robin interrupted.

"Sanji-san, I will call him," Robin smiled to him as she got up. Franky gave her a wink and grin.

"No, thanks Robin-chan. I..." Sanji's words cut off by their captain.

"SANJI! MORE MEAT!" Luffy shouted from his seat.

"Shut your rubber mouth, stupid captain!" Sanji yelled madly.

Robin giggled as she excused herself to infimary, called their swordsman. Left the boys fought each other. She opened the infimary door, quietly. Her eyes crossed the room and found Zoro sat on the chair beside the bed. His hands were caressing Nami's face. She entered the room.

Zoro heard the door opened and he knew who was the person. He kept his eyes on his lover. The archeologist went inside and sat herself on the edge of the bed. There were some clean clothes on her lap.

"Cook-san want you to eat your breakfast," Robin said softly.

"I'm not hungry," he said shortly without looking at her.

Robin smiled and touched his shoulder, "I will watch Nami and call you if she wakes up." She could feel his body relaxed a bit.

Zoro glanced to her, "Thanks but I will stay here." He returned his eyes to Nami.

"Don't push yourself, Zoro. We all worried about her. Not only you. If Nami know you hadn't eat properly, she would blame herself to make you feel like this. And probably, she would kill herself," she told him, calmly.

Zoro sighed, gave up. Not because of Robin's creepy words, but she was right about Nami. He kissed Nami's forehead and caressing her warm skin before went out from sickbay. "Thank you, Robin," he opened the door and headed to kitchen.

Robin watched him out of there. She sat on the chair Zoro had sat before. She looked at the younger woman face, smiling. "I will change your clothes, Nami," she whispered to Nami's ear. And she swore that she saw the navigator's lips curved a bit. Perhaps, she wanted about to wake up. Robin removed Nami's tanktop and jeans carefully. She used extra hands to lift Nami's body. She put the new clothes on her, dropped the dirty clothes to the floor. She lied Nami's head back to the pillow. Brought the dirty clothes to the laundry's bin near Chopper's desk.

Robin turned her body to Nami. She was taken back a bit as she saw the navigator had on sitting position. She was smilling at her and looked healthy. Robin answered her smiled back, approched her. Robin sat on the side of the bed, facing Nami.

"Finally, you're up Nami. How are you feeling? Should I call Doctor-san?" Robin asked her patiently.

Nami shook her head, slowly. She just smiled, "Thanks for your kindness, Robin-dear."

"You call me with an usual name, Nami," Robin smirked a little.

"Nice to meet you, Robin-dear. I'm Yuna." Yuna greeted Robin.

Robin smiled although a bit shocked, "Nice to meet you too, Yuna-san."

"I want to meet the other. Would you mind to escort me?" Yuna asked.

"Absolutely yes, Yuna-san. But first, can you move her body well?" Robin got up from the bed, stood there.

"Yes, I can." Yuna swang Nami's legs from the bed. Her foot touched the floor slowly. She walked off after Robin who had opened the door.

~~~~~~~~in the kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys was still fighting for foods. Sanji kicked Luffy's head for stealing the ladies' meals. Ussop and Chopper yelled at their captain, grabbed back their food from Luffy's grip. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and Yuna's guards came in. They sat on the bench. Luffy looked at them.

"Shanks, Hawky, let's eat with us!" Luffy said as he chewed the meat.

"Luffy, they were vampire. They just consume blood." Ussop recollect him.

"The long-nose guy was right, Luffy. We didn't eat human foods." Shanks chuckled.

Luffy frowned and pouted, "How boring!" he continued eating.

Franky asked them where they had been just now. Mihawk replied him with one word 'hunt'. The boys looked each other then shrugged, continued their eating. Shanks and Mihawk enjoyed their chatting while Luffy and the other were finishing their breakfast.

A several minutes later, the kitchen door opened. Zoro walked in and sat beside Franky. Without words, Sanji served his food. They didn't ask Nami's condition to him. His silence was enough to answer them. He ate the food and also joined the food fighting, silently. All at once, Shanks and Mihawk moved fast to the door, stood to each other side. The other looked at them confusely. Their curiosity answered when the door opened by Robin a moment later. She stopped and let the follower went first. Nami showed herself from the door. Robin closed the door and looked at her nakama, amused. They were smiling at the Navigator presence. Luffy and Chopper was about to hug her but stopped by Yuna's guards. They crouched down on one knee and called her, "Yuna-sama,"

Luffy and the other except Robin were a bit suprising then they recalled the first time when Yuna came into Nami's body. But after looked at the navigator's calm face, they cleared the thought. Robin asked Yuna to take a seat. She just nodded and glanced down at her guards, frowned. They still held their position. She opened her mouth, "Stand up," she ordered them. Mihawk and Shanks did it. The Strawhat only watched them, silently. "Why did you come late?" she continued and glared them.

Shanks started, "I..." but suddenly Mihawk cut him off.

"We were thristy and decided to hunt before come here." He answered, calmly.

Yuna narrowed Nami's eyes, examined him. She sighed heavily, "If you had hunted before, so what have you done to Nami last night, Mihawk-dear? Suck her blood innocently?" she asked with even tone. Mihawk looked down. "Did you know, you two had make her almost die?" Yuna added.

"He just cleared the poisoned blood. That's all." Chopper covered them quickly, looked from Franky's large shoulder. Shanks and Mihawk gave him thankfull face.

Yuna smiled to the little reindeer, "I knew it, Doctor-dear. But in fact, just Shanks-dear who had hunt. Mihawk-dear hadn't done it so he unconsciously sucked her blood and gulped them. Right, Mihawk-dear?" she face the Hawk eyed guard.

He nodded with calm face, "You can punish me, Yuna-sama." He offered.

Yuna shook her head, "No need. I know you has a limit. But if you done it again, you know what will I do," She shrugged. After that, Yuna bent Nami's body down to the Straw Hat, "I apoligize for causing these problems especially Sagara." Mihawk and Shanks followed her action.

"It's Alright. Importantly, Nami has fine!" Luffy grinned. They straightened the body and looked at the SHP crew who smiled and nodded. Yuna smiled back.

"Yuna-san, would you mind help Nami-san to eat her foods?" Sanji approached Yuna, took her hand.

Yuna nodded, "Certainly, Cook-dear. I was also hungry." She released Nami's hand from the cook politely and took a seat beside Zoro. Her guards told him not to touch her while Yuna still in Nami's body. Zoro nodded and shifted a bit. Sanji served Nami's food as Yuna sat. Robin sat herself infront of her. Mihawk and Shanks stood protectly behind her, their arms crossed on their back.

"So...where is Nami now?" Luffy decided to asked Yuna.

Yuna looked at him, "She is still sleeping and will wake up eventually. I used her body in case if you want to know 'something'."

"So you'll stay in her body?" Ussop added. Yuna glanced to him and nodded. "How long?

"As long as Nami wants me," she smiled, took a bite her food.

"So what happen with Nami? The first time you entered her body? Why did she change?" Chopper joined.

"She didn't want me but I couldn't do anything. Honestly, her body pulled in my soul." She answered and frowned. Nami's nakama gave wide eyes. "because of her rejection, my vampire side took control and made her wild. She would destroy anything on her sight without second thought. She couldn't distinguish her friend."

"What do you mean 'her body pulled in my soul', Yuna-san?" Robin rested her chin on the back of her palms.

Yuna placed her fork, "Nami had choosen by nature as a new avatar after me. Her abilities that could predict the weather was the reason. If the current Avatar had a dark side, automatically the next Avatar who still had pure soul would pulled the dark soul into her body. The dark soul would leave their own body, threw it back to their origin place. So as what have you seen now. My soul in her body while my body threw somewher probably back to Cocoyashi," The crew listened carefully. She took a breath before continued, "The new Avatar body would neutralize the dark power and separated it from light power. The dark power would stay in the new Avatar body and the light power in infected soul. After that new avatar could returned the healed soul back to the owner body. In this case was me. Avatar just enable to lock the dark power so that it wouldn't come out easily. The one who would destroy it was The Eliminator. But first off all, Nami must complete her avatar power. After that, she can discover the way on her own. And all of you will be her partners' training," She stopped to saw their facial.

"Us?!" the Straw Hat's eyes grew bigger, suprised.

"What's that mean?" Sanji asked more.

Yuna lifted her hand and showed 4 fingers, "I had divide you into 4 groups. First, Air Group was Sniper-dear and Cyborg-dear," she pointed her finger to Ussop then Franky. They clapped each other palms, "Water Group was Cook-dear and Skeleton-dear," Sanji then Brook. They smirked, "Earth Group was Robin-dear and Doctor-dear. Robin smiled at Chopper who smiled back," Robin then Chopper, "and Fire Group was Captain-dear and Swordsman-dear." Luffy then Zoro. They tossed each other fist. She place back her palm against the table. "Each groups only have one week for training. In other words you just had one month. Mihawk and Shanks would guide you. Would you help Nami-dear?" she raised an eyebrow, looked at their face.

The Straw Hat looked to each other then nodded. Luffy gave thumbs up and grinned widely. "Of course!" he shouted.

Yuna smiled, "I'm glad." She looked over Nami's shoulder, face her guards. "Start the training tomorrow after breakfast. You two have to make sure Nami-dear complete it in time. No matter what. You heard me?" she asked the guards. They nodded.

"Yuna-san," Robin called her. Yuna nodded to her direction, "You mentioned about The Eliminator before. Who or What was that?" she folded her arms on the table, narrowed her eyes.

Yuna looked at Zoro first, make him arched an eyebrow. Then she turned her eyes back, "Like I had said first, The Eliminator was the person who would able to stab even destroy Dark Avatar. He had used a big sword called **Light Save**r to do it. The one who would be The Eliminator was a swordsMAN not swordsWOMAN, the honourable ... and ... greatest... in ... the ... world." she smiled and turned her head back to Zoro. The crew except Zoro glanced to the swordsman, wide eyes.

Zoro returned Yuna gaze, "You mean, I was...The Eliminator?" he still curious.

"Yes," She answered him shortly.

"Whoah! Zoro Kakkoii!" Chopper's eyes sparkled. Franky and Ussop gave thumbs up. Sanji just smirked while Robin giggled. Luffy streched his arm and tapped Zoro's back. Brook gave his 'yohohoho'.

Zoro waved his hand infront of Yuna, "Wait...wait...Why me?"

"Do you believe in Magic?" (Y)

"No!" His nakama answered mockingly. Zoro looked at them, frowned.

"Gods?" (Y)

"No!" They answered again, Robin and Chopper giggled. Zoro rolled his eyes, snorted.

"I think...that was the reason," Yuna giggled at his annoyed face.

Zoro sighed defeatly, "What should I do then?"

"Waiting," Yuna responded. He knitted his eyebrows, curioused. She continued, "If you are looking for the sword, it will formed from your three swords. They will become one after...Nami-dear done her part."

"From my swords?" Zoro glanced a moment to his swords then Yuna. "How?"

"I don't know," Yuna used Nami's catty grin. The straw hat dropped from their chair, except Robin. She just chuckled.

"So that's mean I will only use one sword later?" Zoro scowled.

Yuna nodded, "But don't worry Roronoa-dear, your swords will back to their normal form after you accomplish the mission. That is your challenge," she assured. Zoro smirked.

"One more question, Yuna-san. Can I?" Brook lifted his bone hand with serious tone.

"Sure, skeleton-dear," she amused.

"Can I see your panties?" he bowed his bones.

"Can you ask something else besides panties, Pervert Grandpa?!" Sanji, Zoro, Chopper and Ussop smacked his bone head. Luffy and Franky laughed hard, held their stomach. Robin hid her laugh behind her hand. Shanks and Mihawk smirked.

"Honestly, I didn't wear any panties," Yuna answered calmly. Suddenly, Brook and Sanji got nosebleed. Luffy and Franky's laugh became louder, their dropped from the seat. Robin couldn't hold back her laugh. Chopper screamed and covered his ears from that amoral words.

"Don't answered him!" Ussop and Zoro shouted at her. Yuna just blinked innocently and shrugged.

Brook already recovered from nosebleed, "Actually, my question is why the raged Nami-san would be back after Zoro-san's touches?" his words made the other looked at his direction then Yuna. The crew gave concern looks.

Yuna twined her fingers, rest her chin on top of them, "The Eliminator touches would make the dark soul lost the strenght and buried deeply into the bottom of the body. So that make it hard to raise again for a month. That was all."

The straw hat nodded their head. After that, Yuna continued feed Nami's body. The crew joined her as Sanji served the ladies foods. Accidently, Yuna touched Zoro's left hand then straightly fainted. Zoro felt something brush his fingers, he looked at his left and shocked. Strainghtly he dropped onto his knees and caught Nami's body before touched the floor. Luffy and the other got up from their seat, looked at them with worried face.

"She should be more careful," Mihawk rolled his eyes, shook his head.

"Indeed," Shanks nodded his head, crossed his arms.

Zoro brought her body and lied on the bench. Chopper rushed to her side and checked her pulse. Nami stirred a little before opening her eyes. She gazed first at her friend and suddenly jumped to Zoro, made him fall backward and landed on his butt hard. She clunged her arms and legs around him tightly, buried her head on the crook of his neck. They looked at the young navigator, confusely.

"What the hell, woman?" Zoro grumbled and tried to loosened her grips. She tightened her hold as Zoro wanted to released her. He gave up and brought her up with him, put his arm around her back while the other under her thighs. Gave circular motion to calm her tensed body. She still didn't give any answer.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Robin approached her, moved closer to Nami's head.

Slowly, Nami lifted her right hand and pointed to their guests. Luffy and the other turned to looked at them too then back to Nami, confused.

Luffy tilted his head, "What's wrong with them?"

"Nami?" Zoro whispered to her ear softly, caressing her back.

"Who are they?" Nami spoke. She peeked from Zoro's shoulder.

The crew sighed then shook their head. Robin giggled. "You make us worried, woman." Zoro complained. He glanced to the guards, asked them to introduce themselves.

"Hadn't Yuna-sama tell you about us?" Shanks spoke, smirked at her.

Nami narrowed her eyes then widened her big eyes. She sighed lightly, "So it's you, I thought I've seen the ghosts. Sorry," she muttered.

They bowed, "It's alright, Nami-sama," they responded her politely.

"Did you just call her 'Nami-sama'?" Sanji asked them, lifted his curly brow.

They smirked and nodded, "Yes, our master was Yuna-sama and everything about her including Nami-sama." Shanks explained.

Mihawk turned his head to Nami, "You should take some rest, Nami-sama. Tomorrow we start our training. Make sure your stamina has back normally. And if you didn't feel good, we can delay it until you feel better."

Nami released her hold from Zoro, stood on her toes. "I'm ready. Anytime,"

"As you wish, Nami-sama," Yuna's guards smiled and bowed again.

Luffy and Chopper jumped to the air before hugged Nami. Robin chuckled while Franky gave a wide grin. Sanji's eyes became heart as he thought about Nami in her bikini on her training. Brook laughed and thought about ask her panties while training. Ussop grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gave thumbs up and wink. Zoro slapped her butt playfully as he whispered, "That's my strong girl," he smirked widely. Nami smiled to her nakama before hit Zoro's arm playfully.

After breakfast, they moved to deck and were discussing the schedules. Mihawk and Shanks told them to start learned from the main element. Nami's main element was Air. So that first week would start with Air Bending, then Water, Earth and the last was Fire Bending. Luffy asked Nami how long they would arrive at Alabasta.

"It's about 5 weeks more," she replied him after check her maps and pose.

Luffy nodded and command his crew to make sure they would help Nami to finished her training completely in time. Nami thanked them. Then Mihawk and Shanks asked Franky and Ussop to follow them. The four walked up to upper deck. Probably discussing the plans for tomorrow. The other did their own activity. Robin and Nami went into their quarter. Zoro climbed up to crows' nest, doing his routine. Luffy, Chopper and Brook played cards while Sanji went to the kitchen, doing wash duty. A moment later, Nami came out from her room. She sighed and strecthed her arms widely, "It'll be a lo...ong month."

* * *

**What do you think for this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Please leave your review to me (begging)**

**And tell me if this story get bored.**

**I will try my best again and again.**

**-PJ**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 : TRAINING

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B), YUNA (Y), MIHAWK (M), SHANKS (SH)

**Thanks for your support. I have finished this chapter.**

**Hope you like and enjoy it.**

* * *

~~~~~First Week~~~~~

After breakfast, Nami, Ussop and Franky moved out from the kitchen to upper deck where Mihawk and Shanks had waiting. Ussop asked her to give the ClimaTact. He and Franky would modified it. They started the training with the based motion of Air Bending. Nami should follow their movement. They had done it until the 5th day. On the 6th day, Mihawk asked her to make her own air. She did it without complication. Then he wanted her to jump as high as she could. She nodded before smacked her toes against wodden floor slowly. Her body jumped to the air until she dissapear inside the cloud. A several second later she landed back softly. Ussop and Franky gave her thumbs up. Mihawk and Shanks smirked in satisfaction.

Still on the same place, the last day Mihawk told Franky to shot his 'Coup de Vent' in front of Nami. Although he thought that would be dangerous act, but he did it. He nodded before moved to Nami's front. Nami tried to composure her body. Her right leg bend towards while the left behind her to get into defensive position. She streched her arms to front, palms face the shipwright. Franky shot after she nodded her head. Nami pushed back a bit at first then she start made a circular motion with her right arm first then the left alternately. Brought the shooting air together, formed into ball and brought it up above her head. She turned around and threw the air ball overboard. Shanks clasped his palms while Mihawk gave her satisfied smile. Ussop handed back her ClimaTact, asked her to united the pieces. Franky had added a button on the top, she pressed it and a pair of wings came out. Ussop made the wings from some bold clothes and some piece of thin woods. He told Nami, it would help her to fly. Nami gave him a tight hug before try it.

Luffy and the other except Zoro, who had on crows nest as usual, could watch them from the lawn deck but didn't allow to get closer. They saw while Nami threw her ClimaTact to the air before she jumped and caught it. She flight along with her weapon. Luffy and Chopper shouted to Nami, begged to fly. Nami looked down and approach them. She caught Chopper and brought his small body fly together. The little reindeer hugged her waist tightly, screamed exitedly. Luffy complained but the two ignored it. Ussop and Franky joined their nakama on lawn deck followed by Mihawk and Shanks. Finally, Nami and Chopper landed in front of them. The young doctor dropped onto his foot, grinned widely. Luffy still whined to Nami like a child. Zoro and Sanji smacked his head, shut him up.

"Nice beginning, Nami-sama," Mihawk told Nami.

She turned to face Yuna's guards, smile shyly. Shanks informed her to continue the training tomorrow with Sanji and Brook. She bowed and thanked the two then Ussop and Franky before rushed into bathroom. Warm water would relax her body. What a tired week! She thought.

~~~~~Second Week~~~~~

Back again to upper deck, the five started Water Bending training. Like the first week, they started with based motion. Sanji had almost died of blood lost everytime he look her minim clothes. Brook also got nosebleed after saw a short view of her panties, finally. And Nami would always smacked their head while Yuna's guards just shook the head. Duo pervets in one group, what had Yuna think? The guards thought. On 5th day, Shanks asked Nami and Brook to running race on the water. The two jumped from the railing onto the water. Brook ran and laughed followed by Nami on his side. They ran as fast as they could then back to the ship together. Luffy complained again and want to joined them. This time, Nami obeyed and dragged him onto the water by his arm. Before Luffy landed on water, she had froze the water around Luffy's feet and formed it become surfing board. She made a big wave, then they were surfing. Luffy laughed hard and Nami would hold his arm tightly in case he would drop into the water. Their nakama amused as they looked at the two. Fifteen minutes later, Luffy had back onto the ship by Nami who threw him away. He landed hard on face.

Next day, Shanks told her to stand on the figure after had asked Luffy's permission. She did it. "Bring this ship as high as you can and throw it like 'coup de burst', Nami-sama." Ordered him. She faced the ocean, sat down and wrapped her legs around the Sunny's head. Locked the legs with frozen water to keep her in place. She rotated her right arm backwards then the left continuously. The water beneath Sunny moved up and bring the ship to the air. All crew had hold tightly on something near them. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop shouted amusely. Franky made his signature pose with one hand while the other hold the giggling Robin. The other just smirked. A moment later, water moved to back of ship. Nami streched her arms backwards and swang over her head, made the ship moved forward like shooting bullet. "Wahhoooo!" Luffy shouted, holding his hat. The ship flew about1km. Then she moved the water randomly to catch Sunny, so that it could landed back smoothly on ocean. Unlocked her feet, she got up and faced the other.

"Water Bending done. Then tomorrow would be Earth Bending. Use the last day to take a rest," Shanks stood on her front. Nami nodded and thanked the guards then Sanji and Brook. The cook gave her noddle dance while Brook bowed.

~~~~~Third Week~~~~~

Nami's mikan grove would be the place to Earth Bending training next. The only place that had enough soil. Robin suggested to stop on the island, maximized their training. The other four agreed. Nami informed them that they would arrive at the island about five days later. The 1st until 4th day, Chopper taught her karate motion. Then the 5th night, Robin asked her to move the soil randomly. Nami did but failed. She tried it again and again, the result was same. Robin confused and then realized something. Nami's main element was air. If Water was Fire's opposite, probably Earth was Air's opposite. So that Nami would learn it hard. Looked at the frustating Nami, Robin suggested them to end up the training for today. Nami nodded and ran into her quarter. The night after training, Robin and Chopper discussed it with Mihawk and Shanks in the library.

Zoro saw Nami ran into women's quarter, frowning? He followed her path, want to know what happen with her. Opened the door, he crossed the room. Nami had lied her body on her bed, buried her face on pillow. Slowly he sat on bedside, touched her back and make a circular motion. He didn't like she looked so upset and sad.

Nami couldn't understand. Two weeks later, she could through it easly. But this week, why had make her this stupid. When she faced Sagara, she could use earth bending. But why she couldn't do it now. She want to screamed loudly. Nami's thought stopped as felt a rough hand brush her covered back. Turned her head to look at her lover, she sat up beside him. She wrapped her arms around Zoro's torso, place her cheek against his broad chest and close her eyes. She needed his comfort and warm body, to take away her frustation. Zoro returned her embrace and place his arms around her, kissed her hair. Rested his chin on top of her head, he could feel her breath on his bare chest. They stayed like that in silence.

After a moment, "What's wrong?" Zoro broke the silence. He felt Nami move her head up then he looked down. She grinned like a cat.

"Nothing, I just need you close." She rested her head on the crook of Zoro's neck.

Zoro smiled and lifted her chin, look into her brown eyes. Rested his forehead again hers until their nose touched. Nami closed her eyes and parted her lips while he moved his lips closer. When they lips touched each other, Zoro brought her lie down on bed without broke the kiss. His left hand touched her cheek while the other on her hip, slipped under her shirt. They continued their make out, shared their warm bodies. He hoped it would make her forget her sadness. Eventhough he didn't asked it out loud, but he knew it.

The next day, Luffy and the crew docked at a small tropical island. It was an empty island. Luffy ordered Sanji to make barbeque for lunch and dinner. The captain along with Ussop and Franky were fishing. Chopper want to joined them but he couldn't. He and Robin should finished their training with Nami and their guests. Zoro and Brook collected some woods to make a fire for nightday. Sanji prepared his cooking tools before rush into the forest to get some fruits.

Robin walked behind Nami while Chopper beside Nami's leg. They followed Mihawk and Shanks. They walked to the hill on edge of the island. Mihawk climbed up the hill and brought a big rock. The diameter was almost 2 meters. Shanks had made a trail to roll the rock down. He told Nami to stood on the bottom trail. Shanks stood behind her.

"Make a move to this rock so that it doesn't hit you," Mihawk shouted from the top.

Nami nodded but then shocked while something soft covered her eyes. Robin had wrapped a clothes to blackout her sight. She heard Robin whispered softly, "Use your sense, Nami." She understood. Robin back to her place beside Chopper who had shouted Nami's name to cheer her up, hope their plan worked. The night before Robin and Chopper had talked with Yuna's guards. They would try to force her if they wanted her could manage earth bending quickly. The guards agreed and made this plan. Although it would able to hurt her, they should try it or she would never done it.

Nami clenched her fists tightly and bent up her elbows. She opened her legs as wide as her shoulders before bent them forward a bit. Mihawk shouted again as he push the rock to Nami's direction. She heard the rock movement sound but still didn't know what to do. Her mind mixed in her brain. She gritted her teeth, 'What should I do?' she thought. When she felt the rock closer, she started to hesitate. Directly she jumped to avoid the impact. Shanks stopped the rock with his bare hand and push back to Mihawk. He caught it as Nami landed back to the ground. They repeated it again and again but Nami always flew away.

"Do it again, Nami-sama. Don't use another element beside earth. Get it?" Shanks said from behind.

"Oh...Yes," Nami prepared herself again.

"You can do it, Nami!" Chopper shouted, placed his hooves at each side of his mouth. Luffy, Ussop and Franky followed the reindeer, left their fishing tools and soon stood with Robin and Chopper. Zoro and Brook had back from their research, also joined the other after place the woods. Sanji backed with a bag full of fruits, dropped it nearby his cooking tools before joined his nakama. Nami could sense their presence, make her relaxed a bit. This time, she would threw away her hesitation. She would think as rock or earth, 'I'm rock. I'm rock' she told herself. 'I can stop it because I'm rock' she could feel her confidence back.

Mihawk shouted, ready to push the rock. She held the defensive position. The Hawk-eyed hit the rock to her directly again. The strawhat held their breath as the rock approach Nami. She moved her upper body forward, ready to take the hit. The rock hit her body hard and make them surrounding by dust, hid Nami from the watcher who had covered their eyes. They opened their eyes slowly while the sight cleared. Luffy and the other took their eyes on Nami's place but only saw the rock. Then suddenly their eyes widened as Nami's lower body seen but her upper body was under the rock.

"Nami-sama!" Mihawk and Shanks rushed to the poor navigator, moved the rock but they couldn't. Luffy and the crew also on there, help the two to move the big rock. But the rock kept in place, couldn't move. Why did the rock so damn hard to move suddenly? Did Nami had done something? They thought. Suddenly, they felt the rock shaking then moved up. They released it, watch the movement. While the rock hadn't touched the ground anymore, Chopper peek under it and grinned widely. Nami had lifted the rock and moved to her side. Chopper helped her to sat up, examined her body after remove the clothes had covered her eyes. Her arms covered by bruises and her face was sweaty, she panted heavil but still could smile. The young doctor patched Nami. Shanks and Mihawk suggested to stop the training, felt regret. They should've known that was a bad plan. Nami gave apologetic face to the guards. Why did she give that look? They had hurt her, right? The guards thought hard, frowning. Zoro carried her body and place on her beach chair Sanji had prepared. Yuna's guards excused themselves to hunt into the forest.

After lunch, Nami wanna continued their training. Shanks asked her condition, she replied him with smile. Her body just exhausted a bit and the bruises had cleaned. She even didn't blame them, told them that their plan was for her goodness. Shanks and Mihawk looked each other then to Luffy and the crew. They nodded as approval. Felt better, Mihawk got up followed by Shanks, smiling. They walked back to the hills, Nami, Robin and Chopper were behind them. Luffy ordered the other to play volleyball. Nami and the group repeated their training before. Nami had able stop the rock succesfully on the first trial. The next trial, she could smacked the rock into small pieces. Chopper jumped happily while Robin just chuckled. Seem like their plan had worked well. Now the four would threw some rock to her direction continuesly. With covered eyes, she could move smoothly from their attack. Satisfied with the result, they continued until Sanji called for dinner.

The StrawHat enjoyed their dinner while chatting with their guests. Luffy stole all foods and stuffed into his rubber mouth. The boys, except Franky and Brook who had chatting with Mihawk and Shanks, choked Luffy's head to spit the foods out. Robin and Nami laughed hard behind their hand. After dinner, they started set sail again.

The next day, Nami continued her training back on her grove. Now she could move the soil, formed into some kind of shapes. Mihawk and Shanks agreed to end the Earth Training. Nami thanked the two then Robin and Chopper.

~~~~~Forth Week~~~~~

Shanks and Mihawk had finished their morning hunt. They moved inside the kitchen, gave their harvest to the cook. Nami turned her body as they was on her back now. Shanks handed her something. Her right palm face up, accepted it.

"Leaf?" She confused. Shanks nodded and turned his head to Luffy then Zoro. The two nodded and asked Nami to follow them. She still confused but did it, shoved the leaf into her pants' pocket. Wondering what she would do with it. Luffy wrapped his arm around Zoro's and Nami's waist while the other reached crows nest after they came out from kitchen. They landed hard on the roof of crows nest. The two smacked his head, Luffy just laughed in return. Zoro ordered her to sit down cross legs, hands bent up on her side and palms face the sky. He took the leaf from her pocket and placed it on the right palms.

"Sniff the sun's heat. Let the heat flow through your body. Feel it then send the heat to your right palm. Focus on it. Make the leaf burns. And don't close your eyes," Zoro explained. Nami did Zoro had told. Luffy had squated in front of her. His face moved closer to hers, distracted her. He made funny face and Nami tried to contain her laugh as long as she could, but soon she burst out with a loud laugh. Then Zoro would yelled at her to repeated it for tenth time. Thirty minutes later, Luffy had napping. Soon Zoro joined Nami, meditated.

After one hour, Nami could feel her right palm hotter. She glanced to her side, to the leaf. Her mouth hanged opened and eyes widened. The leaf had burned out and change into little fire. Mihawk and Shanks emerged behind her, Zoro and Luffy approached her. Nami showed the little fire to them. They smirked proudly. She could make it this fast. The five moved down to front deck, continued their training. Shanks asked Nami to control her breath to keep the fire steady. It would gone if too small and dangerous if too big. Luffy brought a bucket in case she would burned out. They stayed there until Sanji's voice rang in their ears, lunch time.

The three moved the front deck again after lunch. Mihawk and Shanks had been waiting there. Nami started make little fire then bigger everybreath. She swang her arms randomly. Fire moved along with her motion. All worked fine at first, she would control the fire well. But something went wrong a moment later. Suddenly Fire got bigger and surrounded her body. She didn't feel any pain though, but enough to make the four worried. Luffy just filled the bucket with water, ready to extinguish. Suddenly...

BHAAAM! There was an explosion from Nami but didn't make any influence for Sunny. Her body flew overboard into water. The other crew on lawn deck could hear it. They asked what happen then their eyes widened after saw their navigator body dropped into deep ocean. Zoro removed his coat, boots and swords before dived into water. Shanks followed him, dived deeply. Zoro sucked deeply for air before dived deeper. They still didn't found her. Shanks who didn't need to take breath had dived down deeper then him. He caught an appereance of orange-colour, then smirked widely. Nami was swimming up through the water as fast as she could. She combined air and water to moved faster. Zoro had seen her too. She brought they three by her water bending back onto the ship. Their nakama sighed lightly. Zoro had covered her exposed body with his coat. Chopper asked her if she felt hurt. Nami shook her head and tapped his hat softly.

"Clean yourself, Nami-sama. We'll do it again tomorrow," Mihawk suggested.

"Ok, thank you," She held the coat tightly and ran into bathroom.

Sanji and Brook changed into pervert-mode, followed her path. All at once, they stopped by a cold metal touch their neck. They gulped and faced the dark Zoro. Taking step backwards before waved their hands to the swordsman. Zoro left them then joined his lover.

"Fufufufu..." (R)

"Shishishishi...!" (L)

"Why you two never learn?" (U)

"Yeah!" (C)

"SUUU..PPPEEEER pervert!" (F)

"Yohohohoho!" (B)

"Damn-Stupid-Jackass Marimo!" (S)

The last five days, Luffy taught her to fight with bare hands and feet. He also showed his gatling gun technique. Then Zoro helped her to improve her sense and defence. Shanks and Mihawk watched them and impressed at her development. She could do it well. The last day, Mihawk and Shanks called her after dinner. They walked onto her grove.

"You've done it, Nami-sama! Great job!" Shanks winked, hands on his hips.

"The next things you would do is trying to combine the four elements. Moved them at the same time. But.." Mihawk stopped a moment, "We can't learn it to you,"

"What's that mean?" Nami crossed her arms.

"It means, you should find your own way. You are the one who have the power, not us. Got it, Nami-sama?" (SH)

Nami nodded.

"Let it happen naturally. We trust you, Nami-sama," (M)

The two bowed their body to her who bowed back. Then she faced Luffy and Zoro, who had stood behind her before thanked them.

* * *

Yuna's guards moved to front deck, sat up there. The boys except Franky went inside their room. The cyborg had watch duty in the crows nest with Robin's company. At women's quarter, Nami had lied her body on the bed with Zoro beside her. He wrapped an arm on her waist while the other under his head as pillow. They lied on their side, facing each other. Nami snuggled against him, feeling so comfortable in his arms. He kissed her forehead before pulling her closer. Nami kissed his neck, inhaled his manly scent. How she always missed his unique scent. Her hands rested against his exposed chest.

"I really miss this," he sighed as closed his eye.

Nami looked up, "Really?"

"Yes," he opened his good eye, "You always end up sleeping after dinner." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I was very sleepy," Nami frowned.

Zoro smiled as reached her chin before kiss her frowning lips fully, "It's alright," he said through the kiss. They savoured each other lips for several minutes. Their hands explored each other body. Nami broke the kiss, breathed heavily.

"Because I don't feel sleepy yet, so we should do it now. Right?" She put her index finger on his lips. Zoro kissed it.

"I don't think so," he made a fake yawn. "I'm sleepy." He yawned again. A little play wouldn't hurt her.

"It's not fair!" Nami pouted, hit his shoulder playfully. He held back his smirk and closed his eye. "Don't pretend you are sleeping, Seaweed Brain!" She kicked him under blanket. Zoro didn't moved a bit, still held his smirk. "Alright! I won't talk to ..."

Zoro's mouth caught her lips, stop her words. At first, she shocked but accepting his mouth. He lifted his body to be on top of her, between her legs. Nami trailed her hands from his shoulder down to chest, then locked them around his back. Feeling every bit of his muscles. She could feel his muscles tightened because of her touch. Zoro's hands on her hips, moved down under her thigh and squeezed it. Nami shivered and moaned at the same time feeling his rough hand against her skin. His lips left hers, attacking her neck and throat now. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, begging more contact. His tounge trailed down from neck to her chest then back to her lips. Nami caught his lips hungrily. Her hands reached his green spikes, tugged it a bit. The weather was cold tonight but their naked skin didn't mind it. Their body had become hot after the kisses. Everytime they made love, always like a first time.

* * *

**What do you think for this chapter?**

**Forgive me for the bad words, because English was not my first language.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Please leave your review to me (begging)**

**And tell me if this story get bored.**

**I will try my best again and again.**

**-PJ**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 : NEWS

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B), YUNA (Y), MIHAWK (M), SHANKS (SH)

**Thanks for your support. I have finished this chapter. **

**I should work hard for every chapter. Hope you like and enjoy it.**

* * *

Nami opened a half of her eyelids, yawned. Got up from bed, she streched her arms widely. Glanced a little to her swordsman beside her. He give his back to her, still in deep sleep. She bent down and peek his cheek, make him groan and turned face her. His arm swang and landed on her thighs. His warm breath brushed against her skin. She smiled before trying remove his strong arm carefully. Zoro pulled her body closer as felt her hands lift his hands until her thighs touched his bare chest.

"Mmm...don't wanna get up yet," he mumbled, still closing his eye.

She sighed, "I have to pee now. Do you want me to do it here? On your face?" she grinned with naughty tone.

Zoro opened his good eye, yawned widely before remove his hand from her. He gave her annoying gaze. Nami giggled at his face and couldn't help to kiss him. He accept her kiss. Wrapped his strong arm around her waist and brought her body on top of him while the other massage her thigh. Nami broke the kiss and give final peek on his nose before got up from bed. She went to toilet in her room. Suddenly, she felt her stomach grumble, make her want to threw the contents. Then her head became dizzy and she couldn't hold it anymore. Threw everything out as much as she could into the sink. Pressed her stomach with her palm while the other tied her hair back. Actually, she had done it every morning but she couldn't remind how long.

Zoro had got up from bed and wear his boxer. He want about to put his pants on but stopped after heard a weird sound from the toilet. 'Was she sick?' He thought. He dropped his pants on bed before walked towards toilet. Grabbed the door handle, it locked. He knocked the door twice. "Oi, Nami. You okay?" his palm and left ear rested against the door, wanna heard it clearly.

Nami stopped her action, shocked. She turned on the water to sink in it and wash her face. "I'm fine," she replied him from inside.

"Are you sure? (Z)

"Yes," (N)

Gladly her stomach had relaxed. She sighed after no more question from him. She brushed her soak face with soft towel before go out. Zoro just shrugged and walked away from the door. Put on his darkgreen pants and blue shirt. He heard Nami walk out from toilet. He turned his head, approaching her. He touched her forehead, make sure she was okay.

Nami smiled, "I'm alright, Zoro." She reasurred. He nodded after releasing her forehead and smiled in return. Maybe she just tired. She had pushed her body in this one month. Not suprised if her body shocked and get sick. He hoped this case would be over soon and back to normal. He kissed her forehead before let her get dressed.

The two came out from women's quarter after Sanji's voice called them and the other. They passed Franky who brought Robin in his large arm. The pair smiled to them and walk into kitchen after them. Luffy had in Kitchen with Chopper and Ussop. Brook came in after them, a cup of tea on his hand. Sanji started fill the table with much foods. The men grabbed the food quickly while the women hold Luffy. Nami tied his rubber mouth and hands while Robin covered his eyes. The two giggled looked at struggling pirate king. They released their hold after make sure the men had fill their plates. Luffy panted heavily, stick out his tongue. The crew laughed hard.

Shanks and Mihawk went inside the kitchen and sat themselves on the bench after greeted the crew. All of them had clean up their own plate except Nami. She just looked at the food with blank face. She even didn't touch it a bit. The crew stared her concernedly especially the cook.

"Nami-san, why you didn't eat your food? You don't like it or what? Should I make something else?" Sanji called her back to reality.

"No thanks, Sanji-kun. I just lost my appetite. A glass of water was enough," she answered him, trying to stay calm eventhough her stomach started to protest again. She felt something force to come out from her throat. She shut her mouth tightly. Her hands moved on its own, one covered her mouth while the other press her stomach.

Zoro touched her shoulder, "Are you feeling sick, woman?" She shook her head.

Luffy's hand reached her food directly. The men except Chopper stopped him, he just laughed in return. The young doctor was watching her intensedly. The men want about smacked Luffy's head but suddenly Nami got up from her seat. She couldn't take it anymore. Ran to the kitchen sink, she pushed her throat hard. Threw up her vomit again.

They saw as she got up and ran to the sink. She was vomiting. Zoro and Chopper rushed to her. He rubbed her back while Chopper massaged her neck. Robin had a glass of water, handed it to Zoro. The other just looked each other. Shanks and Mihawk got up, worried. After done it, she placed a hand on forehead and rested the other on the sink. Zoro brought the glass into her mouth, helped her to drink it. She gulped it and sighed heavily. Zoro brought her to the bench, sat himself beside her while Chopper on her other side, examined her. Luffy took a chance to clean the food before join the other. Yuna's guards stared at Nami concernly. Ussop and Luffy squated infront of her. Robin and Franky watched them from their seat. Sanji cleaned the table with Brook's help.

"How long you've been like this, Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Err..." She thought a moment, "I forgot, maybe it had been...one month."

"WHAT!" Zoro and Chopper shouted.

"Why you didn't tell me, woman?!" Zoro added, still with a bit loud tone.

"Calm down, Muscle-head! She should've the reason," Sanji interrupted from the sink.

"Yeah, Zoro. Probably, she just didn't wanna make us worried. Right, Nami?" Ussop joined. Nami nodded weakly, couldn't make eye contact. Zoro sighed defeatly.

"Or maybe she is just crazy," Luffy said innocently. Sanji and Ussop knocked his head. His words couldn't help at all.

Chopper thought a moment before spoke up, "I should bring her into my room. I'll do some test. Come on, Nami."

Nami just want to got up, but a pair of strong hands brought her up bridal style. She looked up to see Zoro. His face was serious, maybe he still mad. Nami grabbed his shirt to hold on. They walked behind Chopper to infirmary. The crew stared them silently before go out to the deck, do something and waiting. Shanks and Mihawk still stood there, looked each other. They nodded before joined other crew.

~~~~~~~~in the infimary~~~~~~~~

Chopper had dissapeared to his lab after take her blood for the test. Nami sat on the bed, looked at her lap. Didn't have any courage to face him. It was her fault not tell him and make him mad. Zoro looked at her frowned face. He knew she really regret it. He smiled before sat beside her, wrap her body with his arms. Brushed her hair softly before kissed her ear. Nami closed her eyes, brought her arms around him. Her chin rested on his shoulder, smiling. How she loved his softness side. She was glad, he had forgive her. He just want through everything together.

Five minutes later, Chopper came out from his lab. He wore a huge grin. They confused as looked at his happier face. What would have make him like that? They thought. Nami and Zoro loosened their hold, faced the doctor.

"Congratulation, Nami, Zoro! You will become parents!" he jumped excitedly.

The couple's eyes widened straightly then look each other. Suddenly Zoro brought her into tight embrace, swang her body happily. Nami was giggling, told him to put her down. He kissed her chin before placed her on feet. Nami bent down and hugged Chopper, kissed his blue nose. The little reindeer blushed and covered his cheek. Zoro smiled and couldn't help to hold both of them. All at once, their closeness had interupted by a loud familiar voice from the newby pirate king. They looked each other then laughed. They should go out soon.

~~~~~~~~~on deck~~~~~~~~~

Luffy glued his right ear against infimary door. He could heard Chopper asked Nami about something nonsense. Then he heard nothing. He stuck a finger into his nose, waiting. A moment later, he could hear Chopper hooves against the wodden floor. He listened it carefully. His face brightened, formed into wide grin. His ear left the door before ran into his nakama.

"Guys, Nami's PREGNANT!" he shouted loudly so they could hear it.

Ussop jumped to the air. Luffy joined him and danced together. Sanji emerged from kitchen, day dreaming about married with Nami's daughter. Shanks and Mihawk amused from upper deck.

"Yohohohoho! Seems like I should prepare new song for the little pirates!" Brook played soft tunes with his violin.

"Huuuaaaaa! I'm so happy for them!" Franky was crying violently. The crew looked at him, tilted their head. "What are you looking at?! I'm not crying, you jerk! Huuaaa!" his crying became louder.

Ussop and Luffy shook their head, sighed. Robin chuckled as wiped her lover's tears. Suddenly, they heard the door open. Zoro, Nami and Chopper came out from infimary. The three approached the other. Robin got up and embrace Nami tightly. The other congratulated the pair. Shanks and Mihawk jumped down to lawn deck. They also congratulated her. She smiled in return. After Robin released her embrace, Luffy and Ussop crushed her into tight hug. Chopper complained to them because the two would hurt Nami's stomach. They just ignored the little reindeer. Franky didn't stop crying. Sanji twirled around Nami, want to hug her too. Zoro beated him then end up fighting each other. Brook still was playing his violin in background.

~~~~~~~five days later~~~~~~~

Luffy was sitting cross leg on his favorite seat, looking out the ocean. 'Just one day more, and we will meet Vivi,' he thought, grining widely. The ladies sat on their lawn chair, the archeologist read a thick mystery book while the navigator read a newspaper. Franky was whistling as he moved the steering wheel. Chopper was watching Ussop who had make something. Zoro meditated on upper deck with his companion, Brook and Yuna's guards. Sanji came out from kitchen, brought some drink for ladies. Robin and Nami stopped read before accept his offers. They thanked him with sweet smile, made him die in pleasure.

After the cook disappeared to kitchen for preparing dinner, the ladies was chatting about their pregnancy. Robin had in 16 weeks while Nami still in 5 weeks. Shared their experiences, Nami laughed as the darkhaired woman told her that one day she ever had wear one of Franky's speedo and make a SUPER signature. She never thought the most mature, calm and cold woman in the Sunny would do something crazy while pregrant. Herself even didn't feel wanting more for anything yet, she was still herself. But she had proved that sometimes she was fonder than usual. Nami would begged Zoro to hold her while sleeping, carried her body eventhough she didn't feel tired, feed her or else. Robin giggled and told her that was normal.

On upper deck, the two swordsman and Yuna's guards still on meditate position. Mihawk and Shanks could able talk with Yuna eventually on that state. She always would appeared everytime they meditated. All of sudden, their eyes opened with shocking face. They got up and jumped down on Nami's direction. Brook and Zoro heard their movement, opened their eyes and glanced to their companion. The two followed them.

Nami jumped a bit as the guards stormed down beside her. She cursed under her breath before faced them. She swang her feet, sat on the side of chair. Mihawk and Shanks still stood there, looked down at her with sharp eyes. "What's wrong?" Nami asked them as stood up.

"Haven't Yuna-sama told you about Sagara's men?" Shanks spoke up, tensing.

Nami could see their tensing body. She recalled her conversation with Yuna this night. Nami nodded in calm face. "They have been waiting on Alabasta, Right?" she crossed her arm before sat back down. Her gaze dropped onto her lap, sighed. Robin who sat on the chair next to her, widened her eyes after listened to the news Nami had told.

The guards nodded as sat down on the floor, crossed legs. "We should knew it. He wouldn't let you free easily. So what should we do now, Nami-sama? Fight them?" Mihawk asked her, need an order.

Luffy and the other was at their side now. Robin moved to sat beside Nami. The navigator didn't answer, just looked at their captain. "What do you think, Luffy?" she couldn't make a decision. It was Luffy's part.

"Think what?" he still confused about their conversation.

The crew shook their head. 'so he didn't listen well,' they thought. Robin giggled.

"Listen, Luffy. Yuna had told me, Sagara had sent his men to Alabasta. They would on our way. So as a Captain, what is your decision? Should we accept his challenge or not?" Nami controlled her temper before told him once again.

"OF COURSE! WHY NOT!" Luffy accepted it without thinking.

Ussop, Chopper and Brook screamed in fear. Nami sighed before joined the chuckling Robin. Franky, Zoro and Sanji smirked excitedly and thought 'finally, another fight.' They should know the energetic Captain, wouldn't miss the fight ever. Shanks and Mihawk glanced to Luffy, shrugged.

"We should make a plan," Robin suggested. They nodded as approval.

Nami let Yuna's guards to listing about their opponent eventhough she also knew it. They should've explain it better than her, consider they had spent more time with Sagara. Mihawk explained first about the leader, Zwatt. He was Sagara's best man and the strongest after Sagara. They suggested to let Nami took care of him. It could be one way to completed her Avatar's power. Although one of monster three was enough to handle him. Zoro was the one who disagreed with them. He didn't think that Nami wasn't strong enough, but her pregnancy couldn't help. He didn't want something bad happen with her and their unborn baby. Zoro told Luffy not to let Nami did this. The captain just kept silent, his hat was shadowing his eyes. They waited his words.

A moment later, Luffy lifted his head and looked Nami in the eye. "Nami, do you think you could take him down?" he asked her seriously.

"Luffy!" The crew except Robin and Nami yelled at him.

Luffy ignored them, still looked at Nami. He just need her answer. If she said no, he could take her part but if yes, he would allow her. Nami's eyes on Luffy, studied his seriousness. She wouldn't surrender this fast before tried it. Her mind was raged in her head. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Yes, I do." Opened her eyes before answered him clearly. Luffy grinned widely then nodded. Zoro was about to protest but stopped by her confidence look. He gave up, trusted her fully. She could manage it well.

"It settled, right?" Mihawk just made sure. They nodded. He faced Nami, "You must kill him, Nami-sama. Don't doubt it. Actually, Yuna-sama didn't like Zwatt. He was a flatterer and ready to betray us. His goal was taken Sagara's place but Sagara didn't believe it at all. Besides we hadn't any proof yet," He added.

"Wait!" Ussop cut him. They turned their eyes to him, "How to kill vampire? Didn't they immortal?" His brows knitted.

Shanks answered him, "Immortal just a names. It didn't mean for our life. Vampires could killed by cut off their head. Then you should burn in out. Our weakness was fire, honestly."

"So it easy, right?" Franky spoke up, "Me and Longnose-bro will start to prepare some weapon with shooting fire."

"Nice idea, Franky!" Ussops winked. They excused to their workshop after got Luffy's allowance.

The other continued to arrange the plan. The guards told them not to use their haki to attack them. It would make them become stronger. Haki could only use on their own body if they still want to. Monster three would be on front line along with Shanks and Nami. Chopper, Brook and Franky would on Sunny's side while Mihawk, Robin and Ussop used their long-range attacks from the ship. They should clear the way to Zwatt for Nami so that she shouldn't fight his men. But Nami had have her own plan to helped the other. She didn't wanna tell them about it. She would show it at battlefield. Actually, she had managed to control her power even talked with it. She still didn't know how she could done it. Even Yuna couldn't do it. Her Avatar power offered a cooperation and she accepted it. It didn't speak about payback because it was the duty to obey the owner.

~~~~~~~Vivi's palace~~~~~~~~

"So you'll arrive tomorrow, Luffy? Thank God." Vivi jumped happily. Tomorrow they would meet again after separated almost 5 years. She wondered how they look like now especially Luffy. Did he still look childish or mature now? No matter what he looked like, he still Luffy who she had known.

"Perhaps, we will arrive to your palace at midday! We should do a business!" Luffy's voice from the other line called her back.

"It's okay, Luffy. I'll be waiting for you all. I miss you so much!" Vivi couldn't hide her happiness.

"I miss you too, Vivi! We all miss you!" (L)

"See you tomorrow!" Vivi ended up.

"See you too!" (L)

After heard that, Vivi placed the dendenmushi back. She jumped again before came out from her room. She should inform Kaya. She would be happy to hear that.

~~~~~ The next day on Sunny ~~~~~

Sanji had woken up first, preparing their breakfast before battle. Next, Ussop was on Crows nest the whole night glanced around the sea with his binoculars, looking for the shore. They almost arrived at Alabasta. Nami had predict they would dock at morning on 8 o'clock or sooner. Now still 6 o'clock, the sniper could seen land ahead. Certainly, it was Alabasta. Chopper emerged from the hatch door, joined his long-nose nakama. The young doctor was grinding some herbs as antidote. Luffy came out from Men's quarter, sleep-walking to kitchen. The ladies also had walk out from their room. Robin headed to her lover who had on helm. The elder couple shared their morning kiss. Nami approached her mikan grove, her mikans needed to watering. Zoro and Brook were doing their morning meditation on upper deck. Mihawk and Shanks were on front deck, stood there and watching the surounding.

The StrawHat pirates enjoyed their breakfast on lawn deck. They were stealing and shouting to their Hunger Captain. The guards only watched them, smiling. Sometimes, they wished they could back to their old self not vampire form. Eat meats, drink some beers, sleeping even breathing, like human behaviours. But they knew, time would never come back. No need to regreting. Besides they had so much fun since live together with their master. First time they had woken up, instict told them to consume human blood. But Yuna didn't allow them ever. It was because they should hid their true identity from human. The other reason was they could control their thirst easily. According to Yuna, human blood had made vampires' act crazier and sent negative reaction. She always taught them to take another blood besides human, like hot-blood animals. The animals blood would be given less negative reaction. They would admit it that she was right. Their thought stopped as Nami walked to them.

Nami approached the guard, stared their eyes fiercely. The crew just stared them curiously. When she right in front of them, she told them to stood on their knees. They looked each other confusedly, but still did it. Nami folded her fingers before lifted her hands up. She placed each of her thumbs on their foreheads. Pushed their heads so that faced up the skies. The crew inspected them from lawn deck. Mihawk and Shanks could feel a strong energy was flowing inside them, from head to toes. Suddenly, they screamed in pain as felt their body hit by fire. Luffy and the others heard their painful tone. What Nami had done to them? But nobody felt need to interupt her action. Like a statue, they just sat there and didn't do anything.

Nami pulled off her thumbs from them, stood firmly facing them. Mihawk and Shanks had stopped screaming as felt the heat sensation had disappeared. They moved their heads forward like before. Then looked up at Nami, "What have you did, Nami-sama?" Shanks started to speak.

"I shared the Elements bending to both of you. Now you can control Fire and Water," Nami's eyes on Mihawk, "and you can control Earth and Air," then Shanks.

Their eyes grew large, "unbelieveable," they whispered it a bit loud. Nami looked at their shocking face. She told them to try it. Still shocked, they moved their hands randomly and slowly. She was true. They could control the elements Nami had mentioned. Nami left them, back to her nakama. Luffy and crews still frozen, mouth hanged open. She asked them what happen. They just shook their heads and smiled proudly to her. Nami grinned shyly in return.

One hours later, they docked at the shore of Alabasta. Luffy commanded the crew to take their place. Franky and Ussop had handed Chopper, Sanji and Luffy the fire guns. The crew climbed down the ship except Mihawk, Robin and Ussop. They waited there, looked around. There was an empty desert, no sign of them. Luffy and crew kept aware.

All of sudden, the ground was shaking and the sand moved randomly. From the shore, they could hear a hundred footstep were approching. Then there were them. Zwatt and his men. Their hair was same, blackhaired except the Leader who had maroonhaired. They growled loudly. Franky and Chopper held their weapon tightly. Brook and Zoro unsheated their swords. The greenhaired man had wore his darkgreen bandana. Sanji and Luffy clutched their weapon, ready to fire them. Nami told Shanks to move forward before monster three. The two crouched down, thrusted their finger into ground. Hardening the sand.

Zwatt lifted his hands up then a large group of vampires moved forward in lightning speed. But he didn't follow his men, just stood there and folded his arms. Luffy and crews saw the vampires movement. They shot their guns towards. Zwatt's men was burning but didn't stopped their movement. Monster three moved forwards, attacked them one by one. They cut off them by neck then threw the dead body. Franky and Chopper kept shooting the guns. Ussop attacked them with his slingshot. Robin crossed her arm, grew some hands on enemies body and broke their bones. Mihawk kept his eyes for their sudden attack and burned their separated body. Shanks had got up and helped the three cracked their body.

Nami lifted her head, faced the battlefield. Her hands was moving the ground. "MOVE OUT, GUYS!" she shouted to Luffy and the three. They did it, waiting. She had made ground beneath them into a large flat rock. Then clasped her palms, each side of the rock meet like a closing book. The vampires inside it was buried underground. She had finished a half of them by herself, left Zwatt alone. The crews amazed and the guards smirked. Zwatt looked as his men could turned down easily. Now it was his turn. He slid down from hills, approaching Nami. He had known that she would be his opponent.

Nami moved forward fast, answering him. She had told the other not to interupt their battle. They understood, trusted her completely. Twirled her Clima-tact, made some clouds. As Shanks and Mihawk had said, his movement as fast as Sagara. When they met, Nami had reunited her Clima-tact fast and againsted his palms by it. She spouted fire from her mouth, made him back away. He growled before reached her neck with cold hand. Nami dropped her body on the ground to avoid it, rolling to her side. She made her own armor from hardening soil while rolling her body. Got up quickly, she flew him away by hit his stomach with air and earth combination. Zwatt stopped his flying body by rolling backward and responded quickly. He smirked before attacked her back. Luffy and Chopper gave sparkling eyes to Nami. The StrawHat suprised that she could do such thing. They shouted excitedly as Nami hit his stomach.

Zwatt shoved his hand inside his coat while ran fast towards her, pulling out something. Nami couldn't react as he thrusted his thing into her covering stomach. She gasped at the sudden act and falled backwards along with her armor. Her body landed hard on the ground as he pulled out the dagger. Blood was flowing out from her stomach. His smirk grew bigger then faced the StrawHat. The crews froze at the scene. They just want to helped her hopeless body but stopped by Yuna's guards. They nodded their head behind Zwatt, the crew followed coriously. Their eyes widened, then grinned widely. There was Nami on the air. The four elements were around her. Her eyes changed into white-light like she faced Sagara before. She had used her Mirage Tempo to deceived him. Luffy and crew sighed lightly, cheered her up back.

Zwatt turned his body after finishing the navigator, smirking. His smirk disappeared as he looked at his opponent. 'They are smiling? Did I just kill their friend?' he thought curiously. Then he looked Yuna's guards' eyes, turned his head behind. He suprised with mouth and eyes widened. He looked back at the woman on the ground, she has gone. She had been tricking him. Nami smacked Zwatt with her elements repeatedly. Now Zwatt's turn who couldn't react at Nami's act. He let her threw everything on him. Nami moved her arms randomly, took his body by water. Brought his body as high as she wanted before crashed him hard onto ground. Zwatt screamed loudly. Before he couldn't get up, she pinned his arms and legs with soil. Swang her arms again, formed the soil into hand. That soil-hand grabbed his head tightly and tugged his hair. Nami had on her feet now, beside his pinned body.

"You have the last words?" she asked him as streched her arms on her front, twined her fingertips tightly. Moved them above her head.

Zwatt didn't answered. He was just grinding his teeth and closing his eyes. By the silent answer, Nami swang her arms forward. She had formed the four elements into small circle, cut off his neck with them. His eyes forced to open along with his mouth as felt the hit. Then she blew on a fire to his separated body, burned it out. Nami relaxed her body as the fire disappear along with Zwatt. Her eyes had back to normal likewise the elements hadn't cover her anymore. 'I've done it,' she whispered to herself. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, composured her breath. Took a look to her nakama, they were smiling proudly to her. She returned their smiled before fall forward on her stomach.

* * *

**What do you think for this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Please leave your review to me (begging)**

**And tell me if this story get bored.**

**I will try my best again and again.**

**-PJ**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 : BEFORE AND AFTER WEDDING

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USSOP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B), YUNA (Y), MIHAWK (M), SHANKS (SH), VIVI (V), KAYA (K)

**Thanks for your support. I have finished this chapter. I should work hard for every chapter. Hope you like and enjoy it.**

* * *

The StrawHat and Yuna's guards were watching how Nami had take Zwatt down that fast. Ussop had climb down from the Sunny, joined the dancing Luffy and Chopper. Zoro and Brook had sheated their swords back. Sanji puffed his smock then smirked widely. Franky picked Robin down from the ship and let her rest on his large shoulder. The guards folded their arms. They all smiled proudly for her successful. They saw, she smiled in return. They all were waiting Nami walked back but it never happen. She just stood there, smiling then a few second later her body collapsed on the ground. Fortunately, Robin had crossed her arms and grew some hands to hold Nami's body before touched the grounds.

The guards moved in flash and took her body up. The other crew ran after them. Zoro, who had removed his bandana, crouched down on her side. The guards shifted a bit, gave her body to the greenhaired man and let the young doctor examined her. Chopper checked her pulse with worried face then he smiled as listening Nami's breath.

"She is just sleeping!" he informed his nakama. The crew and the guards sighed lightly then shook their head.

"Nami is STUPID!" Luffy laughed loudly. They followed his laugh, except Mihawk and Shanks who just smiled a bit.

Zoro asked Chopper just to make sure she was okay. The young doctor had examined her closely then told him that she was alright, body and soul. Zoro thanked him and brought her body up. They were ready to Vivi's place. Robin suggested they would wear cassords or wigs to hide from Marines. Luffy agreed. They all back to the ship, and wore their costumes. They started walk to Vivi's Palace after said goodbye for the guards. Mihawk and Shanks decided to watched the ship but they would come if Nami called them.

Gladly, the Marines didn't notice them a bit. They were too busy with their own business. After walking for at least one hour, they arrived at Vivi's. But they would pass throught the palace guards. As they approched the guards, Luffy moved closer to them and told they were Vivi's guests.

"Vivi-sama hadn't tell us that she have any guests today," one of the guards told them.

"Tell her that we are the guests with cross mark on right forearm," said Luffy as showed the guards his right forearm.

The guards looked each other then talked, "Wait here! I will inform her now!"

Luffy nodded, smirking. They are waiting for the guard. A moment later they could hear footsteps from inside moved closer. Then suddenly, the crew's smirk grew bigger. There were Vivi and Kaya ran towards them. Luffy and Sanji opened their arms to accept their embrace. Nami, who had woken up, along with Chopper smacked their head down. Luffy and Sanji's face buried onto ground. The two crushed Vivi and Kaya in tight hugs. The four shared their warm embraces. Kaya released herself then looked at Ussop then ran and threw herself into his opening arms. They smiled at the two lovebirds. Vivi just released herself from Nami and Chopper. Suddenly Luffy streched his arm, took her body into him and gave her crackbone embrace. She shocked at first but then accepted his hug with smiled.

After sharing their embrace each other, Luffy introduced Robin, Franky and Brook to Vivi while Ussop told Kaya about Sanji and Chopper, Then Vivi brought them into the palace to meet the other. She noticed the strange closeness between Mr. Bushido and Nami then The archeologist and The Cyborg. Luffy told her that they were couple. Vivi suprised then smiled. She turned to look at her orangehaired nakama, winked seductively. Nami and Zoro blushed, stucked out their tongue to the desert princess playfully. Vivi chuckled.

Cobra, Igaram along with Kohza had waited the inside, Pell and Chaka behind them. The five greeted their old guests then invited them to dining table, lunch time. Luffy was the first who took a seat and stretched his arms over the table, collecting all foods. The men except Brook ran towards him, fighting for foods. The girls only giggled. Brook passed Vivi and Kaya, asking their panties. Vivi punched his face while Kaya just blushed. The ladies took their own seats except Nami. She walked towards Cobra and Igaram, handed them a piece of paper. The two tilted their head in confusion. She reminded them about the bathroom incident. Cobra and Igaram looked each other then laughed hard. This woman really was money-loving-witch, they thought. The three joined the other to lunch.

After lunch, Vivi escorted the strawhat to their restroom. Straightly Luffy laid himself down onto the bed, snoring loudly. Vivi sat beside him, brushing his blackhair. Zoro and Ussop also had fallen asleep on their own bed. Sanji still in the kitchen. Brook was walking around the palace, asking the women panties. Kaya approached Chopper, who sat beside Nami on the bench, talking anything about medical. Robin asked Vivi about library while her lover was sleeping. Vivi smiled then showed the place to her. After that, Vivi and Nami were chatting. They were sharing their stories and experiences.

23232323232323

Nami opened her eyes as a voice calling her from distance. Rested herself on elbow while the other rubbed her sleepy eyes. She noticed that she didn't at Alabasta anymore but... Cocoyashi? She knew it cause she was in her house. 'Is it dream or not?' she thought hard. She looked at herself and still wearing the same clothes she had wore before. She shrugged, yawned and strecthing her arms widely. She remembered that a woman voice had called out her name repeatly. Was she Nojiko? If it was true, so where was she?

Her house door opened suddenly by someone. She smiled as saw the woman she usually met at dream. Nami got up and Yuna returned her smile before ran towards Nami and threw her arms around Nami's shoulder tightly. For the first time, Yuna could embrace her and it suprised Nami. Before Nami could return her embrace, Yuna released herself but still rested her palms on Nami's shoulders.

"Since when you could touch me?" Nami asked her curiousedly but keep smiling.

Yuna's smile became wide, "since you won your first fight with Zwatt-dear."

Nami rose an eyebrow, still confused. "I don't get it."

Yuna sighed, "Nami-dear, I'm back! To my body!" she shook her shoulders excitedly.

Nami's large eyes grew bigger and mouth hanged open, "But...but...How? I still didn't find your body. So how could you back?" her eyebrows drew together.

Yuna's hands trailed down from her arms and stopped at her palms, entwined their finger. "Actually, Sagara had found my body right on our bed as he arrived at Cocoyashi." She shrugged, "I have no idea how it would end up there but it's okay. And after you had finished Zwatt-dear, unconciously you had thrown my soul back into my body. And..." she paused a moment, staring her eyes deeply. "When I awoke, Sagara had sat by my side. That's all."

All of sudden, Nami circled her arms around Yuna's torso as whispered, "I'm glad." Nami could feel Yuna nodding her head. "But.." she released, eyes on Yuna. "Why you still come to my dream?" Nami tilted her head curiously.

Yuna's eyebrows lifted up, "It's hard to explain but this is the way how we are, Avatar, talking. Our soul is connecting each other even after die," she shrugged. Nami nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Actually..." Yuna put off her arms from Nami's, rested at her sides. Nami gave a questioning look, raising her eyebrows. "I just want to tell you. Me and Sagara, gonna come to your place now. And will be arrive tomorrow night or sooner, perhaps." She grinned.

"My place? You mean Alabasta?" Nami narrowed her eyes questioningly. Yuna nodded excitedly. "In one day?!" Nami's face was showing a disbelief look. Yuna nodded again. "Ridiculous," Nami gave a small laugh mockingly, put her hands at her hips.

Yuna chuckled before tapped Nami's shoulder, "I should go now. See you there!" waving her hands before left Nami.

2323232323232323

Nami's eyes opened immediately as Yuna had been walking away. She had back to Alabasta and found herself on bed at their restroom. She remembered had fallen asleep on the bench with Chopper on her lap after dinner. But seem someone had moved her onto bed. Turned her body and laying on her side. She could see the sleeping Chopper, who hugging his blue hat, between her and Zoro. Smiled faintly before sat up, rested her back against the head of bed. Her hand brushed his tiny head before bent down, kissed his furry head. She did the same act to Zoro, made him grunt a bit before rolling his body and laying on his back with arms streched widely.

Nami was looking around, inspecting her nakama. All of them were on their own bed except Luffy and Ussop. They were with Vivi and Kaya, probably discussing about their own wedding. Nami recalled the moment at dinner while Luffy asked her a favor. Vivi, Kaya and Robin had been discussing it. They wanted Nami who would brought the wedding-rings. She accepted it amusedly without hesitation. She smiled at the memory. She got up from the bed quietly, headed to bathroom.

"Where are you going?" A deep husky and sleepy voice stopped her. Nami looked over her shoulder and found Zoro had sat up, brushing his hair back.

"Bathroom. Wanna join?," she put a hand on her hip while the other threw her hair back playfully. Zoro just froze and staring her with dangerous look, then immediately changed into devilish smirk. He got up and approching her. Nami started walking backward slowly then turned around as he just a few step in front of her. She want about to opened the bathroom door but his rough hand grabbed her by her waist, pulling her back. Her covered back rested against his bare chest, his warm breath brushed her ears, make her giggled. His other hand reached the door handle, opened it quietly. He pushed their body inside, closing the door then locked it.

2323232323232323

Sanji was cooking at the kitchen and handling the wedding consumtion along with the palace cook. Brook was preparing the wedding music with Nami's help. Zoro, Chopper, Cobra and Kohza sat on the bench, chatting. Luffy, Ussop and Franky dressed in black tuxedo with different inner shirt (Luffy: Red, Ussop: Yellow, Franky: Hawaian pattern). They came out from dressing room, heading to altar. After helping Brook, Nami headed to female room, joining Robin, Vivi and Kaya. They had wore white wedding dress with same pattern and shapes except Robin which a bit lossen for her belly. Their bouquet had different colors according to their favourite color, Vivi's light blue, Kaya's yellow, and Robin's purple. Nami was wearing her own dress. The three had choose the white dress with orange pattern around the waist and collar for her. Their hair had formed to bundle and the hair accessories on them.

"Oh my, Nami. You beat us," Robin smirked teasingly. Nami only flushed, covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Indeed," Kaya joined, smiling sweetly.

"Awesome, Nami-san!" Vivi hugged the blushing Nami.

"Thanks, Ladies! You all are charming and beautiful!" they were holding each other hands, smiling happily.

The waitress came inside, interupting them. She told them that everything had done. The guests also had been waiting. The four nodded, thanking the waitress. She excused herself after bowing her body to them. Nami was opening the door for the three brides. Cobra, Zoro and Chopper had waiting outside. Vivi walked out first, holding her dad arm tightly. Cobra kissed her forehead, encouraging her lovely daughter before walked off. Robin walked out next, holding Chopper's arm. The little reindeer had changed to human form. Robin smiled at the nervous Chopper. The two followed Vivi and her father. The last was Kaya. She stood beside Nami, waiting Zoro come towards her. He held out his arm to Kaya as he right in front of her. Nami reminded him not to lossen his hold from Kaya.

Zoro nodded before whispered, "I hope they won't guess you are the bride," he smirked naughty. Nami's cheeks and nose were redden. She stuck her tongue out then give him catty grin.

The three walked behind the other four. As they arrived on the fate place, Nami moved forward and stood on their front. Behind her was Vivi and Cobra, Kaya and Zoro then Robin and Chopper. They stood on the edge of the red carpet. The three grooms had stood firmly on the other edge. Nami nodded her head to Brook. He nodded back, start playing the music.

one...two...three...four...five steps

~Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri ft Steve Kazee~

_(Nami)_

_The day we met_

_Frozen, I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_Knew that I found a home_

_For my Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

(Nami just a few step towards the grooms. The priest stood infront of them. She handed their rings to him)

_(Nami &amp; Brook)_

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Nami moved to the side, give space for Cobra and Vivi. The king handed over her princess to Luffy as said "Take good care of my princess," The pirate king nodded before took her hand)

_(Brook)_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

(Zoro handed over Kaya to Ussop as he nodded to the longnosed guy. Ussop took it firmly)

_(Nami &amp; Brook)_

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Chopper and Robin who had stood in front of Franky. His metal body covered the altar behind him. Chopper handed over Robin to the Cyborg, nervoussly. Robin and Franky gave him encouraging smile)

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Cobra, Zoro and Chopper sat on their seat. The three couple had stood in front of priest. Franky and Robin were on the left side. Luffy and Vivi after them then Ussop and Kaya)

_(Nami)_

_One step closer..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Nami was walking towards their back, tapped them softly one by one from left to right before stopped and stood beside the piano Brook had played)

_(Nami &amp; Brook)_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Brook got up as finishing the song. He and Nami bowed their head to the guests.

"I do,"

"Then I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your OWN bride," the priest gave a bit joke in his words. The three just married couple kissed, everyone clasped their hands and congratulated them.

The newly weds and their guests were dancing together along with Brook's music. Sanji was putting out the large size meals, 2 medium cakes, and 1 large cake (for Luffy). After that he had disappear into the crowd, twirling around the women. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were competing for food and cakes. Vivi and Kaya chuckled at the scene. Franky enjoyed dancing with his Robin. Mihawk and Shanks had left the ship at morning, joining the party. The two approached Vivi and Kaya, asking for dance. The two females nodded before took their hands. Vivi was dancing with Shanks while Mihawk with Kaya.

Nami looked at the two guards, smiling. She glanced to her side, "Don't you wanna dance?" she asked Zoro.

"I don't dance," he took a big sip of his beer. "I prefer drink all liquors the love-cook had served." He said as pouring the empty glass.

"Oh yeah, I should knew it." she rolled her eyes, "Can I have it?" Zoro looked at her with questioning look, "Just one glass! Please~~, " she begged with her large eyes.

"You know, Chopper will kill me if I let you drink it." He said softly, tapped her forehead playfully with his index finger. "Go get another healthy drink, woman."

"But I want it!" she wailed like a child.

"No, you don't," he ignored the whinning navigator as drinking. Nami pouted before glanced at the bottles. She took one slowly, eyeing Zoro. He knew that but let her did it. As she moved the bottle to her lips, Zoro grabbed it fast but Nami didn't released her grip from the bottle, pulled it back. Then they end up tugging of the bottle war. The guests looked at the scene, sweatdrops. Luffy and Ussop stopped their eating, eyeing the two then laughed loudly. Chopper ran to the two, joining the battle. Franky smirked while Robin giggled. Vivi and Kaya still enjoyed dancing with their partner, ignoring the fighting couple.

23232323232323

"Vivi-sama, there are a man and a woman looking for the woman called Nami." The guard informed her. They just finished the party and resting in restroom.

"Nami-san?" Vivi questioned, then glanced to her side. "Do you have any guests, Nami-san?" she asked.

Nami tapped her chin then it clicked, "How they look like?" she asked the guard.

"Ng...their clothes in blacks and also their hair. Their skin is pale," the guard told her.

'probably,' she thought. She nodded her head to Mihawk and Shanks who nodded in agreement. "They would come with you just to make sure," she told the guard, pointing her finger to the two. The guard bowed before left, Mihawk and Shanks were following him. Nami had told Yuna's guards about her dream this morning. As the three left the room, the people in the room gave Nami questioning look. They wondered who the guests were.

A moment later, the door opened by Shanks. He went inside first then Mihawk. They stood on each side of door, let the guests in. The crew except Nami made large eyes along with mouth opened as the guests showed. There were Yuna and Sagara, bowing their heads. Luffy and the other looked at them then Nami and back to them again. Nami smiled before stood up, walking towards Yuna. They shared a tight embrace.

"She's real!" They shrieked suprisingly except Vivi and Kaya who confused, Robin who just chuckled. Nami and Yuna released their arms, glanced to the shocking crew then looked each other, grinned. Nami was explaining the state after Yuna and Sagara took their seat. The crew nodded then greeted Yuna but still felt a bit strange to Sagara. Yuna noticed it, elbowing him. He looked at Yuna first then Luffy and the crew. He was apologizing and regreting everything had happen. They accepted his words with wide smile. Sagara thanked them.

2323232323232323

Zoro was walking back to their room after breakfast. The other crew and their guests had went out around the palace, minded their own business. Crossed the room, searching for his swords. He was ready to start his routine. He was on his bed, crouched down but couldn't find them. 'Where's my swords? I remembered put them beside the bed,' he mumbled under his breath. Lifted the blanket, pillow, and mattress, still no sign. He start to frustated and searching around the room.

'_are you looking for your precious swords, Mr. Swordsman?'_

A man voice interupted him. He stopped a moment, examining where it came from. He glanced around the room, nobody except himself. Looked over the window, there were his nakama along with the guards, Yuna and Sagara. They enjoyed themselves even didn't notice his stare. It meant not theirs or maybe they knew where were them.

"OI!" his voice took their attention. "Have you seen my swords?" he shouted. They shook their head before continue except Nami.

"Did you place them beside the bed?" she answered him, approching him. Their room was on the first floor and connected directly to garden.

"I did, but they are missing," he glanced to the bed, pointing it. Nami followed his finger. She went inside by climbing the window, he helped her in. They started wondering the room.

'_over here, Greenman!'_

Zoro stopped again, "Do you heard that?" he asked Nami while his eye looked around.

"Hear what?" she replied without turned her sight.

He looked at Nami, raising an eyebrow confusedly. So she couldn't hear it or maybe it was his imagination. He shrugged and back to their research.

"I can't find them!" Nami put her hand on hips, pouting and wiped her sweaty forehead.

"So do I," Zoro let out a sigh.

'_behind the bench, Dummy Marimo!'_

Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance as hear that damn named. He followed the voice, looking behind the bench. His eye grew bigger, froze in place. There wasn't his three swords but just one BIG sword. He took it, inspecting. Nami saw as he froze while looked behind the bench and more suprise as he took the thing. It was a BIG sword.

"The Light Saver," Sagara, who had stood over the window, spoke up.

Zoro glanced at him the back to the sword, smirking. "Finally."

Nami stood beside him, looking it closely and touched it. Yuna and her guards had in the room, joining Sagara and the two.

"Roronoa-dear, please follow Sagara-dear and Shanks-dear. It's your time." Yuna told him. Zoro nodded, walking towards the two. They climbed down the window, passing the strawhat. They stopped at the corner place, sitting cross legs and faced each other.

"Take a talk with the sword," Sagara spoke up.

"How?" (Z)

"Meditating," (SH)

Nami saw as the three walking away through the window. She turned to Yuna, "What will they do?" she asked her.

"Discovering the sword and..." Yuna paused. Nami tilted her head, raising eyebrows.

"Take you apart from the Eliminator." Mihawk continued Yuna's words.

* * *

**What do you think for this chapter?**

**I don't think it's good enough.**

**The next chapter would be the last, perhaps.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading my story.**

**Please leave your review to me (begging)**

**And tell me if this story get bored.**

**I will try my best again and again.**

**-PJ**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 : ELIMINATION

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, I borrow your One Piece's Character cause it's not mine.**

NOTED: LUFFY (L), ZORO (Z), NAMI (N), USOPP (U), SANJI (S), CHOPPER (C), ROBIN (R), FRANKY (F), BROOK (B), YUNA (Y), MIHAWK (M), SHANKS (SH), SAGARA (SG), VIVI (V), KAYA (K)

**Finally, the last chapter! Hope you enjoy every chapter. Anyway, check this out!**

**Bold Italic = Eliminator's words**

**Bold = Zoro's words while speaking with Eliminator**

**Italic = Nami's words**

* * *

'Light Saver was the special sword that cut everything couldn't cut by ordinary swords like Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind even Soul. The first person had chosen was a swordsman who had had no sword. It had happened while he was meditating. He could feel the sword's presence at the end of his meditation. The sword appeared on his lap. He thought it was an useless sword and someone had dropped it. As he touched it for the first time, his thoughtbefore had faded away. He could feel a strong energy inside. Inspecting the sword intensedly, he heard the sword's 'voice'.

The voicesaid that the sword had in his hand was Light Saver. It had chosen him as the first swordman who would given Eliminator strength. He would be the one who could stand against the Avatar power. Since he had been handling the Eliminator strength, Avatar wouldn't able hurt him. Eliminator would created when the Dark Avatar had appeared then few days after Avatar had been completed their full strength, the Light Saver would showed up and usually would dissapeared together after destroyed the Dark Avatar or the person was dead.

The Eliminator presence couldn't detected. No one even Avatar but Dark Avatar. It could detect Eliminator and reacted to make the gaps as far as possible. Eliminator's touches would be able vanishing the Dark Avatar's strength but still couldn't enough detroying all of it. So the sword would be make the Eliminator strength complete.

First of all, the heirs' of Light Saver should discovering the sword by nonstop meditated in two weeks. During the meditation, the Eliminator would sent the energy inside them and they wouldn't allowed to stood close with The Avatar more than four meters. He should finishing the meditation before faced the Avatar. If Eliminator and Avatar stayed in close distance for three days after The Light Saver presence, the bodies of Eliminator would gone along with the sword. If it had happened, the next Eliminator wouldn't appeared anymore and The Dark Avatar would lived peacefully, no one could beaten it.'

Robin closed the book which only filled by blank pages before, eyeing her nakama especially Nami. The navigator dropped her gaze on her lap, fisting her skirt tightly. They had sitting together on grass at palace garden except Zoro, Shanks and Sagara. The three were sitting as far as possible from Nami and she didn't allowed to come any closer.

Nami lifted her head, "So that was the reason." then smiling, "I understand."

"It's only two weeks, Nami-dear." Yuna encouraged her. Luffy and the other nodded in agreement. Nami nodded before glanced to Zoro's direction.

~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~

Zoro opened his one good eye, facing the ceiling. The last thing he remembered that he still meditating together with Shanks and Sagara. He had no idea why he end up here. Glanced to the side, there was Nami sitting on the chair. She had fallen asleep with arms folded on the bedside, her head rested on got up but dropped again as felt his vision blur and his head spinning. He touched his forehead, panting.

Nami felt the bed shaken. She blinked a bit before lifted her head. Rubbed her eyes, she looked at Zoro who had placed a hand on his forehead. 'He must be feeling dizzy,' she thought. Two weeks without foods and sleep should've lost his energies. Took the pain killer Chopper had prepared on the nightstand in case Zoro got headache when he woke up.

Nami got up and sat beside him. He sat up with Nami's help, resting his back against the head of bed. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder to keep him steady, Nami placed the pills into his mouth carefully then handed him a glass of water. She kept putting her hand on the glass in case he would drop it. He gulped it, exhaled heavily.

"Feeling better?" Zoro nodded, rested his forehead on her shoulder. Nami brushed her palm against his hair then stopped at cheek before placing a light kiss on his head.

Zoro smiled, straightening his body and faced her. He pecked her nose, "Why am I here?" he asked her.

"You collapsed after meditation," She told as trailing her eyes from his hair down to his chin, then back to his eye.

Zoro sighed then dropped his gaze to her stomach. He noticed the shape had got round and bigger then usual. Her pregnancy still in 8 weeks but how it grew that fast. He placed a hand on her covered stomach curiously. "What had happen to your belly?" he stared Nami with anxious face. Nami looked away. He turned her head back by his hand. "Tell me.." he said softly.

Before she could answer, a door of the room opened by Kaya. "So you had woken up, Zoro-san," she left the door without closed it back. She moved to Zoro's other side, checking his pulse. Zoro's hand had left Nami's cheek after the door opened. "You've got better now," she smiled. Got up, walking toward the door.

"Kaya..." Zoro called out her, she turned her body fully to him. She moved closer and sat at the edge of the bed, beside Zoro's toe. "Can you explain this?" he pointed at Nami's round belly. Nami still dropping her eyes down, wrapping her arms around her belly and bit her lips.

Kaya's eyes grew bigger and dropped her jaws, standing up. She ran to the door, "Chopper-san!" she shouted, holding onto the side of the door.

"What's wrong?" Zoro muttered then glanced to Nami concernedly. "Nami, please..." she just nodded down.

Luffy, the crew and the guests were chatting on the main room, near their restroom. Chopper, sat on Yuna's lap, heard Kaya's call and so did little reindeer looked up to Yuna, she nodded as stood up. She brought him in her arms, walked towards Kaya in second. Luffy and the rest looked each other before walking after the two. Kaya left the door, turned her heels towards the sitting Nami.

Chopper hopped down from Yuna's arm, "What happen, Kaya?" he ran and hopped onto Zoro's bed, standing infront of Nami. His eyes widened, "Nami...?" touched her arms. Yuna had on Kaya's behind, narrowing her eyes. Luffy and the rest stood by the door then filling the empty space. Nami lifted her head, eyeing Yuna with pleading eyes. Yuna smiled a bit then nodded.

"I think I can explain this to you," Yuna took a seat on the chair. Mihawk and Shanks stood behind her while Sagara sat down crossing leg next to the chair. Kaya and Chopper still at Nami's side, sat down on the bed. Luffy and the crew also did.

"The Dark Avatar had taken control the growth of her foetus. So as what have you seen now, it had quicken the time inside her womb. Her pregnancy still in few weeks but the baby had grown fast like almost 9 months. And probably..." she paused as sighing heavily, "She will bear tomorrow."

Their breath held in their throat, except Sagara and Yuna's guards. The ladies except Nami covered their mouth, widening their eyes. "Actually, it longing for Robin-dear's womb but Nami-dear held it, ended up staying inside hers." Yuna smiled. Robin gave thankfull and guilty face to Nami. The navigator just smiled. She felt a hand squeezing her hand tightly. She looked at Zoro who had stared her with his dark eye, still smiling.

"_**Like I said before, the Dark Avatar would do something crazy. It definitely used the full strength to test your power but actually it was just fear of you. You probably will be the last Eliminator who could make it dissapear forever. The Eliminators before you, only could locked it up in short time."**_

"**Hmph, sounds good. I will do it now."**

"_**Do what?"**_

"Stop Roronoa!" Sagara shouted and moving in flash beside him as he saw Zoro's hand was reaching his sword, grabbed his hand to stopped Zoro. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I just have to kill that bastard now, so she will be back. What else?" he tried to releasing his hand from Sagara's strong grip but that vampire kept hold him tightly. They glared each other eyes.

"_**Are you crazy, Vegetable?! That won't work!"**_

"**What's that mean? You said I should stab Nami's stomach and heart before. Why you hold me back now?!"**

"_**Not now, you fool! Even if you stab her, her belly will never back normally."**_

"Not that easier, Roronoa-dear..." Zoro stared Yuna, "If you stab her body, it will move inside your baby. We must do something else," Yuna folded her arms.

"_**See...it's about time, smart. You ought to be more patience."**_

"**Till when?!"**

"_**I still counting. Just wait!"**_

"**Tch,"**

"_**Don't worry, I had been promising you, I will lend my full power. I have sick of that damn dark soul, just wait!"**_

"**Hmph."**

"You have suggestion then?" Luffy spoke up.

Yuna shrugged, "it's to dangerous to let Nami-dear bear the baby. Her body isn't ready yet and probably she will facing the death. So my suggestion is..." Yuna eyed Nami concernedly, "Abortion," Zoro want about to answered her statement but had interrupted by Nami quickly.

"NO!" Nami screamed suddenly, "YOU DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Nami's hand had released from Zoro's grip, standing up. Kaya and Chopper held Nami's body as she started approaching Yuna. "This is my baby, not yours! I am the one who will decide, not you! I don't care if I will sacrifice my life for my baby!" Nami spoke uncontrollably.

Vivi stood infront of Nami, "Calm down, Nami-san. I'm sure we will find another way," touching her watery cheeks. Nami relaxed her muscles. Vivi was wrapping her arms around Nami's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Nami-dear. I just don't want you take the same tragic my mother have suffered." Yuna got up, walking towards Nami. She couldn't looked Nami in the eye.

"But it's miracle to me," Yuna smiled at Nami's words, nodding. After that words, her body start to trembling, Zoro noticed it.

Zoro got up quickly, passing between Kaya and Chopper then Vivi. Encircling an arm around Nami's shoulder. She collapsed against Zoro's chest. Vivi and Yuna gasped worriedly. Spun around her body, he was carrying her onto the bed. He gave Kaya and Chopper space to treated her. Yuna felt guilty, blaming herself. Vivi, who stood beside her, reassured that it wasn't her fault.

"She just exhausted, her belly had absorbed most of her energy." Chopper informed to the rest.

"She will be fine," Kaya added.

"_**Take the sword now, Man."**_

"**For what?"**

"_**Take that shitty soul out from your woman's body."**_

"**But.."**

"_**We can do it now without touching her body,"**_

"**Really? Fine."**

Zoro was walking around the bed before took his sword. This time, Sagara nor Yuna stop him. The swordsman got corious stare from his captain and the rest.

"What will you do, Zoro-san?" Brook opened his mouth. Zoro just smirked before walking back to his position before. Brook turned to look Luffy and the other, "Perhaps, he want to show off Nami's panties," he though, shrugging off.

"Please move you two," Zoro demanded Kaya and Chopper. They did it, moving to the edge of bed. He unsheathed the sword, dropped the sheath on the floor.

"_**pointed to her toes first."**_ Zoro stood beside her lying body, using his right hand to pointed the sword between her toes.

"_**Good! Move straight to her knees slowly as you felt that Dark Avatar. It won't hid anymore from you." **_He began moving the sword towards between her legs, stopped at her knees. Closing his one good eye, examining the Dark Avatar.

"**It almost touch her womb but stop while the sword moving closer,"**

"_**You get it! Good! Use both of your hands now. Head the sword to her womb, pause and force it to come out from her mouth."**_

Zoro clutched the sword's handle with both of his hand. Opening his eye then glared her womb as moving the sword toward it. He could feel the Dark Avatar changed the position and heading straight to her mouth. Smirking, he swang the sword slowly forward to its' destination. Suddenly, Nami's mouth hanged open. He stopped the sword right at her chin.

Kaya and Chopper who still by the bedside, walking backward along with Vivi, joined with Luffy and the rest. Sagara and Yuna stood protectedly in front of them. Shanks and Mihawk was preparing theirselves, their body bent forward and fist their palms as saw shadow coming out from Nami's mouth little by little. As the shadow pushed out fully, Mihawk and Shanks jumped and catching it. Luffy and the crew widened their eyes.

The shadow, which only shape like black clothes, was struggling from their grasp. Luffy streched his arm, pinching the shadow. His eyes sparkling in amazement, asked the other to joining him. Chopper wore a wide smile, joining the Childish Pirate King. Robin and Vivi giggled. Sanji and Usopp sweat drop, smacked their forehead with their palm. Kaya shocked, covering her opened mouth with her hands. Franky gave his signature pose while Brook just took a sip of his tea.

Zoro pulled the sword to his side. He faced the shadow, "Welcome to the world and hell." Wore a devilish smirk.

"How did you do it, Roronoa-dear?" Yuna asked.

"_**Don't answer her, Green! It's between you and me!"**_

"Instict, maybe," Zoro shrugged without turned his sight. "Take that shit out," asked him to Shanks and Mihawk. They nodded. Zoro looked over his shoulder, "I'll leave Nami to you and the other, Captain."

"Yosh! Kick that bastard!" Luffy wore a wide grin. Zoro smirked in return, sheathed the sword then placed at his waist before following Shanks and Mihawk.

Zoro had step out, landing hard on the grass. Wrapping the bandana around his head, "Let it go!" he said as spinning the body to Yuna's guards who still holding the shadow.

Mihawk and Shanks nodded, releasing their grip. They took few steps backward. The shadow frozen there as Zoro was pointing the sword infront of it with his right hand. Lifting the sword to the air, slashed vertically, horizontally, first diagonal then second diagonal. Closing his one good eye.

"_**You ready for the final attack, My Master?"**_

"**Anytime,"**

Zoro pulled the sword as level as the waist, still pointing to the frozen shadow. Opened his legs as wide as his shoulders.

"Ittoryuu Hiryuu Kaen*!"

A blue flame appeared from the shadow's middle side. Little by little burning up all of the shadow and soon dissapeared from his sight along with air. Zoro let out a long sigh, sheathing the sword. 'I've finished it but this sword hasn't change. Hmm...later...maybe,' he thought.

"_**You've done it well, Master!"**_

"**Thanks to you too,"**

"_**It's my duty, Master."**_

Zoro smirked satisfiedly, nodding his head to the grinning guards who had watching him all the time. Luffy and the rest just eyeing them from the window, except for Kaya and Chopper who still treating the unconscious Nami. They broke into joy as the shadow burning up then gone that fast.

Zoro and Yuna's guards climbed up over window, going back into the room. Luffy stood infront of his firstmate, forming his wide grin. Zoro tossed his fist against Luffy's. Sagara wore cocky smirk, crossing his arms. The other also smiled wide and proudly. He turned his body towards his lover who still lying on the bed unconsciously.

"How is she?" Zoro asked to Chopper and Kaya in particular.

"She's fine, Zoro-san. Just sleeping," Kaya assured with stunning smile.

Zoro nodded, brushing his palm on her cheek. "Her foetus?"

"We couldn't inspecting her womb, like something had covering it. But as we had known, obviously she will bear the baby tomorrow morning or day." Chopper spoke up, frowned as sitting beside Nami's head. Zoro eyed Chopper then back to Nami, knitting his eyebrows.

"_**What's on your mind, Master?"**_

"**You still here?"**

"_**Of course, Master! Look at your sword." **_Zoro glanced to his waist.

"You said my swords will be back after I finished that shitty soul." He glared Yuna then Sagara darkly, showing his sword. They tensed.

"Yes, but..." Yuna muttered nervously.

"Then how do you explain this?" Zoro snarled.

"We really don't know, Roronoa," Sagara covered Yuna.

"_**Please relax, Master!"**_

"**Relax?! You want me to relax after lost all of my swords?!"**

"_**I know they were your treasure but let me explain, Master?"**_

"**Quick!"**

"_**We still have one job left,"**_

"**What job?"**

"_**Wait 'till tomorrow. I promise your swords will come back after you've done."**_

"**Fine, I put my trust on you."**

"_**Thanks, My Master."**_

"Forget it," Zoro's voice became softer, looking away. Sagara and Yuna tensed down, composuring their body. Zoro still wondering what kind of job he would done. He sighed heavily, just waiting.

23232323232323232323

Nami was sitting on edge of the bed, crossed her arms boredly while her nakama still enjoying their own business after breakfast. Just Shanks and Mihawk with her, Kaya nor Chopper didn't allowed her to left the bed all day because her body didn't strong enough to hold her own weight. 'Am I looking too fat?!' she muttered annoyingly, 'I can still standing firmly. I'll show it.' She want about to got up but stopped, looking up.

"Do you wanna go somewhere, Nami-sama?" Shanks asked politely as stood beside her sitting body.

"Let us help you," Mihawk offered softly, extending his arms.

"No, thanks. I can do it myself," Nami grunted, waving her hands.

"But Nami-sama..." Mihawk kept offering.

"Please!" she cut off. "Do you think I can't stand by myself?!"

"Yes, you can. But you still in your unusual condition now. Think about your baby, Nami-sama," Shanks spoke patiently.

Nami huffed a bit, "Fine," sighing defeatly, Shanks and Mihawk smiled. She sat between Shanks and Mihawk who had held out their hand. Nami grabbed their elbows as trying to stand up. Zoro opened the door while Nami had been stood up by holding Yuna's guards. He walked towards, shaking his head amusedly. 'This woman couldn't wait a little longer,' he whispered to himself as heading to the three.

"What are you doing, woman?" he stood right in front of her, smirked cockily and crossing his arms.

She glared disgruntedly, "What took you so long?" pouting like a child. Before Zoro could answer, Nami wrapped her arms around her belly, grinding her teeth. Her body couldn't stand it anymore as she start to falling down. Zoro's eye widened. Mihawk reacted quickly, placing a palm at the side of her head. His hand touched the floor, holding Nami's head as he followed her falling body with loud thud. Directly he got up and carried her body with Shanks' help onto the bed as Zoro ran towards the door.

"CHOPPER! KAYA! IT'S URGENT!" he cried out by the door before rushed back to Nami. She hissed in pain and her body covered by sweat. Her legs were rubbing together as she held back the pain.

"Hold on, Nami. They still on the way." he whispered reassuringly, holding her left hand. Kaya and Chopper were running, stopped by Nami's side. Chopper prepared their medical tools while Kaya examined Nami concernedly. Yuna and Sagara were there too, Luffy and the rest followed behind.

"We must take operation now! The baby force to come out!" she informed Chopper. The reindeer nodded, asking Zoro and the other to wait outside. Zoro got up then stopped, looking down at Nami. She tightened her grip on Zoro's.

"Please, let him here..." Nami pleaded weakly. Kaya and Chopper looked each other then nodded to her. Zoro sighed before kneeling down beside her, brushing her hair.

"Guys, help me preparing some clean towels, clothes and water! Hurry!" Chopper requested. They nodded, before rushing off. Luffy, Franky and Usopp had brought a few basin of water, Robin and Vivi collected the clothes and clean towels along with Brook. Sanji had asked by Zoro to stay at Nami's other side.

Cobra, Kohza and Igaram came into the room confusedly. "What's happening here, Vivi?" Kohza decided to speak up. Vivi pushed the three out of there and tell them that everything was alright. The three just shrugged off.

Yuna eyed her guards seriously, "take Sagara out," they raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Just do it!" she hissed impatiently, they nodded then grabbed the confusing Sagara, dragging him away. Yuna moved, kneeled down beside Sanji.

Kaya had gave tranquillize injection to Nami. They should be waiting until the drugs spread through her body. Kaya nodded to Chopper, told him that it was the time. Chopper nodded back, placing a knife on her lower belly.

"Aaaaaaaaggghhhhh..." Nami screamed suddenly as the knife scratching her skin, Chopper stopped and jerked the knife away. The injection didn't work to her, but they should continued the operation no matter what. Zoro brushed her hair from her forehead then kissed it. Sanji tightened his grip, grinding his teeth.

"TAKE THE BABY OUT! NOW!" Nami yelled as she looked the frozen Kaya and Chopper.

"What are you doing?! Do it!" Sanji snapped.

"But... but..." Chopper's voice trembled.

"Just do it, please!" she said weakly, tears start to rolling down from her eyes.

"Zoro-san, distract her," Kaya said softly. Zoro nodded without looking at her. He asked Nami to keep her eyes on him and she did it. Zoro's right hand was holding Nami's while the other on her cheek, brushing his thumb on her watery cheek. Zoro locked his mouth with Nami's, swallowing her scream.

"Could you try another way, pervert marimo?" Sanji mumbled as looking at the scene. Zoro just ignored him. The two doctor and Yuna giggled. But it wasn't taken in long time as Nami felt her lungs out of air, she broke the kiss.

She cried out again, screaming louder and louder as the knife was digging her skin deeper. Her head thrown back, saliva dripping down from her mouth as she hold back the extreme pain. Her sweaty hair spreaded on the pillow, arching her back. Sanji couldn't take his eyes from her stomach, but keep strong for Nami. Yuna helped the two doctor by holding Nami's shaken body. Zoro was whispering some comforting words into her ears.

Luffy and the other had on the room, watching from distance worriedly. Robin and Vivi held each other hand anxiously. Their anxiety faded away as hearing the baby's cry. Robin and Vivi exhaled lightly, sharing their own smile. Luffy and Usopp were dancing together for their new nakama. Franky was crying out loud while Brook sounded his 'yohohoho'.

Kaya carried Nami and Zoro's newborn baby, "Congratulation, Nami-san, Zoro-san! The baby is a girl!" Zoro eyes widened and smiling. He couldn't hold back his tears of joy. Leaned down to Nami, kissing her sweaty face in few times. Sanji's grip loosened then grinned happily, squeezing her hand. Nami still controlling her breath, eyed closed.

Nami opened her eyelids a bit, smiled faintly as looking to their newborn daugther. "Kuina..." Zoro heard her whispering a name. He couldn't believe that Nami named their daughter by her childhood friend.

"Yes, she's Kuina," he whispered back softly.

"Nice name, Nami-san," Sanji added amusedly. Nami grinned weakly in return.

Kaya brought the newborn baby, cleaning her with Robin and Vivi's help. Luffy and the other joined them except for Chopper who was patching her belly after Yuna cleaned the blood from Nami's. They a bit surprise Nami didn't make any sound, it seemed the drugs had just work.

As the baby cleaned, Robin was bundling her before carrying her to her mother, taking her first mother's milk. "Here's your daughter, Zoro," she handed over Kuina to her father, letting him placed her beside Nami. He was holding Kuina carefully, couldn't help to kissed her face.

Chopper washed his hooves as done patching Nami's wound. Yuna had called her guards and Sagara to went back inside. Luffy and the rest watched the happy couple and their new child excitedly.

"Look, Nami. She's our Kuina.." He showed the baby to his lover then froze as saw Nami's eyes went blank, her smile had change by unreadable look. Sanji noticed it too, he was calling out Nami while Zoro handed Kuina back to Robin. She accepted then back away.

Sanji mentioned her name repeatly, tapping her face. She wasn't responding a bit. Sanji shifted let Chopper examined her, the reindeer was placing an ear against her chest.

"She's stop breathing!" he said shockingly.

"WHAT!" all shouted suprisingly. Kaya placed a mask on Nami's mouth and nose for helping her breathing, asking Zoro to moved away.

"Let them treat her, Zoro!" Luffy dragged him from there as the swordsman didn't want to leave her side.

"She will be alright, Zoro!" Usopp helped, calming him down. Brook did the same to Sanji who still frozen. Franky wrapped his large arms around Robin. Vivi kneeled down beside Nami's bed, praying. The four vampire just froze, they couldn't do anything except watching. Chopper was pumping her chest repeatedly as Kaya prepared the heartbeat-shocking tools.

"She still not responding! Your turn, Kaya!" Chopper moved to Kaya side, looking at the monitor. Kaya position the tools on Nami's chest, making her body jolted up. She repeated the action once more, Nami's heartbeat still weak and weaker.

"Add the pressure, Chopper-san!" Kaya pleaded, Chopper nodded. Kaya placed the tools again, still didn't get the good result. Chopper glanced to the monitor, then frozing suddenly so did Kaya, dropping the tools on the ground. "We lost her," She whispered more than to herself but was loud enough. Luffy and the rest silenced, wondering the words inside their brains.

"Nonsense!" Zoro released from Luffy's and Usopp grasp, unsheating the sword. Without thinking, he thrusted the sword through Nami's heart. 'Please, Nami. You must be alive. Please...please!' he pleaded in his mind. 'God or whoever you are, please let Nami alive,' he prayed for the first time. Nami wouldn't leave him and their daughter so fast. He gained his full strength, sending by the Light Saver. The crew even didn't have time to react, just hoping that he did the right thing.

"_**If Avatar and Eliminator combine the power, you'll be alive, My Lady. But you will lost your Avatar and some memories. If you don't mind, we will do it."**_

"_At least, my daughter had saved. I don't care anymore to Avatar or anything about it."_

"_**So it's mean, you accepted the risk."**_

"_Yes,"_

"_**Fine. Tell you what, You are the last Avatar and Roronoa Zoro are the last Eliminator. Avatar inside you and Yuna will be vanishing along with Nature so do Mihawk and Shanks, they can't use the element bending anymore. And Eliminator will be staying inside Wado Ichimoji."**_

Zoro was listening their conversation concernedly. He had known what would lost from her memories. He stole a look to Yuna, Sagara, Shanks then Mihawk. They nodded. He heard a voice from the heartbeat-machine had changed. Kaya and Chopper also heard, glancing their head to it then they smiled brightly. "She's breathing again!" Chopper exclaimed.

Luffy and the crew still frozen then jumped excitedly after hearing Chopper's words. They were rushing to Nami as Zoro pulling out the sword. As the sword left her body, it divided into three directly.

"_**Mission complete, Master. Your swords has back. It was fun to be with you in this short time."**_

"**Same with me,"**

A moment later, Nami's eyelids were opening slowly. Her eyes landed first at Robin's arms, her daughter. She smiled after her awaken, "Kuina.." she mentioned her first daughter, extending her arms. Zoro looked over his shoulder to Robin, she nodded with smile. Handing Kuina to her father as Nami was sitting up with Chopper's help. Zoro placed Kuina in her arms. She brushed her tiny head, placing a few kiss on her face. He covered Nami's chest with clothes while she feeding their daughter.

"Huuuaaaaaaa! Glad you're alive, Nami-sis! I thought we had lost you!" Franky's cried broke the atmosphere. All of them looked at him amusedly.

"You make me worry, Nami~~," Chopper was sitting beside Nami's waist as rubbed his watery eyes, sobbing a bit.

"Yeah, Nami! Why you dead?!" Luffy cried at her other side. They sweatdrop.

"Mmm...Luffy. Nami wasn't dead. She still alive!" Usopp grimaced beside him.

"Oh really? So Nami isn't dead?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Of course not, Dumbass!" Ussop and Sanji yelled at his face while the other just chuckling.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy wore his typical grin. Nami flicked his forehead, returning his grin.

"Where are they?" Brook asked as searching the four vampire around the room.

"Who?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Yuna-san and the rest,"his eyes still wondering.

"You're right, Skeleton-san." Robin followed Brook, glancing around the room."They're not here. I wonder where,"

"Perhaps, they just went off somewhere," Sanji shrugged, shoving his hands inside his pocket.

"I asked them to go away," Zoro spoke up as sitting beside Nami.

"Why, Zoro-bro?" Franky had stopped crying.

Nami made confusing stare to her nakama, "Who are you talking about? Who is Yuna?" eyeing her nakama.

"She and her friend just Vivi's visitor," Zoro answered her curiousity. Luffy and the rest stared him weirdly. Why was he lying? And why Nami couldn't remember them? If she got amnesia, she would probably forget them too. But she still have them inside her brains even her newborn child. What the hell?

"Oh.." she satisfied with the answer, occupied herself back to her daughter.

Vivi noticed the strange atmosphere around them, "Let's leave Nami-san and her baby take a rest." she took their attention, making a sign to make a talk outside.

Luffy followed by the other except Nami and Kaya, walked off the room heading to the garden. As they arrived there, Zoro start to explaining the mess. He told them the conversation between Nami and Eliminator. Their eyes widened as he finished.

"So please, don't mention their name anymore." Zoro begged unceremonially. Luffy was the first nodding his head with toothy grin followed by the other.

One month later...

"Nojiko-chwwaaaaaaaannn!" Sanji jumped off of the ship toward Nami's and Nojiko's house. He was sprinting like if tomorrow never come. Luffy had decided to make a trip to Cocoyashi three weeks ago. He had been promised to Nami beside he wanted to meet the pinwheel oldman. Nojiko pooped her head out from one of tree, smiling brightly. She walked off from her grove, throwing herself into Sanji's body. He twirled their body, sharing their welcome kiss.

"I wonder why Sanji look so energetic than usual," Usopp mumbled.

"We'll find out then," Robin wore a knowing smile.

Luffy and the other including Vivi and Kaya (they officially became Strawhat's because of their husband) just reached the place then frozen as looked at the scene except Nami who still busy playing with Kuina and Robin who chuckling. The pair pulled off, staring them.

"What?" Sanji turned to face them, wrapping an arm around Nojiko's waist.

"I think, we get the answer. Right Longnose-kun?" Robin's voice was breaking down their icy body. They stared the elder woman then Nami, needing sighed as handed Kuina to Robinwho happily accepted it.

"Don't you get it, guys?" Nami put a hand on her hip. They shook the head. She snorted, "They were couple. Nojiko is Sanji's fi'ancee,"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" they screamed as loud as possible, so that people around the island could hear them. Nami just shrugged and ran forward Nojiko.

Nojiko opened her arms widely, letting Nami fall into her body. Embracing each other tightly, they couldn't hold the tears of happiness. Sanji smiled to them. Nojiko pulled off first, "Is that my nephew?" Nojiko asked as nodded her head to the baby Robin was holding. Nami nodded excitedly. Robin walked closer to them, leaving the still frozen crew. "She's beautiful!" Nojiko brushed her finger at Kuina face. "I wonder what the colors of your hair. Your mother's orange and your father's green."

"We will know when she has grown up," Robin joined.

Nami faced Luffy and the rest, "Will you just stand there, guys?" she called them out loud. They shook their head, before joining the three and said hello to Nojiko.

"That was unexpect Sanji! Why you keep it secretly?" (U)

"Maybe Sanji-san want to see Nojiko-san panties alone," (B)

"Eehhh, really?" (C)

"Don't trust our Grandfather, Chopper." (Z)

"SUPER Cook-bro finally got his woman!" (F)

"Sanji, MEAAAATT!" (L)

They silenced a moment, then broke into laughter. They still discussing of Sanji's and allof Luffy's mind just meat, but that was their captain, the childish pirate king. Sanji start cooking for lunch while the other preparing their dining tools outside. Nami saw a house a few meter from hers as she still applying tableclothes.

"Nojiko," Nami called her sister who still placing some plates on table. Nojiko glanced to her, "Whose is house there?" Nami asked, pointing to the house. Nojiko followed her finger.

"Oh! I forgot telling you. They are our new neighbour. They moved here about three years ago. They were a married couple, the woman's name Yuna and the man's Sagara. But now they still travelling." Nojiko explained as occupying with her job. They could hear Nojiko's voice clearly, stopped their activities as waiting Nami's odd respon.

Nami knitted her eyebrow, "I guess..." tapping her chin, "I had listen the names before but when?" She muttered almost to herself. "Whatever," that was her final answer.

Luffy and the crew exhaled lightly then back to their own business except for Zoro. He approached Nami then stopping behind her. When Nami turned her body around, she a bit jumped then relaxed as seeing the smirking Zoro. Still controlling her breath as put her hand against her pounding heartbeat.

"Do you want to kill me?!" Nami snarled.

"Not so loud, Woman! You will wake Kuina up." Zoro groaned.

"What do you want?" her voice still ful of annoyance.

"That's how you talk to your child's father, Witch?" Zoro made a fake frowning face.

Not wanting to argue back, Nami sighed defeatly, "Can I help you, Darling?" she said in sarcastic sound. Zoro didn't answer but pulled her arms, dragging her away from there into the mikan grove. They stopped between the trees. Zoro moved his head around, making sure nobody was there except them. He shoved a hand, pulling out something.

"Marry me?" Zoro said as kneeling down. He took her left hand, kissing it before placed the box he had prepared.

Nami's eyes became large as listening Zoro's proposal. Opening the box, there was a diamond ring with orange and green color mixing together. It was beautiful! Nami couldn't help but smiled, tears dropping from the corner of her eyes. Zoro got up and frowning, used his thumb to wiping the tears away. Nami leaned at his rough palm then looking up.

"Nami, I..." she put her fingers against his lips, shaking her head.

"I'm alright, Moron." she assured at his nonsense guilt. She saw him nodding his head. "Thank you," her finger spreaded to his cheek, he closed his one good eye as her thumb brushing his scar. "But.."

"But what?" directly opening his eye to looked straight into her eyes. He could hear doubtfull from her voice. Would she rejected him?

"What if I don't want to marry you?" She heard him held his breath, "I mean, I don't want a real wedding,"

"So?"

"I want a simple wedding, just the two of us, the trees, sky and sea are our witness." She said softly, growing her smile wider.

"Are you sure?" Zoro leaned his forehead against hers. Nami closed her eyes and muttering 'yes'. Her warm breath brushed softly against his lips.

Zoro wore wide smile, trailed his palm, which still at her cheek, down to her jaw, neck, shoulder, arm and stopped at her wrist. Pulling off his forehead from hers as lifting her left hand by his right hand, rested between them. She opened her eyelids as he took the ring from the box then putting it into her finger and gave final kiss at the back of her hand.

Nami threw her arms around his neck unawaredly and smashing her lips to his. He had known she would do it, catching her body and held her tight. They spent their time to savouring each other lips, slow and tenderly. Everything was fine now.

* * *

**~~The End~~**

**Please share your mind for this whole story. Say if you like or dislike it. Please check my other story '****Their Plan****' and '****The Picture Book****'. See you next time.**

**Author's Note:**

Ittoryuu Hiryuu Kaen: the technique Zoro had used to take Zombie Ryuuma down at Thriller Bark

**-PJ**


End file.
